Can I betray the man who inspired my voice?
by funnygirl00
Summary: Nina,a mute, has spent a life in silence, but her heart yearns for more. Christine Daae has the heart of the angel of music, but she doesn't see him. Both girls, so alike, yet so different. One attracted to day, one to night. Who's voice will be inspired?
1. Nina

**I wrote this when I got my Phantom of the opera 25th anniversary concert in the mail. After I did my victory dance, I then showed it to the whole family with Pizza. They'd never seen or heard the entire show before and EVERYONE was in tears! while I was watching it, an idea struck me so here it is. This idea had been kicking around and the video had the last bit of magical inspiration I needed.**

**I own nothing and nobody except for Nina!**

* * *

><p>Chapter one<p>

Nina

Erik fought to keep the chuckle at bay. Carlotta had just started singing 'Think of me' that is, if you could call it singing. A certain woman held his attention, two actually.

The first, his love, Christine Daae. The second, a raven tressed girl, Nina Daae. He was certain they weren't related for they looked nothing like each other. This was her first day here and he immediately liked her. Partly because she didn't like Carlotta.

The moment Nina heard Carlotta slaughter her first high note; she hit the floor, clutching her ears. Everyone murmured among himself or herself. Erik was certain it was a joke, except when Christine knelt beside her, he wasn't sure anymore.

"What's the matter with that girl?" Firmin barked.

The girl refused to remove her hands from her ears. Christine waved her hand in front of the girl and she looked up, still clutching her ears. Erik noted her eyes went to Carlotta and she slowly removed her hands from her ears.

"Are you all right?" she asked, tenderness radiating from her beautiful voice.

The girl nodded and stood up. "What ails you?" Firmin demanded. "Haven't you any respect for this great artist?"

Nina shook her head and began frantically signing. It then dawned on Erik that she was a mute. He knew sign language, but never had the opportunity to read it until now.

"What is she scribbling?" Andre demanded.

Erik laughed as he read her hands. _That woman! She has the voice of a cat being bathed in turpentine!_

"Nina!"

_For God's sake, shoot her! Put her out of her misery!_

"What'd she say?" Firmin asked.

Christine flushed scarlet. "Well…she…Carlotta." She smiled nervously. "Carlotta's voice was so…magnificent…it scared her." At Carlotta's face, she added hastily. "The power of it made her think that the…heaven's had opened."

Carlotta preened and smiled as the girl frowned and continued signing. _That's a lie! I thought that the devil himself had started singing! _She made a face and began to move off stage. _My delicate ears can't take this! Can't she read music? It's a beautiful song and she's murdering it!_

"Ladies and gentlemen," Monsieur Firmin said. "our patron! Viscount Raoul de Chagney!"

Erik and everyone's gaze turned toward the man; actually, he was more of a boy. A handsome one at that. A mop of hazel hair and he wore expensive cut clothes.

The boy blushed at being the center of attention. "Uh, monsieur Firmin. My…I was here about those paper's that need to be signed."

"Of course. Of course."

_It's Raoul! Go! _Christine shook her head. _Why not? _Christine turned and looked the other way. Nina stood up and moved back towards the stage, towards Raoul. Christine shook her head and gestured wildly for her to stay away. She ignored her and walked right up to Raoul. She smiled broadly and shaking his hand.

"Madame!" Andre said.

She smiled at Raoul who looked completely baffled but he smiled back. "Do I know you?"

She nodded and pulled him towards Christine, pointing madly. Christine blushed hard and dropped her gaze. What about this man was causing his angel to blush so? Raoul studied Christine before a light of recognition dawned in his eyes. "Christine Daae?"

"Yes Raoul." Christine said struggling to contain her excitement.

Raoul let out a laugh and hugged Christine, sweeping her off her feet in front of the whole company. Erik felt anger begin in his shoulders and move down his spine.

"Oh my word!" He said setting her down. "What do you know about this? It's been many years."

She smiled. "Many. I guess you didn't recognize Nina."

* * *

><p>Raoul had never recognized her. He always had eyes for Christine. Nina shrugged her shoulders and gestured with her hands. <em>It's all right. <em>But Christine was too wrapped up with Raoul to notice. It had always been like that, and now life was repeating itself.

Raoul shook his head. "I'm afraid I didn't. But, if you don't mind my asking. What happened? She had a lovely voice."

Christine shrugged. "Something happened. She'll never tell us."

Nina diverted her attention. She didn't want to think about that now. She didn't want to hear about it! She didn't want Raoul and the whole company to know about it!

"So, what are you two doing here?" Raoul asked, directing all his attention to a less personal line of converstation.

"We'll I'm dancing and getting singing lessons. Nina is auditioning for the dance. Madame Giry and Meg have been tutoring her privately."

"Oh!" Raoul laughed. "I'd almost forgotten she always wanted to be a dancer." He turned to Nina. "Do you still dance to the donkey serenade? Horrid song, I know. But you turned it into a fun number." Nina shook her head sadly. "For me, for old times sake, please?"

* * *

><p>Erik watched as Nina debated before nodding eagerly. Christine gaped as she ran off the stage. <em>I'll go get the music. <em>She signed backing off the stage.

"I don't know what you did, but she hasn't danced to that song in years."

Raoul looked around, eyes falling on Piangi. "Senor Piangi, would you do me the honor of singing the song for my little friend?"

Piangi was always happy to oblige, nodded. "Of course. It's the least I can do for the little mute."

Erik didn't like that and he could tell neither did his angel. She had a name, but being a chorus girl for the time, she couldn't say anything. However Nina would have none of that. She immediately stopped and studied the situation. She shook her head. She walked up to Alex, the slave master and tugged him over.

"Nina, what are you doing?"

_I want Alex to sing it. He does it better than that fat one!_

"Nina!" Christine gasped. "Now that wasn't polite!"

_Alex can sing! You and I have heard him! He deserves this chance! Singing is his life, not dancing!_

"Yes but,"

_Either he sings or I don't dance at all!_

Christine groaned. "She wants Alex to sing it." Everyone looked shocked. "Either Alex or she doesn't dance the song."

Raoul looked embarrassed. "Then I guess…Alex it is."

Alex shook his head at Nina, but he walked over to the piano. Nina smiled and curtsied waiting for her cue. Raoul motioned for the violinist to come over and he obliged. Alex cleared his throat, attempting to hide his nervousness.

Nina clapped out the rhythm she wanted for the piano player who frowned at Nina, but obliged. The song was a jaunty little melody, very bouncy for an opera house. Alex started vocalizing, on key, Erik noted, and he didn't sound bad. Nina spun by Carlotta grabbing the shawl off her shoulder.

"Oh!" She huffed and stomped off stage. No one took notice.

_There's a song in the air, but the fair senorita, doesn't seem to care, for the song in the air. So I'll sing to the mule, if you're sure she won't think that I am just a fool, serenading a mule. Amigo Mio, does she not have a dainty bray? She listens carefully to each little word we play. Si, si, mi muchachito, She'd love to sing it too if only she knew the way._

Erik smiled as he watched Nina spin, leap, jump and twirl around on the stage. Christine was smiling broadly while she wiped her eyes. Raoul was grinning at he watched her, but he was watching Christine out of the corner of his eye. He was going to have to keep an eye on that boy.

Nina was enchanting to watch on the stage, as light as a feather! Alex, his talents seemed to stretch beyond dancing and impressing Carlotta with his muscles.

_But try as she may, in her voice there's a flaw! And all that the lady can say is "e-e-aw!" _he held the note perfectly and for a long time. Erik watched as Nina spun and listened carefully for Alex's voice to crack, but that didn't happen. _ Senorita donkey sita, not so fleet as a mosquito, But so sweet like my Chiquita, You're the one for me_.

The obnoxious song went on for what seemed like forever. But the sound of the applause broke him out of his thoughts.

* * *

><p>"Brava!" Raoul said.<p>

Nina blushed as the applause captivated her. But when Raoul gripped her shoulders, that same fear welled up in her and she pushed away from him. Her eyes widened in terror.

Raoul frowned and Christine patted his shoulder and whispered something. She turned and walked away from him. She didn't like it when any man touched her. That made it difficult for her to be a ballerina, but she had to get over this fear someday.

"Marvelous!" Firmin said. "Definitely prima ballerina."

"You think so monsieur?" Madame Giry said. "Her form was poor. She lost all control and danced about like a mad gypsy!"

_Tell her I am a gypsy! _She signed to Christine. Christine shook her head and ignored her.

"Tell me," Raoul said. "Are you still singing Christine?"

She shifted and her eyes went around the room nervously. "A little."

"Ha!" Carlotta said.

Raoul shot her a glare, which softened into a smile. "You were always too modest. Will you sing something for me?"

"Indeed!" Andre said promptly. The fool had a huge crush on Carlotta, anyone could see that. "How about it la Carlotta? "If I remember rightly, Elissa has a rather fine aria in Act Three of "Hannibal". I wonder, Signora, if, as a personal favor, you would oblige us with a private rendition?"

Carlotta smiled and obliged. Nina felt panic well up in her chest as Carlotta began to sing. Her head ached and when Carlotta began to crescendo, she closed her ears and hit the ground as another woman screamed. She looked up just as a backdrop hit the ground. She saw a figure leave the catwalk.

She ran after him and she grunted loudly. The figure turned and stared down at her. She couldn't see his face very well.

She held up her hands and signed. _Thank you phantom._

To her shock he signed back. _My pleasure. You have good taste in music. _She waved and blew a kiss and she saw him start visibly at her gesture. Had she been too bold?

"Nina?" A ballerina called and hurried up to her. "Carlotta just quit! Christine is going to take her place!"

She looked up back up to see him, but he'd gone. She sighed and walked back to the stage, wondering who he was and why he'd done that.


	2. Angel of music

Chapter two

Angel of music

Nina clapped her hands from the wings. Everything had gone well; Christine was now the official understudy for Carlotta and the audience adored her. Piangi refused to play Hannibal without Carlotta so another tenor filled in for him. Alex had to dance, but he was assured that he would be given another part. Nina was not allowed to pass because of Madame Giry's criticism. She wished someone else could read her hands, for she couldn't stand Christine changing her words around.

Well…_he _could.

She had always been curious about the phantom of the opera, but this was her first encounter with him. She should have been frightened, but her curiosity exceeded her fear.

Christine waltzed into Carlotta's dressing room all a glow. "Oh, it was marvelous Nina! Everything went so well."

She smiled. _I'm glad._

"Thank you." she said as Nina helped her get out of the voluminous skirt. "I'm tired, but I'm in heaven." She smiled. "I hope my angel was pleased."

She frowned; Christine often spoke of an angel, but refused to reveal who he was. So Nina just shrugged and continued about her work. Christine had just stepped out of the skirt when someone knocked.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"It's me, little Lotte."

"Raoul!" She said reaching for her robe. "Just a moment please!"

"All right."

She hastily got into the robe. "All right, I'm decent."

Raoul came in, all smiles and a single red rose. Red roses said, "I love you." and were the ultimate symbol of romantic love and enduring passion. She had no doubt of what Raoul meant. That love he'd always felt for Christine had never died, it showed on his face.

"Oh Raoul." She said accepting the rose and hugging him. "Thank you so much!" She suspected that had she not been in the room, Raoul would have turned the hug into a kiss.

Raoul turned to Nina and handed her a peach rose. "And here's one for you."

She smiled and accepted the rose. Peach roses signified appreciation, gratitude, modesty, and also could also convey sympathy. She turned to Christine. _Tell him thank you._

"She said thank you." Christine gently touched the rose petals. "It's really lovely Raoul."

"I'll let you change." He said. "I'll meet you both downstairs for supper."

"No!" Christine said, "I can't." she turned to Nina. "My, my teacher wouldn't like it."

"I shan't keep you up late." He grinned. "It's been years and I'm dying to talk to you."

_I'm sure he won't mind if you just visited with a friend._

Christine shook her head and signed back. _He is very strict. He wouldn't like it._

_Raoul's an old friend. An hour or two shouldn't make a difference._

Suddenly, she heard a male voice say. _Christine. _The voice was soft, mystical and tender. She trembled at the sound of his voice and secretly wished someone would speak to her with the same tenderness that this person obviously had for Christine.

Christine jumped. "I'm sorry. I can't."

Raoul frowned. "Who was that?"

She turned to Nina. "You both must leave. My angel wants to talk to me."

_You mean Raoul. Why should he fear me? It's not like I can tell anyone of my own free will! Besides, you're not dressed yet!_

Christine groaned. "Excuse me Raoul. I must change."

"Two minutes Lotte, then I'm taking you out to dinner." He said. "Regardless, I'm going to find out what's wrong."

Christine sighed as Raoul walked out of the room. _He's still in love with you._

"Impossible."

_Don't you know what the red rose symbolizes? You got the romantic one; I got the rose that also symbolizes sympathy._

"Will you leave?" Christine demanded. "Please!"

She sighed and walked away. She felt so worthless. No one appreciated her. _**Why?**_ She closed the door and Raoul turned.

He smiled. "She getting ready?" She nodded. "I can't believe I found her again. After her father died, I tried. Did she come here?" She nodded. He shook his head. "And I avoided the opera popular because I couldn't stand the shows and she was here all along."

She nodded and turned her head so Raoul couldn't see her discomfort. He never saw the tears she'd cried over him. Raoul and Christine never knew her feelings for him, and she'd keep them as long as her heart allowed.

A few moments later, Raoul knocked on the door. No answer. "Christine?" no answer still. Nina pushed the door open and she gasped when she saw no one in the room.

"What is this?" Raoul gasped.

She shrugged and began checking the room for Christine had vanished completely. There was no sign of her anywhere. She picked up her brush off the floor and frowned.

Raoul went to the door. "I'm going to the managers to see if there's any secret walls or anything."

Nina nodded and explored the room. She noticed the mirror seemed somehow different. She walked up to it and touched it. The mirror popped backwards, revealing a passageway. Without thinking, she entered the passageway. No sooner had she taken four steps, did the mirror lock behind her. She frowned, but continued walking down the passageway. She could see light ahead, so that's where she headed.

It was a long walk, down boardwalks, but in about ten minutes she found herself at the foot on an underground lake. She saw candles in the water and could hear wonderful music coming across the island. Part of her told her she should go back, but the music wove a magic spell, seducing her to come to it.

She saw a path and decided to follow it. It went along the lake to an open house. She could see it was a magnificent structure. Glowing lights, priceless art and priceless furniture. She moved through a Greek archway and an alarm went off.

Startled, she whirled around and fell into the lake! She came up spitting water and tried to get up as the water added weight to her skirts. She gasped for air before she went under again. It occured to her that she was going to drown here! She felt a strong hand grip her wrist and pull her up.

She coughed, trying to spit up the lake water. A firm hand patted her on the back as she struggled to get her breathing under control. She waved the hand off and turned into the face of a masked man.

She inhaled sharply which caused her to cough again.

"What are you doing down here?" He asked firmly. "How'd you get down here?"

_The mirror! It wasn't latched._

He groaned. "That thing! I was supposed fix it."

_It latched after I came through. Honest!_

"It would!" He frowned. "Come on."

_You understand what I'm signing?_

"Indeed. I have nothing else to do down here but study books."

He turned his back and she tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped to the side, shying from her touch. She blushed. _I'm sorry for startling you. I just wanted to thank you for earlier today._

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

_I recognize you. You're the one who dropped the backdrop on Carlotta earlier. _He frowned at her. _Believe me, she was uninjured so I thank you for it. She was splitting my head open!_

He nodded. "You have great taste in music. Come on, you can't catch cold, Christine would never forgive me."

_You know her?_

"Indeed. And she'd never forgive me if I murdered you."

She shivered at the cold tone as he turned to walk away. He led her towards a fireplace. "Sit." She nodded as he added another log to the fire. She smiled and edged closer to the flames. "I'll get you something to change into." He studied her. "You appear to be about Christine's size."

She frowned as he walked away. How would he know Christine's size? And where was she? She'd have to ask him when he returned. She undid her hair from its pins and shook her head, allowing her tresses to dry. She made a face at her hair, all stringy and tangled.

She heard the sound of footsteps and turned. He came carrying a dress and a few other things. "Here."

_Thank you._

He merely nodded. "I'll make some tea."

She frowned at his indifference. He talked to her, but it was so conserved, it added to his mystery. She undid her dress and examined the clothes. He'd included petticoats along with the dress. She pulled off her stockings and everything else. Her corset was soaked, so she couldn't put it back on. She felt a little uncomfortable as she climbed into the dry clothes and found the fit well, a little snug because she didn't have the corset. But still decent. She began spreading out her wet garments.

A knock caused her to spin around. "If I can come in," he said. "Open the door." She walked over and opened the door. He nodded and walked through. "This should help warm you up."

She closed the door and walked back to the fire. She cleared her throat and grunted to attract his attention. He turned and acknowledged her. "Yes?"

_Where is Christine? Is she down here?_

"Yes. She's sleeping in the next room."

She stood up and walked to the next room. She peeked through and sure enough Christine was asleep on a lovely swan bed, under rich red coverlets. She smiled and closed the door. She turned and whacked into the masked man.

"Satisfied?"

_Christine and I were raised together. She's the only friend I've got in this whole world._

He nodded. "Same here. Go drink your tea."

_Will you be joining me?_

He frowned. "Why?"

_Well, I'd like to talk with you._

"Why?"

_Why wouldn't I? But I must admit I'm very curious._

"That's a bad thing." He frowned. "You're not scared of me?"

She shook her head. _Sh__ould I be?_

"It's just unusual.

_My name is Nina. _She stuck out her hand to him and he stared at it. She boldly reached for his hand and shook his hand. He shook free and she frowned. _What's the matter?_

He turned. "The tea is getting cold."

She groaned and he turned over his shoulder. _You're a strange man._

"You're a nosy girl."

_Well, Christine is the only one who talks to me. I have no one else to talk to._

"And I'm your next victim?"

She picked up her tea and signed with one hand. _You're lonely, I can tell. _He blinked and frowned at her. _I'm lonely too._

"You shouldn't say such things." He said.

_I'm sorry. But I know you must be, living here all alone. Pardon my asking…but is your face the reason you have to live under ground?_

He scowled darkly at her. "That is my concern! Suppose I asked about what it's going to take for that boy to notice you?"

She stiffened and frowned slightly at him. _I'm sorry. I honestly meant no offense. I honestly don't believe any of those things people say in the opera house._

"Well, no more than one or two are true." He stood up. "Drink your tea. You can rest up in here." He truned on his heel and abruptly left the room.

She sipped her tea, but stood up once she heard the a piano. She gripped her teacup tightly in her hand as she followed the sound of the piano. She saw him sitting with his back to her composing a melody. She found a small corner and sat there and listened to him for a moment.

He sighed, "What do you need?"

She stood up and walked over. _Nothing. The music is beautiful. I wanted to hear it better._

"Thank you." He turned back and continued playing the song.

She shook her head and wandered over to the piano. She smiled at the song, 'In the still of the night.' She backed away as he continued composing. She set down the cup of tea and began dancing. She just couldn't believe it; she couldn't rest the call the music had on her. She closed her eyes and let the music carry her away.

_In the still of the night,_ she hesitated for a moment and realized he was singing. She smiled, she liked his voice, and it was a good voice._ While the world lies in slumber. Oh the times without number, when I say to you. Do you love me, like I love you? Are you my life to be that dream come true? Or will this dream of mine will it fade way out of sight?_

Nina slipped on something and tumbled. The piano music abruptly stopped. She turned to see him kneeling beside her. "Your ankle?" She nodded as he lifted her skirts just enough to see the ankle. His hands were cold and she shivered. "Hurt?" She shook her head. He pulled her up and the silk cape with her. "Sorry, I should have picked it up."

_It's all right._

He nodded. "Why don't you go rest?"

She pouted. _But I was having fun. Your music...it's beautiful! _His eyebrows rose. _I really, would just love to sit out here and listen to you._

"You can listen just as well from your room. Now, go."

She nodded. _All right. Goodnight. _She turned to walk away to the room he'd picked out for her. She turned back and tapped him on the shoulder. At his scow,l she hastily signed. _I don't know your name._

He sighed. "I don't have one worth using. Goodnight." She lifted her hand to sign, but he gripped her wrist. "Goodnight."

She sighed and walked back to the room. It was a simple room, with black velvet covers. She crawled under the covers, when the smell of musky vanilla invaded her nose and she instantly realized it was his room. She felt slightly uneasy and promptly crawled out of the covers. She moved to the couch and she hadn't realized how tired she was until her eyes closed and sleep claimed her.

She abruptly woke up hearing the sound of a shriek.

"DAMN YOU!" She recognized that as his voice. Another cry was clearly feminine and she knew it was Christine.


	3. Hardly a face

Chapter three

Hardly a face

"CURSE YOU! YOU LITTLE LYING DELILAH!"

Nina came around the corner to see him chasing Christine. Christine stumbled and fell to the ground. His hand rose to strike her, but he stopped himself. Nina's cry was silent and she looked back in the room and saw a fire poker. She grabbed it and ran out weilding it.

She heistated when she saw him on the ground clutching his face. she glanced at Christine and saw she had his mask. She set down the fire poker. Christine had ripped off his mask? Why? Why would she do that? Did she have no sense at all? Why'd she invaded his privacy?

"Christine," he pleaded. "fear can turn to love. You'll learn to see, to find the man behind the monster. This loathsome carcass." Pain gripped her chest. How could he think so low of himself? She felt tears burn in her eyes as tears ran down his face. His hand dropped, allowing Christine a view of his face. Christine winced and looked away. "Oh Christine!"

He turned and his shoulder's shook with sobs. Nina moved faster than Christine and she picked up the porcelain mask. Christine looked up at her in terror, Nina gave her a frown and walked over to him. She tapped him on the shoulder and he looked up at her, still covering his face.

Tears ran down her face as she studied the mask. It must be horrible for him and her heart melted. Couldn't Christine try to love this man? She looked up at him and she gripped the hand covering his face and brought it down. He stared at her as if she were insane.

She flinched inwardly at the sight of his face. But it wasn't out of horror, it brought back a memory, an unpleasant one. One she didn't want to remember; one that she'd spent a lifetime forcing her memory to forget. She'd seen his face before, but didn't want to remember. It took all her will to push that memory away and remain calm.

She gave him a weak smile and handed him the mask, wiping a tear from his eye. He stood up and put the mask on. She watched as he turned and put it back on. He smoothed his hair in place and she noted how his entire stature changed. He became a completely different man. The mask in place, his whole body straightened and his body language changed from torture to dignified. He pulled her up and studied her for a second.

He then turned to Christine who was staring at them from the ground. He turned to her and pulled her up from the floor. "Come," he gripped Nina's hand and moved her towards the lake path. "We must return. Those two fools who run my theatre will be missing you!"

* * *

><p>Erik was silent as he moved Nina and Christine along the path. He couldn't understand it. So much had happened in a matter of moments. Nina had fallen into his life and if she was afraid of him, she didn't show it. She was more... curious. Christine, his Christine, she'd ripped off his mask and seen his face. With each step he could feel her slipping away from him. Why had she done that?<p>

And Nina. She'd removed his hand from his face and gazed at him with an expression in her face he couldn't read. But it wasn't pity. Christine had gazed at him with such horror his heart ached.

He pushed the door open to a corridor and Christine exited first. Nina turned and smiled and shook his hand again. He couldn't understand. Why was she being so nice to him?

_Thank you. _She signed. _I had a fine time. More than I had in a long time. _Her smile faded a little. _I'm sorry about Christine. I'll talk to her. _

His heart jumped up in his chest. "You would?"

She nodded. _She'd be foolish to let someone like you slip away just because of your face. And, your face isn't that bad. It is rather attractive._

Tears filled his eyes again and he croaked. "You better go."

She nodded and exited. As he closed the wall behind her he heard Buquet. "Well!"

Erik heistated. Had she been seen exiting the room? Nina promptly spun around and straightened a picture that was there on the wall.

"Where have you been?" Through the peephole he could see Buquet approaching Nina. "Where'd you get that dress? Some gentleman pay to see you in that dress?" She slapped at him and he chuckled. "You know…you shouldn't wander alone. The phantom might grab you. He preys on young girls like you." Nina gave him a look of disgust and Erik felt his blood boil. He reached for his Punjab lasso. "What you need is…a man to take care of you. Before that…phantom takes you for himself."

Nina leaned close with a charming smile. Buquet leaned forward, anticipating a kiss. Erik watched as her face twisted and Nina spit right in his eye! Buquet yelled as she slapped him several times. Erik stared at her in shock. What had possessed her to do such a thing?

She moved away but he grabbed her and forced her against the wall. Nina let out a garbled cry.

"Buquet!" Madame Giry said. "Unhand her!"

Erik exhaled and put his Punjab lasso back in his pocket. He had been ready to go strangle him. Buquet let Nina go.

"She asked for it!" he said. "Spit right in my eye."

"Get out of here!" Madame Giry said. "I'll have a word with the manager about this. I've some letter's to deliver to them personally."

Nina smoothed her skirts. _Thank you._

"I don't know what you're saying girl. But stay away from Buquet."

"Keep an eye on her." he said into the hole. Meg jumped, but Nina and Meg didn't. "Or Buquet will be sorry he laid a hand on her."

He didn't know why he was saying such things. But he suspected it was because Nina was one of the few people to show him compassion.

Nina turned back to the wall. She knew he was watching. _Thank you. _She signed to him, giving him a shaky smile.

* * *

><p>"Nina," Madame Giry said sharply. "come!" she shook her head and pointed to the dressing rooms. Giry shook her head. "Come with me. We're going to the manager's office."<p>

She shook her head and she moved away from Madame Giry. She had to talk to Christine. She ran towards their quarters and she heard Christine crying in the room. She pushed the door open and saw Christine crying on her bed.

She walked over and tapped her on the shoulder. Christine sat up, but continued crying. "Oh Nina! It was horrible!"

She scowled, _Christine! It wasn't that bad, he can't help it._

"Oh and I thought he was an angel!"

_He's very kind Christine! _She said. _He saved my life. I fell in the lake and almost drowned._

"Anyone could do that!" she said. "I'm in so much trouble, he won't let me go now!"

_Has he hurt you? Threatened you in anyway?_

"I know him! He was furious about Raoul!"

_Don't you care for him at all? He writes such beautiful music._

Christine nodded. "He does." She stood up and wiped her eyes. "But I can't help it! He's so deformed! It was hardly a face!"

Nina drew back her hand and slapped her hard. _You should be ashamed of yourself! It was only deformed on one side and it's not his fault. It was beyond his control. _Tears filled her eyes. _He cares very much for you! He never laid a hand on you in anger even though you removed his mask from him! He's in love with you!_

Christine shook her head. "He can't be!"

_He is. I may be mute but I'm not blind! _

"Why me?"

_Christine, you're so kind, gentle, pretty and he's obviously trying to make you a star! Why else do you think he's been playing all those tricks on Carlotta you've been telling me about? It put you in the public eye didn't it? He'd slash his heart for you if he thought it would help you!_

"He told you this?"

_He didn't need to! I can see even if you can't! You broke his heart when you ripped his mask off him! _At Christine's expression she groaned in aggravation. _You and Raoul are so alike! You both can't see what's in front of your faces!_

Christine froze. "What do you mean by that?"

_Never mind! If I had someone who loved me like that, I'd marry him in an instant! Believe me Christine, it's hard for me to know I'll never have anyone to love me because I'll never be able to say those words to him! What husband wants a mute wife?_

"Well, what wife wants a distorted, deformed face like that on her husband?" Christine asked. "It was hardly a face!"

Nina felt tears in her eyes. _Please Christine forget the face and look at his heart! Please. No man could right such beautiful music and not be beautiful inside._

"No devil could be beautiful!" Christine moaned.

_**Devil. Devil. **_The words resonated in Nina's head. She gripped her head, trying to shut the word out. _**Devil. Devil. Devil. **_

Nina curled up in a ball on her bed and rocked. She hated that word. She tried to cry, but the sounds came out garbled.

"I'm sorry." Christine said sitting beside her and rubbing her shoulders. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so cruel. I've upset you. I just didn't think."

Christine never thought. That was part of her problem.

Madame Giry pushed the door open. She glanced at Nina. "Is she all right?"

"Yes." Christine said. "She's just upset."

"I wouldn't be surprised after what Buquet tried. That animal." She resumed an official stance. "Carlotta's back. Christine, you shall be playing the page boy tonight in IL Muto."

Nina shook her head as Christine's hand's stilled. _He won't allow it Christine. He'll make sure Carlotta isn't on that stage._

Christine shook her head. "No, he won't."

_**You are so blind Christine.**_She thought. _**So very blind.**_


	4. A man not to be crossed

Chapter four

A man not to be crossed

"Here Nina." Christine said handing her a box. "This came for you." She frowned. It had no address on it. "Who do you think it's from?"

She shrugged and undid the string. All of the ballerina's crowded around her. They rarely got presents, but Nina never had one. She opened it up and she saw a beautiful, exquisite, red, day dress for her and a deep pink rose on top. All the girls gasped as she picked up the rose and then drew out the dress.

"She has an admirer!" Meg gasped. "Who is it?"

She shook her head. _Deep pink roses mean 'thank you.' it's him Christine._

Christine smiled nervously. "She says that the rose means 'thank you' so it's nothing serious."

"What'd she do to get a dress like that?"

"She had to do something!"

"Really, I didn't think you were the type!"

Nina glared. _Will you shut them up! It was a matter of honor!_

"She says they're just friends and they didn't do anything. It was a matter of honor."

"I'll say!"

Nina groaned and went to change into the dress. Christine had asked her to watch the show, but she'd brought a good pair of earplugs so she couldn't listen to Carlotta.

"There's a card!" Meg said. Nina spun around and grabbed it from Meg. "Hey!"

She opened it. It only had a few words on it.

_Thank you gypsy rose._

_Erik._

She smiled. _**So that's his name. Erik. **_It had to be from him. No one else but him called her gypsy rose.

"Who's it from?"

Nina simply walked away to the screen and began to unbutton her dress. The dress was beautiful.

"Come on!" the girls pleaded. "Who was it?"

She didn't hear them as she got into the dress. She realized that he must have been thanking her for not letting Buquet say those horrid things about him. But also, he thought things were going well with Christine. She hoped that she'd be able to make Christine see the real him underneath his deformity.

Nina stepped out with the dress on and all the girls gasped. "Oh my!"

Meg stared. "You look so beautiful! Even in that color."

Christine shook her head in astonishment. "You are lovely."

_On the outside. _She signed to Christine. _Look underneath for the true beauty Christine. Please, give Erik a chance. _Christine frowned and shook her head.

"Girls!" Madame Giry said sharply. "The curtain goes up in five minutes! What are you thinking!"

The girls all ran towards the stage. Nina gripped her rose and followed them. Madame Giry's eyes burned into her back, but she said nothing. She moved to the wings as Carlotta got into place on the stage. She took out the cotton and shoved it in her ears. It didn't help much, but it muffled the sound.

IL Muto was a stupid play, but she'd promised Christine she'd watch. The whole score was irritating and Carlotta certainly didn't do it justice. Then an angry shout caused her to jump. It was so loud that she heard it through the cotton.

"DID I NOT INSTRUCT THAT BOX 5 WAS TO BE KEPT EMPTY?"

She jumped out of the chair and glanced around. She knew he was going to do something, but Erik was furious. He must have given them instructions and they ignored them.

Meg lost her part and shrieked, "he's here! The phantom of the opera."

"It's him." Christine said gazing around the stage. Nina couldn't understand the fear in her eyes. "I know it. It's him."

"Your part is silent." Carlotta spat at Christine, pushing her back towards the couch. "Little toad!"

"A toad Madame?" Erik said his voice as sharp as a whip. She saw many in the audience jump at the tone in his voice. "Perhaps it is you…who are the toad."

Carlotta ignored the tone in his voice and immediately resumed the song. "Serafimo, away with this pretense. You cannot speak, but kiss me in my CROOAK!"

Everyone stared in shock. Erik laughed loudly, echoing across the theatre. Carlotta tried many times to resume, but she kept croaking. Nina gulped nervously and stepped backwards. Erik, was clearly not a man to be vexed or crossed.

* * *

><p>Erik grinned as he watched everyone frantically scramble about to get the ballet and Christine ready. Christine looked as if she was about to keel over from surprise, but she'd adjust. She had to she. She was a performer and he was determined that she shine.<p>

Nina had been assigned to go get Carlotta's cat that had managed to get out of the dressing room in all the confusion. He shook his head as he watched her hot on the trail of the fat cat.

Nina, he did not understand her. She was not like other girls or Christine for that matter. She wasn't scared of his face. He could never forget when she'd looked at him in the face. She was curious, but there was more to it than that. He had the strangest feeling like, she'd seen his face a long time ago.

The music started up signaling the start of the ballet. He moved along and he could hear Nina wheezing, but holding that golden butterball of a cat. He shook his head. Just like a cat, in a moment of terror to climb the highest thing available. Nina exhaled and shook the cat gently.

"There you are." He recognized that as buquet's voice. "Alone at last."

Nina moved past him gripping the cat that let out an indignant meow. But Buquet wasn't going to let her pass. He gripped her by the arm and yanked her close. "You're going to pay for earlier today!"

Nina dropped the cat, which at the first sign of trouble promptly decided to run away again. She pushed at him but the man was too strong for her. Erik's blood boiled, no one else was around except him. Once he heard Nina's garbled sound and watched Buquet pull her onto the catwalk did he decided to spring into action. He pulled the Punjab lasso from his pocket and this time; Buquet wouldn't live to touch another ballet girl.

* * *

><p>Nina felt so useless. This disgusting man was going to take advantage of her and she couldn't even scream for help. She squeezed her eyes shut as tears ran down her face.<p>

Suddenly Buquet let out a groan and she opened her eyes to see Erik with what appeared to be a hangman's noose around buquets neck. He pulled the rope tight and Buquet struggled with him, but Erik was stronger. She pushed her skirts down in some order and wiped her eyes. She then realized she was on the catwalk and gripped the ropes as the wood bounced underneath her feet.

A loud clatter then screaming caused her to look and she saw Buquet was hanging below the catwalk. Erik had hung him! She stared at him in shock and she felt a little frightened. Erik moved quickly and picked her. She clutched his neck as he moved towards a wall with rapid speed. It opened and they moved into a passageway.

She gasped as he set her back on her feet. "Are you all right?" he asked.

Her eyes were wide. _You killed him!_

He nodded. "Yes! Those damn fools refused to fire him! He's harmed his last ballerina!"

She blinked and stared at him. _His last? You mean there have been others?_

"Many!" he said. "He's gotten rough the last few months and several quit for that reason. But what he tried to do to you is…unacceptable."

He reached for her hand and he led her along the corridor. His hands were cold and she shivered a little. He released her hand. "Worry." Bitterness rang in his voice. "I won't touch you again."

She reached for his hand and placed it on her neck. He jumped at the contact. _See? Your hands are cold. It startled me. _She'd been running after the cat and then her almost attack had caused her to sweat profusely. _It wasn't disgust honest. Just the temperature difference._

Erik was a very strange man. He didn't hesitate on hanging a man who was abusing a girl. But a simple touch from a girl caused him to jump. He was powerful, mysterious and yet frightened from the oddest things.

"I see." He removed his hand from her neck. "Come on. I'm taking you to the roof. There's too much action down there, you'll be discovered popping through a wall."

She nodded and he led her through a narrow passage. He let go of her hand and moved a few levers that caused the ceiling above them to open. He climbed up some stairs and held his hand to help her up. She grasped it and came up the stairs. She turned to see where they were and saw they were a few steps away from the railing of the roof. She gasped as she saw the spectacular view and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Erik let out a startled sound and he jumped back, his hands held out as if he were unsure of what to do with them. She scrunched her eyes closed and signed with one hand while holding onto him with the other.

_I hate heights. Too near the edge._

"Sorry." He said.

"What was that?"

They both paused hearing Christine. Erik pulled her behind a horse statue and they peered cautiously around the corner. Christine looked frightened and lost as she sank to the ground crying.

"Christine." Her head jerked up. That was Raoul. "Come here."

He held out his hand to her and she looked at it for a moment before accepting it. Raoul stepped closer and removed Christine's hood, her hands rested on his side. Raoul had begun to set the hood down when he looked into Christine's eyes. A strange light flashed in their eyes, and the whole atmosphere on the roof changed.

They weren't the same two people anymore. Both had gone from friends to lovers instantly.

"Shh," Raoul pulled Christine into his arms and rubbed her back. "No more talk like that Christine. Forget all your fears now, I'm here. Nothing will harm you ever. He won't ever harm you."

"Oh Raoul!" Christine said. "Promise me that all those words are true. Please!"

Nina realized that Christine must have told Raoul everything and he had this distorted picture in his mind. But somehow the knowledge of that had turned everything into this love scene between them.

"Everything is true Christine." Raoul said stepping back and gazing into her eyes. "Let me be your strength, light and shelter. I'll give you anything you wish."

"All I want is freedom, a world with no more night, and you." Christine blushed and dropped her gaze. "You always beside me." Raoul's face lit up and Christine blushed. "Forgive me, that was bold of me."

"Christine," Raoul said clutching her hands to his chest. "I want you to share with me one love and one lifetime together. I need you here beside me and anywhere you go…. Let me go to." Raoul knelt to one knee. Erik inhaled sharply as Nina's heart stopped. "Marry me Christine."

Erik was shaking his head and her head was pleading. _**No, don't Christine. Please. Don't please.**_

But in her heart she knew it wouldn't happen. Christine's eyes were so full of love and they were for Raoul. "Yes!" she said. "I love you Raoul."

Erik groaned and turned away from the scene. His shaking shoulder's told her he was sobbing quietly. She couldn't look away.

Raoul stood up, his eyes blazing with an intense passion that made her heart ache all the more. Christine's eyes sparkled with anticipation as Raoul edged closer. She watched as their lips met with a passion that told her it was over. She turned her back respectfully as tears ran down her cheeks. The sound of each kiss made the knife go a little deeper into her back. Her tears ran down her face and she covered her mouth to muffle her sobs.

"I-I must go." Christine gasped and she imagined her pulling away from raoul. "They'll wonder where I am."

"Christine I love you so." Raoul said.

Erik groaned as the sound of more kisses were heard. "Order your fine horses." Christine said. "Be waiting for them at the door."

"I'll be counting the moments until you're beside me."

The sound of their footsteps retreated down the stairs. She stood up and saw them close the door. She tapped Erik on the shoulder and he ignored her. Erik stood and walked numbly over to the spot where they'd stood. Erik picked up a red rose with a black satin ribbon around it.

"I gave you my music Christine. I made your song take wing." Utter despair and angst rang deep in his voice. "And this is how you repay me?" he clutched the rose and cried. "Christine. Christine."

Nina wrapped her arms around her body and slowly moved towards the stairs, leaving Erik alone. She knew he wouldn't want her there and she didn't want him to witness her heartbreak anymore that he wanted her to wittiness his.

She had just reached the stairs when she heard Erik let out a terrible yell. "YOU WILL CURSE THE DAY YOU DID NOT DO ALL THAT THE PHANTOM ASKED OF YOU!"

Erik spun around and he vanished back down the hole they'd come up. She moved down to the stage as fast as she could. But she had several stories to go and her fear of heights hindered her speed somewhat. She could handle heights to a degree, but looking down at the city of Paris had really scared her. By the time she got down, Christine would be on the stage.

She gasped for air at the foot of the stairs and was grabbed by Madame Giry. "Our lead ballerina twisted her foot in the confusion and cannot perform. Christine assures me you know the part so get into costume now!"

Nina groaned and went to get into the costume. Erik was planning something and she had no idea what it was. She pushed it out of her mind as much as she could, but it was still there when she danced. It probably showed, but the audience cheered her when she took bowed.

Some even threw a rose at her. She smiled and picked them up. One had a black ribbon around it and she froze bent over. She straightened immediately and backed away looking for any signs of mischief and she saw the chandelier moving.

She tapped the nearest person and pointed at the chandelier. The ballerina gripped her arm so she couldn't point. "Get her other arm." She hissed to her companion. "She's having another one of her fits."

Nina wrenched an arm free just as Christine ran out for her bows. She grabbed Christine and signed quickly. _Chandelier! _She pointed at it as it began rocking.

"RUN!" Christine screamed pointing at the chandelier. Everyone was hysterical and began to get out from under the chandelier.

"GO!" Erik shouted.

Christine jumped at the sound of his voice and everyone screamed. The chandelier headed towards the stage and everyone scattered as the chandelier crashed onto the stage sending glass everywhere.

Nina shook her head as tears ran down her cheeks. _**Oh Erik. You cannot handle it like this. You'll push her farther away from you. **_She knew he was reacting to his broken heart. She hoped in her head that he could fix this, but she knew it would never be.


	5. Why?

Chapter five

Why?

_Please Christine. Go talk to him! Don't leave him like this!_

She shook her head. "No." Tears filled her eyes. "You said he loved me! Is this how he shows his love? By almost killing me?"

_Christine, he's upset. He's not like other men, I'm sure he's freaking out cursing himself for doing such a stupid thing._

"Well, why should he be upset with me?"

_He saw you on the roof with Raoul._

Christine froze. "He what?"

_He saw you kiss Raoul and heard you accept his proposal. He loved you desperately and you broke him._

"He-how...how do you know this?"

Nina dropped her gaze and sighed. _I was with him._

"You were with him!" Christine shrieked. "How could you lie with that disgusting creature?"

_No! It wasn't like that._

"He gives you dresses, you spy on us with him, what else could I think?"

_Christine, that poor man has spent a lifetime alone, in the dark, underground. Can you not find an ounce of love, or even sympathy in your heart for him? _

She shook her head. "I love Raoul. I can't."

_Why not? Do you have any idea what he must be feeling right now?_

"Then you go to him! Tell him that I love Raoul and I can't love him?"

_Why me?_

"I can't! My heart isn't strong enough to look past his face."

_It's not my heart that he wants._

"Then we're alike. I don't want his heart." Christine tied her cloak around her throat. "You go to him!"

She shook her head. _No. It is you who have the problem with him. Not me._

"But you seem to be friends with him, I can't be. Not to a murderer."

_Christine, he killed Buquet because he was going to rape me! Buquet had tried this sort of thing before with other ballerina's, that's why some of them left abruptly as you've told me. _The light in Christine's eyes died and turned to horror. _I believe the dress was a present because I left mine at his place and I wouldn't tolerate Buquet's evil words against him. But I don't make his heart sing like you can._

"Christine!" Nina turned to see Raoul hurrying towards her. Raoul's arms went around her waist and her held her close. "Oh thank God you're all right."

Nina muffled a cry as she saw Raoul kiss Christine. The joy in their eyes was too much for her. She turned and ran away.

" Nina! Come back!" Christine called. "Nina!"

Nina ignored her; she glanced back to see Christine and Raoul following after her. She shook her head and entered Carlotta's dressing room. She closed the door and moved to the mirror. Her hands searched frantically until the mirror gave way. She got in behind the mirror and closed it. She exhaled and looked towards the mirror, it was a two-way mirror, and she saw Christine and Raoul run in the room.

"What?" Raoul said. "Where'd she go?"

"The mirror!" Christine said.

They ran towards the mirror and she stood up and looked at the levers. She gasped as the lever began to move when they found the button. She grasped it and pushed it back into position.

Christine groaned. "It's no use! I can't get it open."

Raoul growled and banged the window. "It's her choice!"

"She thinks he won't harm her! But he will!"

"It's her life," Raoul said taking her arm. "Come on, we must get you to safety!"

"But I can't leave Nina!"

"But you told me yourself that she's not afraid of his face and he seems to be kind to her. Why should you fear now?"

"Because he tried to kill me!" Christine said. "He could turn on her!"

"Like I would." Erik muttered. She turned around to see him. "I don't kill angels." He looked awful. His face was dry but his eyes were swollen red from the tears he must have been crying.

_How'd you know I was here?_

"The alarm goes off when someone tries the button."

_They tried to get it, but I held the door shut._

He watched the scene. Raoul was quite the charmer, a few more pretty words and Christine left the room with him. "What are you doing here?" Erik asked.

She wiped and eye. _Christine is going to stay with Raoul and his family. I don't want to go with them. This was the only way I could avoid them forcing me to go._

"So you'd prefer a life underground with me," he said sarcastically. "to that one up above?"

She nodded. _I'm not ready to see them together yet. If you'd rather I not stay, I'll stay in the dormitory._

He shook his head. "No. You can stay, but be warned I live an unusual life style so don't upset anything."

_I won't._

"But when I persuade Christine to marry me, you'll have to move out."

_Erik, please, don't do this to yourself. _She said. _I'm going to have to move on, as will you. Raoul doesn't love me, though I wish he would. _

"That can't be a very strong love Nina." Erik said turning to walk down the corridor. "If you're willing to give up that easy."

_**Stubborn man. We all have to come to terms with the obvious. But since you've lived under here without love for so long, I won't force the issue. **_

She followed him back down to his underground domain. She now had time to look around.

"I'll make you something to eat." Erik said.

She tapped him on the shoulder and when he turned around she shook her head. _Cooking is a woman's job; I'll make you supper._

Erik stared at her in amazement. "I can't let you do that!"

_I insist. You can compose if you'd like._

He shook his head. "If I do that, I'll be here all night. Besides, you're my guest. It wouldn't be right."

_Why don't we work together then?_

Erik shifted uneasily. "I don't think that's a good idea."

_Why not?_

"I was never allowed to even help my mother in the kitchen."

_I'm not your mother. I'm Nina! _She moved past him and gave him a little swat on his thigh to get him to move over. She held her hands high above her head so she could still 'talk' with him. _And I'm going to help you make dinner. What shall we have?_

Erik stared at her with his mouth open. "I-I don't know."

_How about a chicken salad? _She smiled. _I can make a good lemon pepper chicken if you have any chicken._

He nodded. "Follow me."

Erik led her down to a huge well. She looked over and saw that he had produce and meat suspended above the water to keep it cool. She pulled up the lettuce, tomatoes, cucumber, and onions as Erik selected the chicken.

"Thigh or breast?" She looked at him with her hands full. He sighed. "Blink once for breast and twice for thigh." She blinked once. "Ok." He grabbed the onion from her, freeing a hand. "Anything else?"

_Feta or mozzarella cheese._

"Feta." He said pulling it up. "Here you go. Oh, and a few fresh lemons."

She smiled and walked back to the kitchen with Erik. She should have felt uneasy, but she liked it down here. It was cool, calm and quiet; almost too quiet down here. No wonder Erik had fallen in love with Christine so hard. He was probably so lonely and miserable. And watching her from wherever he could see her, she must have appeared, lovely, enchating, kind and loving. Not to mention she had a beautiful voice, and she suspected that's what made the attraction so strong.

She set her salad fixings down on the counter and began looking for the knives. Finding the ones she wanted she walked back and placed them on the counter. She hesitated at the onions and tapped Erik on the shoulder. He jumped as he always did and spun around.

_Do you like onions in the salad?_

He exhaled, "If it pleases you, put them in."

_I'm asking if you want them? I can put them on the side of the salad and eat them on my own._

Erik frowned. "That's kind…but…yes, I like onions."

_Good. Can you help with the lettuce please?_

"Sure."

She started peeling the onion as Erik washed the lettuce behind her. She wished she could talk to him and then the room wouldn't be so quiet. The onion scent burned her eyes so she walked over to Erik and waited until he was done with the water before plunging the onion under the water.

He shifted away from her and watched her as she sliced the onion. She could feel him watching her, but he didn't speak. It was a strange comfort. Like the kind a mouse felt inside an unbreakable glass box with a cat looking at it. Knowing you were safe, but the danger was still there.

They finished the salad together and Erik insisted on cleaning up the counter while she did the chicken. Once he was done, he stood by and watched her as she fried, salted, peppered the lemon chicken carefully. He then left to get the bread, butter and wine once the chicken was ready.

She noted his small proportion when he sat down. But it didn't dawn on her that his mask was causing him trouble. She tapped her wineglass with her knife causing him to look up.

_You can remove your mask, it must be uncomfortable._

Erik couldn't have been more shocked.

_**He looks as if I had just offered to make love to him after dinner. **_Nina thought inwardly. _**Now, where did that come from? Well, he does, he looks so shocked.**_

"I'd rather not disgust you." he said darkly.

_I've seen your face Erik and the only person whose face did disgust me is dead. _She sighed.

"My own mother never allowed me to remove my mask at the table, so why should I remove it for you?"

_But it's uncomfortable for you to eat with it on. _she sighed. _But if you're uncomfortable removing it in front of me, I won't press you. I wasn't disgusted when I saw it then, so why should I be disgusted now?_

Erik sighed and she sipped her wine. She could feel him debating and she looked up at him as he slowly removed the mask. He hesitated and laid it down on the table.

_Good, _She smiled. _now you can enjoy your meal. It didn't look very comfortable for you._

Erik shook his head and he resumed eating. He kept glancing at her, as if he expected her to start screaming in terror at any moment. She rewarded him with smiles. A strange sound from Erik made her look up at him. She looked and noted he had tears in his eyes.

_What is it?_

He inhaled. "I'm sorry but…why can't Christine be more like you?" he asked. "Kind…unafraid…Christine why?"

Nina felt tears fill her eyes at his pleading words. _I don't know. __**Why can't Raoul have been a little more like him? More open eyed.**_

She stood up and walked over to him and cradled his head against her chest. Erik's hands went cautiously around her waist and she felt some tension around his shoulders release. As they cried, a little pain inside her went away with each teardrop.


	6. Christmas time

Chapter six

Christmas time

Nina straightened away the breakfast dishes and began washing them. The last few days had been quiet and peaceful. Erik let her sleep in Christine's room at night and he always maintained a respectable distance from her. She rather thought that it was because he was afraid of her somewhat.

He wandered around with his mask off freely and that didn't bother her. It actually bothered him and the fact that _it _bothered him, bothered her. If she tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention, he always jumped and covered his face with his hand.

Today, Nina decided she'd do some knitting, but she was out of yarn.

She walked up to Erik and tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped and spun around. He sighed and dropped his hand from his face. "Yes?"

_I'm going out to get some yarn. Is there anything you need me to get?_

He shook his head and walked over to his desk. "No, I don't need to be a bother."

She groaned and he looked up. _It is no bother! Honest, do you need me to get anything?_

He shook his head and walked over holding a huge roll of francs. "No. Here, go buy yourself something."

She gasped and stared at it, there had to be at least two hundred francs there. _Erik I can't._

"Go ahead. Buy yourself something." He closed her hand so she couldn't sign. "I insist. I can afford it. I make 20,000 francs a month and have no one to spend it on. Now go ahead and enjoy yourself."

Nina stared as Erik turned and walked over to his organ. She sighed. When he was on the organ there was no disturbing him.

She walked up to the passageway that led to the street. Erik had showed her every inch of his lair and she knew them well. She exited the passageway and came out on the street.

She inhaled the cold, crisp, winter air and smiled. She wished Erik would come and join her, but he cared nothing for the world above. They didn't discuss their pasts with each other and only spoke when it was necessary which wasn't often. She liked him, but she wasn't in love with him, she thought of him as a good friend.

She walked down the street and everyone wished her a merry Christmas. Nina frowned; she hadn't realized how close Christmas was. According to her calculations, it was tomorrow and she didn't have a present for Erik.

She immediately headed to a gentleman's shop and all the gentlemen stared at her. It was highly improper she knew, but she had no one who could go buy a present for her.

A young sales clerk walked up to her. "Excuse me, may I help you?"

She hesitated. She had no clue what she'd get Erik. She nodded.

"What have you in mind?" She shrugged. He sighed. "Can't you speak?" She shook her head. "I apologize, I'll do my best to try to understand. Is this for your father?" She shook her head. "A friend." She nodded. "A good friend?" She nodded. "Might I suggest we look at the watches? We've got some new ones that have just come in."

She nodded and followed him towards the jewelry counter. He pulled out a watch and opened it. It played a little melody that she didn't recognize. It was a lovely song. She smiled and examined it.

"Solid gold." The sales clerk said.

"Excuse me," she stiffened at Raoul's voice beside her. "I'm here to pick up my purchase…. Nina!" she turned politely and smiled. "Oh you're all right! What are you doing here?" she tapped the watch and he frowned. "Buying a watch, whom for?"

She frowned and shook her head. She turned to the clerk and pulled out a few francs and tapped the watch. "Oh, this will be fifty francs."

"Allow me," Raoul said. "it's the least I can do. Christine is worried about you."

The clerk put the watch in a bag and she tapped him and made a motion for him to wrap it. "You want it wrapped?" she nodded. "All right."

She turned to Raoul and noticed the white silk scarf around his neck. She tugged at it and he frowned. "This?" she nodded and looked around the store. "Follow me. We'll be back."

"All right Mr. Chagney."

Raoul stopped at the display. "Don't go anywhere, I'll be right back."

_**Probably to get Christine so he doesn't look stupid talking to a mute!**_

She turned back to the scarves. She didn't know what color Erik liked best, so she used her own judgement. There was a deep, red and she decided to go with that.

"Nina!" Christine said running up to her and hugging her. "I've been so worried about you."

_Really? Do you think so low of him you expected him to kill me? _Christine's face froze. _I've been staying with him, in separate rooms, in a very respectable order. He's a kind man Christine. You should have given him the chance when you had it. _When Christine frowned she moved up to the desk.

The sales clerk smiled. "Will there be anything else?" she shook her head. "I'll have it wrapped."

She nodded and Christine whispered. "You're buying _him _presents?"

_It's Christmas. Peace on earth good will to **all** men._

Christine shook her head. "I don't understand you Nina."

_I don't understand you either. _

She stood there in silence until the sales clerk handed her the packages. "Merry Christmas Miss." She smiled and reached into her purse and handed him one of the francs without looking at it.

"I'll pay for her items." Raoul said.

_Tell him it's for the clerk. He was so nice in helping me._

"She said it's for the clerk."

The clerk choked. "Miss, I think you made a mistake. This is a hundred."

She stared and fingered through all the money. Sure enough, Erik had given her all hundreds. She nudged Christine.

_I don't have anything smaller._

"What!" Christine gasped. "Nothing smaller!"

"I'll get your change." He said.

She banged the counter and shook her head. She turned to Christine. _Tell him to keep the change._

"Christine!"

_It's Christmas. So wish him a very merry one for me._

Christine stammered, "she-she said to keep it and have a…very merry Christmas."

The clerk looked like he was about to faint. She took the packages and smiled broadly. She waved at him and he stammered. "Merry…Christmas."

"Nina! Wait!" Christine said hurrying after her.

She held up one hand over her head and signed. _I've got lots of shopping to do._

"We'll drop you off!"

She shook her head. _No thank you._

"Nina wait." Christine said once they were outside. "You've been rushing to and fro so much I've hardly seen you since that night. I've got something to tell you." she grinned as she pulled at a chain around her neck. "We're engaged."

The sight of the ring dangling around Christine's throat was almost more than she could bear. _Christine, I've got to go._

"Wait, aren't you happy for me?"

She blinked. _Maybe someday I will be, but right now, I feel just as miserable as Erik did._

"Nina. I don't understand."

_No you don't and I won't hurt you by saying why I feel this way. But give me some time and you and I will be good friends again._

"Tell me," Christine pleaded. "Even if it hurts me. Please."

_Love is a cruel game. Erik loves you… and I love Raoul. _Christine stared at her in shock. _I always did. That's why I've been avoiding you two. I can see you love each other and I don't want to come between you._

"Oh Nina," Christine said. "I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

_Neither did Raoul. But don't worry, I'm getting over it slowly, and I will be happy again soon. Can you forgive me?_

"Can you forgive me?" Christine said. "I am so sorry."

She smiled as tears filled her eyes. _You're happy Christine. That's all that matters, but please, never tell Raoul._

"I won't." She hugged her. "You're my dearest friend."

_And you're mine. I must go now._

"Be careful."

_Don't worry. We rarely say more than a hundred words to each other. Merry Christmas._

"Merry Christmas."

Nina gripped her purse and hurried off to do some more shopping. She immediately purchased a basket to put Erik's present's in. then she went shopping for a miniature tree that she could easily hold with one arm. Her basket was soon bulging with ornaments, lights, holly and candles. So they easily disguised Erik's presents underneath.

She then purchased another basket for food. She picked up a small ham, a few sweet and red potatoes, green beans and bacon. Each time she went shopping she let the clerk who helped her have a very generous tip. She had no idea how Erik would react when she came back with these items and a good portion of his money gone. She'd sent some items to Madame Giry so she'd help her get some of the items down here.

She kept checking to make sure she wasn't being followed and fortunately no one did. Her arms were aching and she was cold when she made her way back to the opera house. The passage, which was typically cold, felt warm in comparison to the streets from which she came.

"Nina?" Erik called once she came in the main room. "I made you some tea." He stood up holding some music. "Now I," the music fluttered to ground. "what are you doing?" he said taking the groceries from her. "What's this tree doing in here? They don't grow without sunlight you know."

She chuckled as best as she could. _It's a Christmas tree._

He frowned. "A what?"

_Christmas tree. _It suddenly dawned on her that he may never have celebrated Christmas before. _I'm sorry, have you celebrated Christmas before?_

"Not since I was five." He said. "And even then, it's nothing I'd care to remember.

_Would you rather I not do this?_

"If it makes you happy, feel free to."

_But I asked you. If it makes you unhappy, I won't do it._

"Nina, my feelings are of little consequence." She reached into her pocket and handed back the money. He waved it away. "Keep it. Your water for the tea should be ready." He walked back to his piano and sat down promptly.

She sighed and took the ornaments out of the basket and hesitated at the presents. She took the watch out and put it in her pocket. She grabbed the chocolate and Erik's scarf. She handed it to him and walked into the kitchen.

The water was hot. She made Erik a cup of tea as well as hers and put some chocolates on a plate. She came out with them on a tray and found Erik still sitting they're looking at the present curiously.

She frowned and sat next to him on the piano bench. _Is something wrong?_

He started out of his reverie. "I'm sorry. No one ever bought me a present before."

Tears filled her eyes. _Then I'll buy you a present every holiday to make up for the ones you missed._

"Don't be silly." He said. "I'm not worth it."

She shook her head. _Don't put yourself down Erik. You're better than that._

Erik opened the present slowly, being careful not to tear the paper. The look on his face made her wish she had bought him more presents. Erik gently held the scarf in his hands.

She took it and wrapped it around his neck. _Do you like the color? You wear nothing but black and white and I didn't know what color you liked. This color looks good on you._

"This is fine." He said quietly. "I'm lucky to get anything from anyone. Thank you."

She shook her head at him and leaned forward and kissed his cheek. Erik let out a loud gasp and his entire body trembled. But at that moment, something new stirred in her and she saw Erik in a whole new light. He moved off the piano bench holding his cheek where she'd just kissed him.

"Erik?" That was Madame Giry. They both turned to see her coming down a passageway. She held the other packages in her arm. "What are you doing ordering all these things?"

Erik ran towards his room and closed the door. Madame Giry frowned at her. "I might have known you'd have something to do with this." She tossed the bags on the table. "You're no good for him."

_We are just_

"Listen, I don't understand a word of what you're saying." She sighed. "If there's a piece of paper around here, write on it."

Nina nodded and went for a piece of paper. She grabbed a pencil and wrote on the paper. We are just friends.

"What did you do to upset Erik so?"

Nothing. I bought him a present today. He looked so upset that I kissed him on the cheek.

"You kissed him!" Madame Giry shrieked. "Have you no head on your shoulders? He's never been kissed by any one! He's been under here for almost his whole life!"

I'm aware of that. Tell me, what presents have you bought him for Christmas? Did you spend Christmas with him? Did you visit him or listen to his compositions?

Madame Giry rolled her eyes. "He doesn't like to be bothered. Didn't you know that?"

I suppose he likes living alone them?

"He does!"

"Because you force him to live like this!"

"I forced him!" Madame Giry. "The world won't let him live! The world is cruel."

Not all of the world. There are kind people.

"Tell that to the men who whipped him when he was a boy! Tell that to the gypsy's who put him in a cage, put him on display as the devil's child!"

_**Devil's child. **_The words echoed in her mind. _**Devil's child. **_Multi-colors and various things flashed in her mind. The weird sounds of a carnival rang in her ears.

"You! What do you know about him anyway? You're lucky he lets you live here!"

Madame Giry's voice was growing dim. "That's quite enough!" Erik shouted at Madame Giry. "How dare you?"

"How dare I?" Madame Giry said. "You honestly don't know who she is?" She frowned. "Maybe she'd change her mind once she knew how you're connected to her father's death!"

Those words made Nina's heart freeze in her chest. The whole world became buzzing kaleidoscope and her breathing picked up. Erik's eyes met her and concern grew in his eyes. "Nina." He moved towards her and she reached for him as her throat tightened and she felt the world escaping from her. She tried screaming as the panic built up in her, but the darkness claimed her first.


	7. Driving Nina away

Chapter seven

Driving Nina away

Erik caught Nina before she slumped to the ground unconscious. He glowered at Madame Giry. "Satisfied Madame? Are you trying to kill her?" _She reached for me! In her moment of panic, she reached for me!_

"Oh stop it Erik! She was criticizing me."

"I highly doubt anything she could sign would deserve such a violent attack."

"I'm looking out for you. It is better if she stays away from you. She obviously upsets you."

"She doesn't mean to." He growled setting her on a couch and loosening a few buttons so her throat wasn't constricted. "Are you trying to drive away the one friend I've got in this world?"

"What about Christine?"

Erik spun around. "Christine is the love of my life. Nina is a friend."

"Well, the love of your life is engaged to Raoul De Chagney even as we speak!"

Erik stiffened and moved away from the couch to get Nina some water. He had very little time to win Christine back, but he was going to try. He couldn't do that with Nina in the picture. He filled a glass with water and got his handkerchief wet

"Aren't you even listening to me?" Madame Giry said. "Aren't you curious about how you're involved with her father's death?"

"Unless her father was Joseph Buquet, no I'm not interested." He said glowering at her. "You scared her and she hasn't done a thing. She doesn't bother me much and she went through all this trouble to get stuff for Christmas tomorrow and you start yelling at her."

"I don't think you're in love with Christine." Giry said. "I think you're in love with her!"

"That's ridiculous!" he said.

"Is it?" she smirked. "She obviously cares enough about you to kiss you."

"It wasn't like that." He said pressing the wet handkerchief on her forehead. "She bought me a present."

"I noticed."

"I don't see why you think anything of her."

"Because she pities you! It's obvious. She's the only woman on earth who can't scream at the sight of your face."

"ENOUGH!" He shouted; her truthful words cut deep. "Get out! Now!"

Nina stirred and moaned. Erik gently slapped her face. "Nina? Wake up."

She groaned and her fingers slowly spelled. _What…happened?_

"You fainted. Madame Giry said something that upset you."

"I told her the truth!"

"Out now Madame!" he said firmly. Madame Giry walked up the stairs muttering angrily to her. Nina frowned. "Don't sign anymore, just rest."

She shook her head. _I'm fine._

He shook his head. "No. You rest. Your face was as white as a sheet."

_I-i something happened. _She said slowly. _Something bad. But…I can't remember… what. It happened so long ago._

"When the time comes, you'll remember. And not when Giry tries to frighten you into remembering." Nina tried to sit up. Erik gripped her shoulders and forced her gently back on the couch. "Rest."

She reached up and touched his lip. Erik felt his entire body tremble at her contact. She always sent little shivers down his body and he couldn't understand why. His heart belonged to Christine.

Nina brought down her finger and he saw blood staining it. He touched his lip and saw it was bleeding. He groaned and stood up. Nina gripped his elbow and tugged him back down. Then she began to gently dab at it with the handkerchief he'd used on her head moments ago.

He covered her hand and removed the handkerchief; he felt that familiar warmth in her hand and he hesitated, holding her hand for a second. Nina smiled and rubbed a finger over his. Her fingers were always so warm.

Nina reached up with her free hand and touched his mask. Her eyes asked permission to remove it and he actually nodded. She removed it gently and set it on the arm of the couch. She reached out and gently touched his deformity. Something inside him went weak and something surrendered.

He slowly reached out and touched Nina's cheek. She exhaled and rubbed her cheek into his palm. For a moment, their hands explored each other's faces, then Christine's face flashed in his mind.

Erik yanked his hand back and Nina frowned at him. What was he doing? He wasn't in love with Nina. He was in love with Christine! He was! He had to be!

Erik stood up and left the room taking his mask with him. He closed the door behind him and latched it. He leaned against the doorframe; he needed time. Time to think. Time to sort out his feelings and time was something he didn't have.

* * *

><p>Nina knocked on Erik's bedroom door. It was Christmas morning and she had breakfast ready.<p>

She hadn't seen him since yesterday. Something strange had happened at that moment, something electric. For a moment, she had considered kissing Erik, which was ludicrous. They were only friends. Still, she wondered what'd it would be like.

_It is sometimes the best of friends who wind up married. _Her mother's words from long ago had said.

Nina shook her head and knocked on the door again.

"Yes?" Erik said from behind her.

She spun around and gasped. _You startled me._

"I apologize. What is it?"

She gulped, for some reason Erik was making her heart rate pound fast this morning. He was looking very dashing inspite of his mask being off. _Merry Christmas. Breakfast is ready. _

He nodded and rubbed his eye. "All right, let's go."

He took her arm and led her to the kitchen. Her pulse pounded in her throat. She'd worked making the table look nice and she hoped he'd be pleased.

Sure enough, Erik froze in the doorway and gaped. The table was now adorned with a holly print tablecloth with lace around the edges. A decoration of pinecone in the center of the table had little candles carefully placed. She'd even bought a set of china for two for the occasion.

"How," he stammered. "How did you?"

She covered his mouth with one finger, being careful not to touch it where it had split. _Merry Christmas._

Erik shook his head in amazement. An alarm went off and Erik groaned. "Merry Christmas." He said. "Excuse me."

She followed after him. She wasn't surprised when Madame Giry came around the corner.

"A letter for Nina. Christine asked me to give it to her."

Nina smiled and signed. _Thank you. Would you like to join us for breakfast?_

"I told you many times girl I don't understand you."

"She said thank you and asked if you'd join us for breakfast." Erik said darkly. "I'll answer for you. No."

She nudged him. _It's Christmas._

"I don't care if it's the Second Coming!"

She smiled. _Please?_

He groaned. "No."

"It's all right." Giry said. "Meg and I have an engagement anyway."

"Then don't let us keep you." Erik said. "Our breakfast is getting cold."

"As is mine!" She frowned. "And don't worry…everyone is breaking their backs to make sure the play is ready!"

"Get out!" he shouted.

Nina sighed as Erik pulled her back into the kitchen. _You were rude._

"No more than she typically is." He pulled out her chair for her. "This was very kind of you. You didn't have to go through all this."

_It was no trouble, I wanted to. _She looked at the letter Madame Giry had left her. _Do you mind if I open this letter? It's from my grandfather._

"Go ahead."

Nina opened the letter.

_Dear Nina,_

_I hope this letter reaches you. Your grandmother is ill and she desperately wants to talk to you. Our address is on the envelope and I hope you can make it in time. _

_Love_

_Your grandfather_

Nina set down the letter and stared at her eggs. Her grandmother was ill and needed to talk to her. She hadn't spoken to either of her grandparents since she decided to attend school with Christine. That had been years ago.

"Bad news?" Erik asked.

She blinked and tucked the letter in her pocket. This was Erik's first Christmas, and she wasn't going to spoil it. She'd tell him tonight that she was leaving for London.

_It's from my grandparents. I haven't seen them since I was ten._

"Are they in good hands?" Her grandmother was in God's hands. She nodded and smiled. "You're lying Nina." Erik said standing up and walking over to her. "One of them died or is ill. Right?" Nina blinked back tears and handed him the letter. Erik handed it back to her and shook his head. "I make it a rule not to read personal mail if I can help it. So when are you leaving?"

_Tomorrow._

He shook his head. "Go pack."

She shook her head. _I can leave in the morning._

"I don't need pity Nina!" he snapped.

She frowned. _Pity? What are you talking about?_

"You don't need to remain here because of me." His expression was dark. "I'm not blind, you want to go, and go you shall."

Nina stared at him. What was wrong with him? _Erik?_

"Go!" He shouted. "Don't be foolish! Don't treat your family or friends so carelessly!"

_Erik, you're a friend. Why should I treat you carelessly?_

"Go! Go pack. I can't stand the sight of you! I am sick of this! I've tolerated you and your pity as long as I could. I was trying to figure out how to tell you to get out, and this is a good enough time. Now, get out!"

Nina ran to her room and closed the door behind her. What had she done? Why was Erik so mad with her?

* * *

><p>Erik felt his heart weaken. This could not be happening. He was stronger than this, he had always been strong.<p>

He went to his desk and grabbed a huge wad of francs. It would be enough for her to get to wherever she was going. He felt like a heel, but he needed a way to get Nina out of the way.

Don Juan had been delivered to the manager's office yesterday and everyone was already planning to destroy him. His one ray of light was that Christine was refusing to take part in the plot, but she'd learn her part.

Nina's door cracked open. He tried not to look into her watery brown eyes but that was unavoidable. He handed her the money. "This should be enough to get you wherever you're going."

_London. _She slapped a small square package in his hand. _Merry Christmas!_

Nina ran from the room as he stared at the package in his hand. She'd bought him another present? He hadn't bought anything for her!

He carefully unwrapped it and he found an expensive gold watch in it. He opened it and it chimed 'masquerade' he slammed the lid shut. She had no way of knowing that song. He looked to where she had run off to but she was gone.

Erik slowly began to wonder if he was doing the right thing. Had the key players in this masquerade been reversed already? Had Christine and Nina changed places in his heart?

He shook that thought off. He just hadn't seen Christine in a while. The moment he held her in his arms again, everything would be all right.

He hoped.


	8. It's not you!

Chapter eight

It's not you

Nina paid the carriage driver and stepped out in front of the cute little cottage. She gripped her bag and walked up to the door. She inhaled before knocking. The door instantly flew open.

She smiled at her grandpa. _Hello._

He hugged and took her bag. "Come in. come in."

"Is it Nina?" she recognized the voice of her grandmother. She was surprised to see her up and out of bed.

She hugged her Grandma gingerly. _I thought you were ill._

"That was a ruse." Her grandfather admitted. "We got a letter from your teacher that caused us to be quite worried."

Her heart skipped a beat. _Madame Giry?_

"Yes." Her grandfather nodded.

_May I see the letter please?_

"Sure." Her grandfather said handing her the letter.

_To Mr. and Mrs. Dalton,_

_I am your granddaughter, Nina's teacher. I write this out of concern. I'm aware that the tragedy at the opera house populaire has reached even you. Nina has taken residence with the man responsible for that tragedy. If you care for her, I suggest you get her out of the country soon. The man has a perplexing personality and can be kind one moment and mad the next. He's already killed a man and I would hate for your granddaughter to be next victim. _

_Sincerely,_

_Madame Giry_

Nina ripped the letter to pieces. "Is it true?" her grandfather asked.

_Not the way she paints it. _She exhaled. _ I was living with him, but in separate quarters in the manner of two best friends._

"Has he killed a man?" Her grandmother asked. "I should think you'd know better than to take up residence with someone like that!"

_Erik killed the man to keep my virginity intact and to prevent other girls from loosing theirs! _She grabbed her bag. _I'll rest up and leave in the morning._

"Nina, don't! We haven't seen you since you left us."

_I'd like nothing better than to stay, but I can't like this, under false pretenses. Erik is alone, and I'm not going to leave him alone much longer. I've been gone a week already!_

"What is it about him?" Her grandmother asked. "He must be something if you'd go to him over us!"

_He's a friend, we left on uncertain terms and I want to patch it up. His face is deformed and he lives under the opera house._ Her grandparents stared at her. _When I got your letter, on Christmas day, he forced me out of the house. I thought it was because he was concerned, but I think that there is other work about._

Someone knocked at the door and she opened it to see the mailman. She smiled and took the mail. She took the letter on top that was addressed to her.

"What's that?"

_From one of the ballet girls, Meg. Christine must have given her my address._

Nina unfolded the letter and began reading it.

_Dear Nina,_

_I hope this reaches you in time. Hurry back, mother says you know the phantom. He is forcing everyone to do his new show and everything is horrid. Raoul and the managers have a plan to trap him. I'm only warning you because Christine says you're friends with him. If he is your friend, come back and make him give up this madness before someone else gets killed._

_Meg._

Nina crumbled up the letter. She looked at her grandparents and took her bag. _I have to go. Erik is in trouble and I'm the only friend he's got._

"But you just got here!" Her grandparent's said.

_Then come with me. See where I work, meet my friends and we can talk on the way there. I'm not going to abandon him; the world has abandoned him._

Her grandparents looked at her. Her grandfather sighed. "Give us five minutes. We have a lot to talk about and we definetly need to meet this young man."

* * *

><p>Nina stepped off the train in Paris exhausted. Her grandparent's were tired too. It had taken them a week to get to Paris by boat, carriage, and train. She hoped she wasn't too late to stop Erik from making a stupid mistake.<p>

She turned to them. _Go the la rose hotel, I have to go find Erik. If you need me, send word to the opera house._

"Nina!" her grandmother said. "This man better intend to marry you after this!"

_He doesn't love me!_

"Perhaps you can changed his mind!"

_I don't love him._

"You don't?" her grandfather laughed. "If you aren't then why'd you drag us all over to Paris if you don't?"

_I care for him._

"Stop lying to yourself!" her grandmother said. "Say it to yourself just once!"

_**I love Erik. **_

The whole world stopped. Nina stared at her grandparent's smiling faces. Why hadn't she seen it all along? That would explain why she was so concerned about Erik and probably why she hadn't been afraid of his face. For the heavens above hadn't intended for her to be scared of him

Her grandmother handed her a scrapbook. "This may hold the answers you've been looking for. And, if the doctor was right, you'll get your voice back."

_I've got to go. _She signed.

"Alright. We'll see you later."

Nina ran through the crowd to the opera house populaire. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She had to stop Erik before it was too late, and she only hoped that she made it.

Nina flagged a cab and bade the rider to move quickly. She reached the opera house and she handed him a hundred francs without batting an eye. She ran inside the backstage opera house door to hear screaming and people running.

Meg was the first one she was able to grab.

"Oh Nina!" She shrieked. "You're too late! He's hung Piangi and kidnapped Christine. Raoul and mother went after them. Do you know where they went?"

She nodded and Nina ran across the stage with Meg in tow. She saw Piangi getting helped down and paused for a moment of respect. He couldn't sing, but he had always been kind to her. Nina frowned and yanked on Meg's hand.

"What?" Nina patted the wood box that rested behind Piangi's feet. "I don't get it." She pushed the box closer and it touched piangi's feet. "Are you saying Piangi was standing on it and slipped maybe?" Nina nodded and turned to see the whole opera house forming into a mob. She grabbed her skirts and took off without Meg. "Nina wait!"

Nina didn't wait. She ran to Carlotta's dressing room, through the mirror, pushed it shut and bolted it.

She ran down the hall and slowed her footsteps so she wouldn't be heard. She heard the sound of confrontation.

"You deceived me!" Christine cried. "I gave my mind blindly!"

"You try my patience!" Erik shouted. "Make your choice!"

Nina rounded the corner to see a lasso was suspending Raoul and Christine was on the floor looking at Erik. His mask was off and his black hair was gone. She instantly realized he must have worn a wig in her presence. He had natural, thin blonde hair, but she had to confess, he looked more dashing with dark hair. His deformity was worse, but she didn't really take notice. He was alive and well.

"Nina tried to tell me about this." Christine said standing up. "God give me courage to show you that you are not alone."

Nina watched as Christine gripped Erik's shoulder, spun him around and kissed him deeply on the mouth. Nina's heart stopped and she realized that she had come too late. Her heart sank. Who was she kidding? No man...even one deformed like him wanted a mute wife.

* * *

><p>Erik couldn't help but react to Christine's kiss. He'd never been kissed on the mouth before, but he knew well enough, something was missing. It had no…warmth. No sparkle…no kick to it.<p>

He pushed Christine away and thought for a moment. Nina's face filled his mind. He reached for Christine's hand and held it; it was warm, but no special feelings. He felt no thrill in her hand. He let Christine go and the answer hit him.

Nina.

It had always been Nina. Erik moved quickly and released Raoul. "Go!" he said. "Go, leave." Christine walked towards him but he shook his head. "No, both of you!"

"What?" Christine gasped.

"Go! It's not you!"

"What's not me?" she asked. "I don't understand."

Erik wasn't really listening. He was thinking about Nina and how she was in London a week away. Then he thought about the argument they'd had and how he'd cruelly sent her away. What if she never came back? Could he even find her again?

"GO NOW!" He yelled. "GO NOW AND LEAVE ME!" Erik's shriek made Raoul jump and he ran at the two of them. "GO!" Christine and Raoul ran in terror.

The weight of Erik's actions hit him hard and he sank to the floor crying. He couldn't believe what a fool he was. He'd driven the one who he really loved away, and he had no clue where she was. But he knew, she'd never come back here after the horrid way he'd treated her.

* * *

><p>Nina dried her eyes. Erik had gotten over Christine and she knew exactly what he'd meant when he told Christine, 'It's not you.'<p>

He loved her.

Christine and Raoul ran up and bumped into to her. "Nina!" Christine said.

Nina covered Christine's mouth. _Quiet! _She looked back to where Erik was crouched on the floor crying. Through her tears she signed to Christine. _Wait, and watch._

Christine frowned but nodded. "What's going on?" Raoul hissed.

"She wants us to wait and watch."

Nina moved forward, Erik had his back to her and he looked so pathetic her heart was breaking. She knelt down beside Erik, but he didn't notice her. She pressed her hand on his shoulder.

Erik spun around and gripped her wrist. First she saw anger, and then joy filled his eyes. "Nina! You came back!"

She nodded. _Of course I did. I'm your friend._

Erik gripped her hand and kissed it. She blinked. "Nina, I'm such a fool."

_Erik._

"Shh," he said. "let me speak." He stared at her before moving forward and kissing her on the lips. Her eyes closed and she surrendered to her palpitating heart. Oh his kiss was everything she'd dreamed it would be and more! It was perfect!

A loud bang caused them to seperate. _We can't. There's a mob after you. _She stood up and the scrapbook fell from her arms. Erik picked it up and a page fell out. Nina picked it up and froze.

**Walter Dalton, millionaire turned gypsy, murdered.**

"Nina? What is it?" Nina's heart rate sped up as she read on. Wheels began rolling in her head and her heart rate was faster and faster.

**Walter Dalton, who'd given up a promising career in his father's business, was brutally murdered by his fellow gypsies.**

Things began to flash and Nina began to remember things. She had been seven when her father died. She had been there when he'd died. This time, a real scream found it way to her lips.

* * *

><p>Erik jumped as she screamed. He didn't know if he should be glad that she was actually screaming instead of grunting or wimpering. But when her screams grew more and more hysterical he decided to start worrying. She was remembering something; something horrible. Erik was glad when Christine and Raoul ran up.<p>

"Nina," Christine said. "What is it?"

Erik wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm here."

But she didn't hear. She wasn't completely with him.

"There he is!" someone shouted.

Erik felt someone grab him by the hair and pulled him backwards away from Nina. He yelled as he fought against the man holding him. A punch hit him hard in the back and he fell forward. Nina screams grew louder.

"Raoul!" Christine pleaded. "Do something!"

"HOLD IT!" Raoul shouted and the whole mob froze. "HOLD IT!"

"Why should we?"

"Because we are a civilized people, and we will not take the law in our hands." He said. "He will stand trial."

"He never cared for others!"

"This woman loves him!" Raoul shouted. "Do you intend to kill him in front of her?"

The men groaned and someone said. "Fine Vicomte! But it'll still be the gallows for him!"

Erik was gripped firmly and pulled up from the ground. "Nina!" He yelled. All he heard was more screaming from her when he was dragged away. Someone struck him on the head and everything went black.


	9. The trial

**PhantomFan01: I know, but don't worry, everything will work out fine!**

**Katdancer: Yes.**

**Trrmo77: Thank you very much. I was having fun writing yesterday!**

**?: Thank you very much. I update as often as I can. I feel I have an obligation to my readers and I try to live up to it.**

**Phantom Serenity: Because, that would have ended everything too soon.**

* * *

><p>Chapter nine<p>

Nina stirred in her bed. Her body felt totally drained of energy and her throat ached dreadfully.

"Nina?" Christine said. "Oh thank goodness. You're awake! I'll go get your grandparents."

Nina nodded as Christine ran out. She remembered screaming. She couldn't remember when she'd screamed last.

Except for that night.

_Nina held her father's arm as they walked through the gypsy's camp. Her father knelt, "now, I have some work to do. You stay with Madame Lucille all right?"_

"_Yes daddy."_

_He kissed her cheek and went to go repair a wagon wheel. She walked towards Madame Lucille, but the sound of screaming made her turn around. She saw a girl with the 'devil's child' as he was known as, running away. She'd always felt sorry for the boy, so she ran after them as fast her chunky legs could carry her._

"_This way!" she said, pointing the opposite direction. The mob followed her and she trotted back to Madame Lucille's. She sat on the edge of her wagon playing with her rag doll as everyone searched._

_Hours later, Jacques, the leader came up later, reeking of alcohol and sweating profusely. "You!" he shouted. "Little bastard! You lied!"_

"_Get away from her!" her father, shouted punching Jacques._

"_She let the devil get away!"_

_Her father frowned, "you saw her help him get away?"_

"_She turned us in the wrong direction! We lost his trail! There goes our greatest attraction!"_

_Her father laughed. "Since when do you follow the advice of a child? She's only six!"_

"_No more after this! Get out of my caravan."_

_Her father nodded. "All right."_

_Jacques grabbed her and pushed her off the wagon edge. "You to you little brat!"_

_Her father didn't hesitate punching Jacques and so the fight began._

Nina wrapped her arms around her. She couldn't remember the Romanian language. But she could remember her father being beaten and whipped to death in front of her. She now realized, since her father hadn't been of the gypsies by birth, they'd despised him and blamed him for her mother's death the year before.

The horror of it all had shocked her into silence. Her mind shut it off and she ceased speaking. It had taken another trauma and her mind to remember to shock her out of it. But could she speak? The doctor had said she would be able to. She inhaled and formed her lips to try to speak for the first time in almost fifteen years.

* * *

><p>Erik kept his back to the wall while the guards all made harsh comments about his face. But he didn't hear them; all he could hear was Nina's screams before he blacked out.<p>

"Gangway."

He glanced up at the sound of Raoul's voice. He jumped when he saw Christine there with him. He remembered to hide his face as he approached them.

Raoul shook his head; "you're being tried today."

"Is Nina all right?" he asked.

Christine nodded, "she's exhausted, but she's going to be all right." Erik exhaled and sat back down on his cot. "Have you eaten?"

Erik shook his head; "you look horrible." Raoul said.

Erik glared at him, "I look this way every day!"

"no. I mean like you haven't slept or eaten since yesterday."

"that's because I haven't!" he said. "the guards are loud and the paste they dared to shove into my cell would hardly be labeled as food."

Christine shook her head, "I'll go find something."

He shook his head. "I'm fine."

Raoul exhaled. "excuse me, Christine insisted on finding you a lawyer. Is there anyone you would like us to contact?"

He shook his head. "Madame Giry but don't waste your time on lawyers."

"what!" Christine said.

"you must have some defense."

" I told you once Vicomte, the world shows no compassion to me." he smirked. "ironic. You get your true love for an eternity, and I only get to hold her for a moment." He sighed. "Still, I guess it was worth living just for that moment of joy."

"Don't talk like that." Christine leaned forward, "Raoul promised to leave the little incident in the lair out of his testimony."

He nodded, "thank you Vicomte, but that won't help any."

"do you need anything?" Christine asked.

"my mask and wig." He said. "I will not go to trial like this."

Raoul and Christine nodded. "I'll go find it."

* * *

><p>"Nina darling, you can't go to this trial!" her grandmother said. "you're too weak."<p>

"I—must." Her voice was hoarse from the screaming. But it was there. It sounded odd to hear she talk. Her hands kept signing out of habit. "who…else will…help him?"

"Nina, he cannot be as alone in the world as you've said!" her grandfather said. "it's inhuman!"

Nina swung her feet over the edge of the bed. "I can only…think of…Madame Giry…..Christine and I….who actually know him. Christine….not that well." She stood up, her legs feeling like a newborn colt. Her grandmother gripped her arm. "I need…to get dressed."

Her grandmother groaned. "Charles, have them bring some tea. It'll soothe her throat. Plenty of lemon."

"Edith, I protest!" Nina gave him a look and her grandfather sighed. "but I suppose I must."

Nina smiled and walked over to her belongings that were in her bag. She sat down at the table and reached for her brush.

"let me." her grandmother said. "you need to save all your strength for the trial."

"it's odd….being able to talk."

"you'll adjust." Her grandmother said. "and I suspect that after many years of silence…you'll have a lot to say."

* * *

><p>Erik was pushed into the crowded courtroom. One of the guards gave him a hard shove and Erik spun around giving the man a dark glare. The crowd gasped expecting a confrontation.<p>

"Erik!" Christine called. "look!"

he spun back to see Nina slowly, making her way up to the front seat. She smiled weakly and he could see she was exhausted. Erik moved quickly towards her, fighting against the guards. He was able to break free and he didn't stop until he was right in front of her.

"Hold your fire!" Raoul shouted. "He's not going to escape!"

"Vicomte!" the judge shouted. "you are not the law, merely a witness!"

Erik barely heard the confrontation as Nina wrapped her tired arms around his shoulder. he held her close; relishing in the warmth he felt with her in his arms. "are you all right?" she nodded. "thank God above, I was so worried about you."

"excuse me," an elderly gentleman said behind Nina. "my grand daughter needs to sit down."

"of course sir." Erik picked her up and everyone in the courtroom gasped. "where sir?"

"right here!" Christine said. "but I suggest you move slowly. There's a gun trained on you from various angle's."

Erik snorted. "what else is new?" Nina shook her head as he set her down next to Christine. "you should not have come."

"you know her." her grandmother, he assumed, said as she moved to sit behind her. "she goes for something, she goes for it." her grandmother frowned. "you better be worth it young man!"

Erik frowned, "I'm not worth anything."

"will someone restrain the prisoner?" the judge shouted. "bring the court to order!"

Erik was grabbed and tugged back to his seat. Nina sat directly behind him and he turned to see her. She smiled at him. he held up a hand and signed. _I love you._

Nina gasped and smiled as tears ran down her eyes. She held up a hand and signed back. _I love you._

It took all of Erik's control to keep from breaking free and hugging her to death.

"are you with us?" the judge said.

Erik jerked his head back to the judge and Raoul groaned beside him. "I'm sorry your honor."

"how do you plead to the murder up Joseph Buquet and Senor Piangi?"

Erik frowned. Piangi dead? He hadn't heard of that. Now Erik was finally starting to realize how deep he was in this time.

"guilty to Buquet and not guilty to Piangi."


	10. Questioning

**Katdancer: Yes! I hope I did well with the trial. I am horrible with things like this and I know absolutely nothing about politics!**

**Availre: Thank you for reviewing. EVERYONE! Check out Availre's story, it's a good one!**

**Savor-Each-Sensation: You may have mentioned that. But I give my reviwer's credit for that. Everyone's reviews are like inspiration for the soul. A simple word gives me great pleasure and energizes me. I hope I didn't leave you dangling too long.**

**Trrmo77: Yes it was the wagon master. Erik will have another memory of Nina that will make everyone gasp in amazement.**

**Phantom Serenity: Don't worry, they say it in this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter ten<p>

Nina inhaled as she watched Erik. The judge had graciously allowed erik to wear his mask, otherwise this trial would have been pure torture for him. They had begun questioning him about Buquet.

"you pleaded guilty to his death. What provoked your decision to murder it?"

Erik firmly locked his jaw and he refused to speak. She realized he didn't want to humiliate her in the courtroom.

"Are you refusing to answer your actions?"

Erik nodded, "I am."

Nina shook her head. _Tell him._

He shook his head and signed back. _No. I won't have you humiliated._

"Excuse ma'am!" the judge said to her. "if you've anything to say, wait your turn!"

she stood up and Erik spoke quickly. "this is not her concern your honor! I insist she be left out of this!"

Nina gripped the banister and cleared her throat. "your honor. I…would like to testify. I-I know what happened. I was there…when Buquet died."

The judge nodded, "since he refuse's to speak on his behalf, will you take the stand and please speak a little louder?"

"your honor!" Her grandfather said. "she's just got her voice back this morning after many years of silence. She can't speak very loud yet."

The judge looked ashamed. "my apologies. Silence in the court when she speaks so everyone can hear."

Nina moved towards the stand as Erik came off. She smiled weakly as tears filled her eyes. Erik was in complete shock and he had tears running down his face.

"you can talk?"

she nodded and squeezed his hand. "since…this morning. I wanted to surprise you."

Erik quickly kissed her hand before he moved to sit in his chair and he kept his watery eyes trained on him. she smiled and signed. _I love you. _

_I love you too. _He signed back.

Nina placed her hand on the bible, swore to tell the truth and held the bible in her hand and kept her hand firmly on the bible.

"now," the prosecutor said. "how long have you know the defendant?"

Nina shifted. "almost two months. But…I knew him when I was five. I lived with a gypsy carnival," she looked at Erik and she saw him look up and confusion in his eyes. "he was about fourteen, I think." She cleared her throat. "He had been there with the carnival, long before I was born. He'd been put on display, because of his deformity and billed as….the devils child."

"what was his nature back then?"

"the same as yours monsieur…if you'd been jailed in a cage, beaten, starved, had things thrown at you." she saw the prosecutor flinch visibly. "he was savage towards those cruel to him, but he was nice to me."

"how'd he escape?"

"that would have been Madame Giry."

"and when did you meet him again?"

"when he took Christine down to the lair for the first time."

"forcibly?"

she shook her head. "she went willingly. Raoul and I were outside her door and there were no sounds of a struggle." Her voice cracked and she cleared her throat. Erik poured a glass of water from the pitcher on the desk. He nudged Raoul who brought it up to her. "thank you." she sipped it and resumed, her voice a little stronger. "I'm sorry."

"and what happened?"

"It took me a while to figure out where they went, but I found my way under the opera house and I fell in the lake. I can't swim, he pulled me out of the water and saved my life."

"was he angry?"

"no."

"what happened after that?"

Nina decided to leave the topic of Erik giving her a dress out, for it would set tongues wagging against them. "he built a fire in my room, made me tea and left me alone. The following morning, he returned us to the surface where I was assaulted by Buquet."

"in what manner?"

Nina hesitated as heat filled her cheeks. She dropped her gaze. "verbally and physically. Madame Giry…prevented things from going further." She inhaled. "but the night Carlotta made her famous croak…I was sent to get her cat. Buquet cornered me, up in the catwalk, and this time…Erik was the only one there."

"so he strangled him?"

she nodded, "After pulling him off me." her blunt wording made the prosecutor squirm. "Madame Giry and Christine can vouch that there have been other girls who've had to suffer from his hand."

The courtroom buzzed at this revelation.

"you swear that all this is true?"

Nina nodded, "I swear."

"why didn't the accused state this?"

she smiled at Erik, "well, Erik didn't want me to be humiliated."

"Erik?" the prosecutor frowned.

She nodded. "yes, he has a name."

"thank you. will you step down please?"

Nina nodded and cautiously made her way back to her seat. Christine and Giry were called to the stand and they gave their testimony about buquet's character. Madame Giry even found two ballerinas's willing to testify about his treatment of them. She exhaled when she saw the look on the judges face, she knew Erik wouldn't be charged.

"if I had my way," the judge muttered. "I would have hung him myself!" he cleared his throat. "now, on with the murder of Senor Piangi."

Carlotta was the first called upon stage. She reported all the pranks Erik had done on her and then the managers presented all the letters Erik had sent them dictating how 'his theatre' was to be run.

Nina glanced at Erik. She had no idea that all of this was going on behind her back.

She frowned at his back and turned to Christine. "why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you knew!"

she shook her head. "Erik keeps some things from me and this is one of them."

She sat back and watched as Erik took the stand. First, he cleared up the doubt about the opera house. He then produced a paper showing that he clearly owned it. but due to his face, he let the 'owner's run' the theatre due to his face. they had to follow insurrections and his 'salary' was the rent they paid. He then showed figures of how much they made each month and that the rent was reasonable. He also showed a receipt showing he had been the anonymous benefactor who replaced the chandelier. Andre and Firmin were properly embarrassed and apologized profusely. Erik publicly fired Carlotta and told her never to sing another note in the opera populaire.

"Nina," her grandfather said. "it looks like you unknowingly hooked a millionaire."

She shook her head. "I hooked a man."

* * *

><p>"so, explain what happened the night you killed Piangi."<p>

Erik glowered. "I didn't kill Piangi!"

"explain what happened that night then."

Erik exhaled. "I needed to talk to Christine, but her fiancée and the gendarmes were making that extremely difficult. I wrote the play she and Piangi were performing in that night so I knew every note." He cleared his throat. "Piangi ducked behind a curtain and I did put a lasso around his neck. I had him stand on a box, which I did not kick away."

"why put the rope around his neck?"

"if I'm going to take his place on the stage, I can't have him running around alerting the police can I?"

Nina turned and hissed. "Meg, remember the box?" she nodded. "Piangi must have fallen off or something like that."

Meg nodded. "yes. I see what you mean."

"do you expect us to believe that after you killed Buquet by a similar method?"

Erik glowered at him. "Buquet would have been given the same penalty after he'd been tried. But due to the lack of witnesses, he would have gotten away with every hand he laid on every underage girl."

"why didn't you report it?"

Nina turned to Erik. He was looking at her, debating on answering that question. _It's all right. Tell them._

"for the same reason I don't appear publicly unless I'm forced to. People are more fascinated trying to see what's under my mask than what I'm saying."

"well I agree there." The prosecutor said with a smirk. "I'm curious to see what's under that mask myself."

Nina stood up, ready to jump to his defense.

The judge groaned. "what now miss?"

"the prosecutor should mind his tongue." She said sharply. "marguerite Giry, myself, and whomever helped Buquet down can verify that there was a box beside Piangi. Piangi was overweight, and if he tried to escape, he might have fallen off the box and hung himself."

"have you any proof?" the prosecutor asked.

"have you any that he did hang him?" she said firmly. "If Erik says he didn't hang Piangi, I believe him."

"you know the accused very well don't you?" the prosecutor asked.

Nina nodded as he stepped closer. "we're very, very good friends. He has shown me nothing but respect towards me. when I was mute, he was overly considerate and generous. Never made me ill at ease or awkward. When I had nowhere to go after the theatre closed for repairs, he let me stay with him. he gave me money for food, clothes and never once asked for a single franc back."

"you say you lived with him?"

* * *

><p>Nina felt the hairs on the back of her head, stand up on end in warning. She nodded. "he also paid you for food and clothes. But did he pay you for any other services, such as, in bed?"<p>

Nina gasped.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Erik bellowed as he stomped towards the prosecutor.

"Erik!" She said catching the corner of his coat. "Please don't!"

Erik turned to face her just as the prosecutor reached for his mask. Erik let out a howl as his mask and wig were ripped off his face! the whole courtroom screamed in terror and even the guards drew back in horror. the prosecutor stared in horror at the items in his hand.

"Give me those!" Nina shouted reaching for them as Erik tried to bury his face in his arm.

She handed Erik the wig first and he hastily put it on. she handed him the mask and he hastily put it in place. The courtroom silently grew quiet. She turned back to her grandparents were staring at her in shock. she gripped Erik's arm and tugged him back to the table.

The judge pounded his gavel. "all right." He said. "That does shed some light on the accused's attitude. But I shall not forget the criminal actions against him."

Erik watched as the judge exhaled. "however, before I pass judgement there is one question my conscience won't permit me to remain silent about." The judge motion for Nina to come forward and she did. "you seem to care for this…man very much." Nina nodded. "If there's anything you wish to add, say so now. Your pity may have some bearing on this case."

Erik held his breath as Nina was silent for a moment. "pity him?" she looked shocked. "I don't know what you're talking about. I love him!"

The whole courtroom gasped in shock and horror. even the judge looked stunned. Erik felt the blood leave his face at her declaration.

"my dear, all of us have seen his face and," the judge stammered as he shook his head. "Well, you're so attractive. It just isn't possible."

"I thank you, your honor for the compliment. But as the prosecutor said earlier, "have I got proof?" I'll give you proof. For obviously, no one believes me." Nina spun on her heel and walked up to Erik. "would you remove your mask and wig for a moment?"

Erik stepped back cautiously. "why?"

"trust me." she said. "please."

Erik closed his eyes and did as she asked. Once again, the courtroom was filled with sounds of disgust. But this time Erik felt Nina press her body to close to him and he opened his eyes as Nina ran her hands through his thin strands of hair. He gasped as Nina kissed him on the mouth!

The courtroom was in an uproar and the judge was banging on the gavel but no one was listening.

Nina kissed him as if he were whole. No! she kissed him as if he were the only man in the room. He couldn't believe it! how had he ever thought what he felt with Christine was love? This had to be love! No one! No one would ever do such a thing to someone as wretched as him.

she pressed closer to him and his hands shakily made their way around her waist. He felt awkward for a moment, but everything clicked. His soul was flooded with the most joy and happiness he'd ever felt in his entire life. He ran his hands down her back. Nina let out a quiet, pleasured moan and he pulled back.

* * *

><p>Nina stared at Erik, his jaw working hard and tears pouring down his face. tears were coming down her eyes as well.<p>

"Erik?"

he cried and sank down to the ground on his knees, kissing the hem of her dress. "thank you!" he cried. "thank you!"

Nina knelt down and pulled him close to her. "Erik. Please, don't."

"I don't deserve you."

Nina shook her head. "don't, Erik, don't say such things about yourself. I love you."

"ORDER!" The judge shouted as the gavel broke. Silence prevailed. "all right, you've proved it. that has to be one of the most horrible, disgusting, yet wonderful thing's I've ever been privileged to see." He inhaled. "now all stand while I give the verdict."

Nina helped Erik up and he placed his wig and mask back on.

"Erik…..what is your last name?" The judge asked. "I don't believe you mentioned it."

Erik blinked. "I don't know."

The judge snorted. "you don't know your last name?"

He glowered. "I lived with gypsies since I was five and I was known as 'the devil's child for nine years."

"how came you by the name Erik then?"

"she gave it to me." Erik looked at Nina.

She blinked and frowned. "I-I don't…remember."

"do you remember breaking your top?" she shook her head. "I fixed it and you asked me if I had a name." She scrunched her eyes shut and slowly, some of that came back. "I said no."

"and I said if I could call you Erik," she said excitedly. "because you looked like an Erik!"

"Madame!" the judge snapped. He exhaled. "please. This is becoming almost unreal." He stood up. "it is the opinion of this court that …Erik… has been found….guilty….on both charges!"


	11. Merciful guilt

**thatgrrl not logged in: Don't worry, the judge is merciful, in a twisted way. I hope you catch this chapter, for the time everything will run smoothly.**

**Trrmo77: I'm sure you'll be able to take this chapter easily. Thank you, I think fan fiction and everyone's encouragement is improving my writing and imagination. **

* * *

><p>chapter eleven<p>

Nina gasped and Erik gripped her around the waist to hold her up. the whole court was in an uproar; though positive or negative, she couldn't tell. she gripped him tight as her arms would allow as the judge continued speaking.

"it is the opinion of this court that he serve two years in prison." The judge leaned forward. "however, the pleas did not fall on deaf ears."

"didn't they!" she shrieked. "you have no heart! He's spent his life in a prison of the world's making. Never to feel the sun, never to smell a flower, never to feel the cool mist from an ocean. I actually gave him the first present he ever received this Christmas!"

"silence!" the judge said.

"I will not!"

"a hundred francs."

"you are a low, despicable, heartless, wretch of a judge!" she shrieked.

"two hundred francs." He looked at Erik. "I suggest you control her before she winds up paying a thousand francs!"

"a pleasure if I got to spit in your eye!"

"Nina," Erik said, rubbing her shoulder. "quiet, please."

"as I was saying," the judge glowered at her. "two years in prison." He inhaled. "but as everyone pointed out, he has already spent is life in a prison. So he'll be serving his sentence in another manner."

The courtroom was silent and Nina looked up. Erik's hands stilled on her back. The judge studied her for a moment. "your prison has been the prison every man endures. Therefore, in the opinion of this court, you are to spend your prison sentence outside, in the world." Erik stared at the judge in shock.

"you are to purchase a home, bring all your things from underground, work in the opera house and conduct business yourself." His eyes narrowed. "if you so choose, marry this girl before she changes her mind." the whole courtroom laughed at that comment. "As hard as it is to believe, she loves you and I don't think you'll find another woman such as her. An armed guard will be placed with you at all times and you are not to leave France until your sentence is served." The judge picked up the gavel, realized it was broken and groaned. "Court adjourned!"

Nina gasped and looked at Erik. His face was extremely hard to read. She saw relief and fear on his face.

Christine jumped up with a laugh. She flung her arms around Erik and Nina and laughed. "oh I'm so happy!" she shrieked.

Erik nodded limply. She frowned and leaned closely next to him. "Erik?"

"Nina!" her grandmother said. "aren't we going to get an introduction?"

she nodded. "yes." Erik looked a little wary, but he stepped forward. "Erik, these are my grandparents."

He accepted her grandfather's hand. "an honor sir," he dipped his head to her grandmother. "ma'am."

"you're a quiet fellow aren't you?" her grandmother said. "well, well, a few days with Nina and she'll have you talking."

Nina forced a smile. Erik was practically rigid. "uhh, can we discuss all this over dinner later? We've got some packing to do."

"all right." Her grandmother said kissing her cheek. "we'll see you later."

Erik nodded and his face stiffened considerably when a young man in uniform with a rifle and pistol approached them.

"let's go." Erik said gripping her arm and tugging her through the crowd. People scattered naturally from him. Nina trotted after him struggling to keep up with his pace. Erik hailed a cab and she climbed inside with him. the guard climbed up ontop of the carriage.

"opera house populaire!" Erik snapped.

"Erik, what is the matter?" Erik glowered ahead as he twitched his fingers. Then it suddenly dawned on her that Erik would be nervous. He hadn't been up above since he was fourteen. "oh. Erik," she leaned over and squeezed his hand. "I won't leave you."

Erik shook his head. "do you have any idea how difficult this will be for me?"

"very. But you're a strong man. You can do it."

"do you have any idea what it will be like for you?" he demanded. "people are going to start calling you horrible names! They'll talk! Maybe you should just leave me."

Nina leaned her head against his shoulder. "I love you."

Erik stiffened. "it'd be better if you just left."

"all right." She said calmly as she removed her head from his shoulder and turned look out the window. He was upset and it had been a hard day for him. She decided not to press the issue. "if that's the way you want it, I'll stay as long as you need me."

* * *

><p>Erik was uncomfortable. Nina's grandparents were kind but a little bit to probing about his past. He also had Nina's words kept running around in his mind and it was driving him crazy. <em>if that's the way you want it, I'll stay just as long as you need me. <em>he hadn't said anything to her when she'd spoke and now he wished he had. had she honestly meant that?

"well?" her grandfather said. "Are you with us?"

Erik jumped at the touch of Nina's hand on his leg. His leg banged the table jostling his wine.

"oh, how clumsy of me!" Nina said standing up and mopping up her wine. He suspected she'd knocked it over on purpose just so he wouldn't feel awkward.

"that's quite all right Nina." Her grandmother said. "it was an accident."

Erik stood up. "excuse me a minute."

Erik walked out to the balcony and exhaled. He leaned over the rail and watched the people moving back and forth. His mask rubbing on his face only reminded him he wasn't normal like other men.

"Nina, I don't think he's worth wasting your love on." her grandfather's voice drifted out of the kitchen window.

"wasting my love?" Nina said. "you think I'm wasting it?"

"Nina. He didn't say a word to you during dinner unless you asked him a question." Her grandmother said. "he jumps everytime you touch him."

"what should you expect?" he heard the tears in her voice. "he's not used to conversation, nor even my touch. Did you expect him to just become a natural human being in an hour after spending a lifetime underground away from people? No!" Nina cleared her throat. "I can't think of showering my love on anyone more deserving of my love than him. If there's any man who needs love it's him. I've been saving my love for him, and I intend to drown him in it."

"Nina," her grandfather said. "we love you. but we don't want to see you hurt. He seems like so a cold man."

Nina was silent for a moment. "if it weren't for the coldest winter's….we would never appreciate the heat of summer. Winter may last a long time…but summer always comes."

Erik turned and stomped back into the living room. He sat down at the piano and played. Polite or not, he needed to burn off some of the feelings inside him.

* * *

><p>The sound of the piano made Nina almost drop her glass. She gasped and set the glass down.<p>

"what is that?" her grandmother asked.

"Erik." She said quietly moving to the living room

"him?" her grandfather said. "impossible!"

"Erik is a man of many talents."

She entered the living room to see Erik bent over his piano playing a song so passionately the music flooded the room. The guard was staring open mouthed at Erik as he played. Nina walked up to him, being careful not to disturb him. she pulled herself up onto the piano lid and watched him as he played. If he was aware of her, he didn't show it. he just played, and she was sure everyone in the adjoining hotel rooms did as well.

She glanced up as the bodyguard opened the front door. She saw several people poke curious heads in the room. They must have knocked and she hadn't heard them. Fortunately, none of them looked mad. She held up a finger for them to be silent and they turned and shushed the people behind them.

She'd heard Erik play this melody before. It had lured her down to the lair after Christine and now it called all nearby people. The music was seductive, beautiful, intoxicating and spellbinding. She hadn't realized that she'd been holding her breath until Erik played the last note.

Erik laid the lid down on the piano and stared down at it. She wiped a tear that dribbled down her cheek. "that was…too beautiful for words Erik." She clapped. "beautiful."

Her grandparents and the guard joined in. Erik glanced around uneasily and his eyes widened when he saw the small group that had also joined in the applause. Nina hopped down and linked her arm through his.

"see Erik?" she said quietly. "you deserve to have your music heard. People will listen to you. if you're good, people will come for what you are, not what you look like."

Erik wrapped his arm around her waist as the group came in. Erik politely answered questions. If some of them knew he was the phantom of the opera they never let on. she could tell Erik was deeply touched by their kindness and she could only hope that the days ahead could be full of sunshine as this moment.


	12. Courtship

**Availre: Thank you for the review and I'm always happy to give out reccomendations!**

**Phantom Serenity: I apologize, hope I didn't scare you too much.**

**thatgrrl not logged in: Things do work out for him.**

**Trrmo77: In this chapter things will be better.**

* * *

><p>Chapter twelve<p>

"Ouch!" Nina said dropping her box as she fell forward. "Oh!" she groaned,

"What is it?" Erik said running over to her.

"Oh," she groaned as he pulled her up from the ground. "I tripped over something."

Erik helped her up and he frowned. "A saber." He picked it up. "That boy."

"Now Erik," she said tugging at his lapels. "Be nice. Remember?"

Erik groaned.

Andre fortunately was kind and told her later that the reason he volunteered to be the one to look after Erik, well, the other one's wouldn't have been lenient towards him. If Nina and Erik were talking about private little things, he'd go wait in the next room until one of them came out of the room. If Erik played the piano for her, he'd leave and lean against the wall and listen.

Right now he was helping cart the boxes of Erik's stuff up the stairs. Today, Erik was disassembling his organ and carefully placing it. He didn't allow her or Andre to help, so they were packing all his books.

Nina shook her head, "I'm all right. Come on, let's get to work."

Erik yanked her by the arm and tugged her back to him. "What? All work and no play?"

She smiled. In the last week, their bond had become so much stronger. Erik was finally branching out. He'd purchased a house with her grandfather's help and they were moving all his things there. After fifteen huge boxes, she hoped the house was big enough.

Nina smiled and tapped his lip. "What kind of play did you have in mind?"

Erik nervously leaned forward and kissed her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Erik now knew explicitly that she loved him and would never deny him a kiss at any place or time. She leaned closer and smiled against his lips.

Erik pressed closer to her and she felt the atmosphere change around them. It grew headier and so did the kisses. Nina's head warned her things were getting out of control. She broke the kiss only to feel his lips against her neck.

"Erik." She gasped as his hand gripped her leg. "Oh, erik!"

A loud yell made them jerk apart and she stepped back as soon as her leg was released. Erik looked towards the entrance just as Andre picked himself up from the ground. She flushed and whispered a silent prayer to heaven for his interruption.

"I keep missing that last step." He muttered.

Nina giggled nervously and turned to Erik who was standing their confusion on his face. she nudged him, "we better get back to work." she could feel his eyes burning into her back as she walked away. Everything had changed in an instant and she knew that what they had would never be the same again.

* * *

><p>Erik watched as Nina surveyed the house. She was all smiles, so that must have meant she approved of the house of his choice.<p>

She clapped her hands. "It's perfect." She gave him a nudge. "And I love the lake in back with all those willow trees around it!"

"I thought you would." He cleared his throat. "Several of these rooms need some new paint and….wallpaper, I believe that's the word."

"Yes."

Nina pushed open the next door to the master bedroom and paused in the doorway. Erik studied her face and he saw a strange look in her eyes. She cleared her throat and closed the door. "Very spacious."

He gripped her arm. "Nina, we have to talk."

She smiled weakly, "about what?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about."

He pushed the master bedroom door open and Nina carefully followed him in the room. Her whole body stance reminded him of a rabbit ready to flee from danger.

Andre cleared his throat; "I'll be outside if…you need anything."

Nina was nervous, he could tell from the way her eyes kept darting around the room. She had been like this since he'd kissed her yesterday; but that wasn't their normal kiss. This kiss had held so much more than that; it held the promise of the future. But he didn't know if she was willing to let their relationship go much further than that. He was counting his blessing everytime she smiled at him.

"Erik?" Nina said quietly. "You said you wanted to talk but…you've been…. Staring at me for five minutes."

"I'm sorry!" he said. "I-I was thinking."

"I noticed." He wet his lips nervously and Nina prompted him again. "Thinking about what?"

Erik inhaled and blurted. "You."

* * *

><p>Nina's heart jumped in her throat. "Me?" she said quietly.<p>

Erik started pacing nervously and she leaned back against the wall for support. "Look," he stuttered. "I-I," he groaned. "Why can't I just say this?"

"Is this about yesterday?" Erik nodded and ran his hands down his hair. "That happens sometimes."

"Nina." The words burst out of him and he walked up to her. "I-I…why is this so difficult? If I speak, I could loose you. But if I remain silent," he exhaled and rested his arm above her head. "I'll go crazy."

Nina's heart pounded and her throat was scratchy. "Then…say it."

"Nina…. I love you." her heart stopped. This was the first time he'd actually verbally said it to her. "You've said you love me…many times. At the trial, you said we were very good friends. But…I think…. We're more than that." Nina felt tears in her eyes; she was finally starting to understand what Erik was trying to spit out. "I-I want to more than that." He then noticed the tears in her eyes. "Oh, Nina I'm so sorry." He dried them. "I won't speak of this again."

"Erik."

"I can be content with your friendship. Just, don't leave me, please." He backed up, "I won't approach you about this subject again." He turned to the door. "Excuse me."

"Erik!" she ran after him as he ran out of the door.

"What's up?" Andre asked, resting his hand on his pistol.

"Erik!" she shouted. "Yes!"

Erik stopped on the stairs and frowned at her. "Yes what?"

"Yes!" she said with a laugh as tears ran down her face. "Yes I'll marry you!"

Erik blinked then he charged up the stairs. Nina reached for him as he swept her off her feet. She laughed and she saw Andre staring with his mouth hanging wide open at them.

"Why?" he asked. "Why me?"

"Because I happen to be in love with you!" she said. "You crazy man." She caught Erik's arm. "And don't even think about getting on your knees!" she said pulling him towards her. "I don't want to be looking down at the man I love."

Erik leaned forward holding her hands tightly together. "Nina, will you marry me?"

"Yes!"

Erik kissed her hands. "Oh Nina."

She laughed. "Erik." She glanced behind him to see Andre had buried his face in the corner. She giggled and pointed to Andre. Erik laughed outright and she stared at him. "I've never heard you laugh before."

"I've never been this happy before!" Erik pulled her close. "When can we get married?"

She laughed, "how about as soon as this house is repaired and furnished?"

Erik made a face. "That'll take almost two weeks!"

She arched a brow. "I'll make it worth the wait." She leaned forward. "In a few years, this house will be full of running feet and musical notes."


	13. Engaged

**Savor-each-sensation: I know exactly what you mean, I have to take off in an hour.**

**Trrmo77: Yes it will be, thank you for reviewing.**

**thatgrrl not logged in: Yes there will be more, but those won't be an overly long story though. About 20 chapters**

**Phantom Serenity: I'm glad. **

* * *

><p>Chapter thirteen<p>

Erik glanced at Nina; she wasn't attempting to hide the glow on her face during this dinner party. She had insisted on telling everyone at the same time. That included Christine, Raoul, her grandparents, Madame Giry and Meg.

He and Nina were sitting on the couch together. Nina was leaning on his folded leg like a tired child and talking with Christine who was opposite her.

"So, it's to be a summer wedding?" she said. "That sounds lovely."

"I know." Christine said. "I can hardly wait.

Nina sat up and rested her head on his shoulder. "I know what you mean." She whispered. "Now would be a good time."

He glanced nervously at her. "Now?"

"What are you two whispering about?" Raoul asked. "Not thinking of leaving after inviting us to supper in this mysterious manner."

Erik stood up nervously, tugging at his white tie. "May I have everyone's attention please?" he felt all words flee him when all eyes turned to him. "Uhh, well Nina….this is actually all her fault." She shook her head as everyone chuckled. He held out his hand. "get up here, don't make me suffer alone."

She laughed and grasped his hand. "coward." But she wrapped her arm around his waist and rested her head on his chest.

"well, actually," he cleared his throat. "this is all Nina's fault and…I love her for it. if it hadn't been for her, I'd be alone still." He inhaled. "a few days ago I asked Nina to marry me." everyone straightened up and leaned forward. "and she, she actually….said yes!"

Christine and Meg squealed and jumped up! Nina blushed and wrapped her arm around his waist. Raoul was staring, but clapping.

"Erik you cannot possibly be considering this!" Madame Giry burst out. "you cannot!"

her words put a chill on the whole atmosphere. Everyone turned and looked at her. he also noticed her grandparent's weren't smiling as well.

"I assure you Madame, I am."

"are you thinking clearly?" she said. "A man like you has no right to marry and drag your wife into all your troubles!"

"excuse me?" Nina said.

"have you thought about this? Have you thought about the people who'll taunt you and your family for your deformity?"

"enough." Nina said.

"have you thought about the threats? The tears on her face when she's ridiculed? And your children, can they grow up safely?"

"Enough!" Nina said, Erik could feel the anger radiating off her body. "We have discussed this and we've resolved it."

"really?"

Erik wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "we will be tutoring the children ourselves."

"You mean you're actually going to have children with this man?" her grandmother said standing up. "Nina, what if they look like him?"

"Then I'll love them just as much."

"As for protection, I can take care of myself." Erik nodded at Andre. "Andre has agreed to work full time as soon as his two years are up."

"we're also going to be installing Erik's alarm system in the house incase of intruders." Nina said. "we're also going to be reopening Don Juan triumphant." She glanced at Christine. "Auditions tomorrow."

"Actually," Erik said. "I will be playing Don Juan and if Nina can sing amanita's part."

Nina stared at him. "Erik."

He shrugged. "if I'm appearing, I want to be holding my wife in the end."

Nina frowned, "if it's high, don't count on it."

He sighed, "I guess I'll be watching with you beside me."

"Can Alex have the lead?" she begged. "this is just the role for him and he was a good friend of mine."

"We'll see."

"you two are getting off base!" Madame Giry said standing up. "do you two have any idea what you're getting into?"

Nina nodded. "yes. I have a complete idea. But Madame Giry, I fail to see why you should be acting so. You should be happy for him; you said you care about him and I appreciate all you've done for him."

Madame Giry turned to Meg, "come. We're leaving now."

Meg nodded, but she hugged Nina quickly. "I'm so glad for you." she added in a lower voice. "But, I see what mama cannot see. If it weren't for him, you'd still be silent and more traumatized by Buquet. And if not for you, he'd be probably dead by now."

"Meg!" Madame Giry snapped. "Come!"

"I have a part for you." Erik said quietly. "I'll be looking for you."

she nodded and hurried after her mother. Christine and raoul were having a heated, whispered discussion and neither looked happy. She stood up and forced a smile. "I'll be there to audition for amanita tomorrow."

Erik nodded, "all right. But I'll be doing some rewriting."

"fine with me." she smiled. "we must take out leave now." She hugged Christine and Erik. "Congratulations. Incidentally, when's the wedding?"

Erik glanced at Nina. "in a week or so."

"That soon?" her grandfather stood up. "Nina, we're going to have to talk."

Christine smiled, "we'll take our leave now. Goodnight and thank you."

* * *

><p>The moment the door shut everything grew tense. Her grandparents stared at her.<p>

Her grandfather was the first to speak. "Well, we wish you luck."

"you don't seem very happy about it."

"We didn't say that!" her grandmother said.

"you didn't need to. It was pretty obvious."

"Nina, we care about your happiness."

"I'm very disappointed in both of you. you're taking it like I'm a silly child who doesn't know pity from love. The least you two could do is be honest about it."

"you want the truth, fine." Her grandfather said. "I think you're making a big mistake."

"You two are moving too fast in this relationship!" her grandmother said. "we don't even know him that well."

"grandma, grandpa, please!" she said. "easy."

"easy!" her grandmother said. "do you know how sudden this is?"

"very sudden." She said apologetically. "but I assure you, we know what we're doing."

"That's what your father told us when he married your mother!" her grandfather said. "six years later, he's dead! Dead! Our only son!"

Erik gripped her shoulder. "I'd never let anything happen to Nina. If any man dared to lay his hand on her, I'd kill him."

"you wouldn't!" Nina said.

"I would so!" Erik said. "the same goes for any man who'd try to hurt our child."

"but the children," her grandmother said. "do they deserve this?"

"love is a fragile thing." Her grandfather said. "even healthy people have a difficult choice. Don't you realize that when you marry him, that you'll be signing a contract to a life of danger! How long do you think it will last when you've been called names and have your child threatened?"

"it won't always be that way!" she said. "Erik is going to be a great composer and he will be loved and admired by thousands!"

"How will you manage until then?"

"Erik is a very resourceful man." She stated.

"this is your fault!" her grandmother said glaring at him. "you know the danger's better than anyone else. You ought to let her go!"

"what?" Nina stared at him.

"if you loved her, you'd let her go. Release her from this life you offer her, she's young and she's all we have."

"that's enough." Nina said quietly. "you've made your case now. I love both of you and I know you love me and that you want what's best for me. but if I'm forced to chose between a life without Erik, I'd choose death itself." Nina looked up at Erik. "I'll pack my things."

"Nina." Her grandmother said standing up. "you asked for it honestly."

She nodded. "I know. the truth does hurt at times. But I honestly thought you were stating your worries; not how you would try to change my mind about marry Erik. But, I won't hold it against you. it will be hard at first, I'm willing to admit that, but I'm very determined to take whatever obstacles come at us when they come."

Her grandmother sighed. "there's nothing more to say."

She shook her head. "no. we're holding rehearsals at 8:00 tomorrow, you are welcome to come watch us. Possibly lunch later on."

Her grandfather nodded. "Alright."

Nina felt Erik relax beside her and she knew that everything was going to be all right. They just needed a little time.


	14. Heat of the night

**thatgrrl not logged in: Yes, it is a little difficult.**

**Phantom Serenity: No, they don't get down hearted.**

**Trrmo77: Maybe, maybe not. The road is a little bumpy now, but it will smooth out soon.**

**Also, the song in here, 'heat of the night' is sung by Linda Eder, for those who don't know the song.**

* * *

><p>Chapter fourteen<p>

Nina stretched in her seat. Erik had been holding auditions for almost four hours and she was getting a little stiff. He'd been cranky at first, but he eventually got into it. He fired several singer's and orchestra members because they couldn't carry a tune. The other's were happy when Erik announced that each performer would be earning five more francs a week.

She'd occasionally had to tap him and remind him to be a little bit kinder. But she knew it was difficult for him to adjust to such things. Things were a little tense until Christine and Raoul showed up.

Christine walked up to him naturally and gave him a hug before making her music selection. Some performers realizing Christine wasn't afraid of him relaxed somewhat. She got the part of amanita. Nina felt a little envious that Christine would get to kiss her future husband in the play. But she was content that she got to kiss Erik whenever she wanted.

She could sense that something that was wrong with Christine. She wasn't her typical happy self. She and Raoul had been giving each other hostile looks. So had Madame Giry, Erik kept her on as head ballet mistress, though she suspected it was for personal reasons.

"Nina," Erik said. "Come here please."

She nodded. "Yes?"

"I'm beefing up your part. I've got a song for you."

She took the music and frowned. "Heat of the night?"

"It's your range." He said walking over the orchestra pit. "May I borrow your violin please?"

"I know but," She frowned. "In the heat of the night? Erik, I said I liked it, but I that it's a little too seductive for me."

He nodded as he reached for the violin and bow. "I think you can handle it. Humor me."

"What'll I do?"

Erik shrugged. "Impress me. See if you can bring some of that gypsy heritage of yours out."

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "I mean, any direction. Anything specific you're looking for?"

"Do what ever you want."

She arched her brow. "Whatever I want?"

He nodded. "Whatever you want."

The music started and she grinned. The song started off slow, before swirling off into a seductive tango.

_Time and circumstance, bring me face to face with possibility. Taking one more chance caught up in the chase, of who I used to be. Here in the rushing hush of evening, is see things I could not ever see. _

She spun around on the stage, playing with Erik's lyrics. But staying on key, in time, but seductively dripping the words from her lips as best as she could. _Have there been stars all along? Was there a moon quite as ruthless as this? Is there salvation in merely a kiss; here in the heat of the night? _She strutted around the stage swirling her rehearsal skirt behind her in time with the music._ What say the shadows, the rooms? What say we share something more than a dance? Let's have romance spread our wings and take flight, there in the heat of the night?_

She hopped up on the piano. _Who cares if tomorrow the melody ends, as long as there's music tonight? _She tossed her head and looked up at Erik through the strands hanging down in her eyes. _Who cares what illusions the heart recommends? As long as you crave me, and kiss me, and save me, from everything I've ever known! _

_Am I suspending the truth? _She jumped off the piano and walked up to him slowly._ Reckoning ways to rephrase thou shalt not. Does your heart quicken to thicken the plot? _She traced a circle on his chest his heart was. _ Or are you as real, as this passion I feel? Flesh and blood, heart and soul, bittersweet_ she leaned close then spun back with a flirtatious smile._ In the heat of the night._

* * *

><p>Erik's finger's squeezed notes out of the violin that had rarely been heard by any man. He knew Nina's gypsy blood would come out in this song, but she might be over doing it a little. She had an audience behind her, gaping at her in shock. Nina dipped into a low bow as soon the final note was heard and she tossed her head back with a sultry look at him.<p>

Erik studied the people staring at Nina. He saw Raoul had his arms around Christine, but Erik noticed he had his lips around Christine's neck. Erik handed the violin back to the astonished violinist. _Kirk, that's his name._

Kirk took the violin and stared in shock at him. "How did you…. Who taught you?"

"No one." Erik said. "I'm self taught."

The boy stared at his violin. He had talent, but a while to go.

Nina walked up to him, sashaying her hips. "Well?" she asked. "How was it?"

He had so many words for it on his mind; but he couldn't say it. Erik turned to Raoul and Christine. He noticed Raoul's hands were still on Christine, in a manner a little too…well, risqué for a Vicomte in such a public atmosphere. "Vicomte," he said. "Your opinion?"

"Hmm?" Raoul stammered removing his hand from Christine's leg. "Well, it's definitely, new."

Christine smiled. "I loved it. It's going to be a highlight of the show."

Raoul nodded. "I can't deny that. I liked it."

Erik grinned. "I noticed."

Nina tapped him. "My grandparents are here. Can I have a few minutes off?"

Erik nodded. "Go ahead. Take all the time you need."

"Thank you." she kissed his cheek and he stiffened. A little uneasy at the gesture in public. "Don't forget, lunch in an hour."

Erik nodded uneasily. "All right." He added in a lower voice. "It might be easier, if you, maintain a much more professional attitude during rehearsals. Don't you agree?"

She shook her head. "No way." She kissed him again. "Can I help it if I want to show off what a handsome husband I'm going to have? Inside and out?"

Erik shook his head, "I'm far from that."

She frowned. "you are." She said seriously. "believe me Erik, in my eyes you are."

Erik exhaled. "if you say so." He turned back to the crowd. "all right." His eyes fell on Meg. "Meg come here for a moment please." She nodded and trotted up. "you're still going to keep that part you were originally doing."

She gasped. "Amanita's sister, marguerite?"

"yes."

She grinned. "oh thank you sir!"

He shrugged and handed her the music. "I'm going to let you choreograph your own dancing. I find it's much more enchanting if the dancer is allowed to portray them. So, you'll work with the piano player, learn the timing, make the dance your own and impress me."

* * *

><p>Nina smiled and hugged her grandparent's. "hello! I'm glad you two made it."<p>

"what was that song you were singing?" her grandmother asked.

"in the heat of the night." She said. "one of Erik's newer songs." she added in a lower voice. "I think he wrote it for me."

"it's very, very, scandalous Nina." Her grandmother said. "hardly decent."

"I'm playing a gypsy. It's to be expected." The orchestra started and Nina glanced up. monsieur Reyer had his old job conducting and Erik was giving him instructions. "shall we take a front row seat?"

her grandparent's followed her to the front row. The music was passionate and made the hair on the back of her neck stand up on edge. Her grandparents sat back in their seat and she could tell they were impressed. Erik stopped occasionally to correct a note, often playing the instrument himself.

She could tell that monsieur Reyer in his own was impressed with the score. The score was a challenge, but he loved a challenge. He'd stop at a certain point and ask Erik's advice or make a suggestion about the score.

"this is a very interesting score." Her grandfather said. "what's it about?"

Nina shrugged. "I honestly don't know. Erik will be glad to explain it to us when we go to lunch in about forty minutes."

"we can't make it. we have realized we have a prior engagement."

"oh." She said, forcing a smile on her face. "that's all right. Some other time."

"honest Nina, we do have an appointment."

She nodded. "I believe you."

"Nina, do you honestly think that this will be a success?"

Nina nodded. "I do. Erik has been held back for so long, that I don't believe the world is ready for this. The whole world will sit back and be stunned."

"ok!" Erik shouted. "an hour lunch for everyone! Be back here at 1:00 sharp!"

"yes sir!" everyone chimed.

"excuse me." Nina stood up. "If I don't get his attention, he'll skip his lunch. He does that often."

"We have to go. Tell him we said hello."

she nodded. "I will." she watched as her grandparents walked away before heading up to Erik. He was writing on some sheet music at the piano. She smiled at the look on his face as he contentedly rewrote the music.

She stood there until he looked up at her. he dropped his pen. "oh, I am so sorry." He stood up. "Why didn't you tell me you were standing there?"

She smiled. "you were busy, I didn't want to disturb you."

"you can disturb me anytime."

She smiled, "all right, where are you taking me for lunch?"

He shifted. "Taking you?"

She nodded. "yes."

Erik shrugged. "I-I don't know."

_Of course. He's been underground you dolt! _She mentally kicked herself.

"excuse me sir?" Andre said. "there's a charming little café a few blocks away from here, near the park."

Nina glanced at Erik. "that sounds all right to me."

Erik nodded. "all right." He walked towards the exit with her adding in a lower voice. "I won't like this."

Nina wrapped her arm around his waist. "It won't be easy at first Erik. But give it time." he wrapped his arm around her waist. "everything will be fine. Today was all right, no one was difficult."

"because they were afraid I'd hang them!"

"no." she said. "because I threatened to kick their eyes out of their head!"

Erik smirked then chuckled. "amusing."

"very."

Andre led the way through the streets. She felt a little ill at ease with all the curious looks the people cast at them, but she wouldn't let Erik know.

"it'll always be like this." Erik said as if he were reading her thoughts. "Always."

"not always Erik." She said. "just for a little. Then when you're famous, the looks of curiosity will turn to appreciative smiles." Erik shook his head. He stopped suddenly and peered in a jewelry store. "Erik?"

he turned and opened the door. "I haven't bought you a ring yet." He let her in the door. "and you deserve one. I'm not sure of your finger size though."

Naturally, all eyes went to them, but Erik kept his gaze riveted on the clerk. The man looked a little put off by Erik's mask and Andre trying to look inconspicuous with his pistol strapped to his hip.

"your finest selection of wedding rings." Erik said.

"yes sir." He stammered.

Nina cleared her throat. "do you also carry men's wedding bands?"

"yes." he said.

"could you bring those as well please?"

he nodded and scurried off. Erik glanced at her. "that's not necessary. You don't have to give me a ring."

"Erik," she sighed stepping close and wrapping her arms around his waist. "promise me something."

"anything. Just ask it."

"that you stop degrading yourself." She said firmly. "remain humble, but don't put yourself down. Promise me this."

Erik nodded. "I promise. But Nina…it's hard to imagine that a girl like you should even…care about someone like me. it…worries me sometimes."

"Erik."

"I mean it!" he said. "I'm so worried that one day you'll fall for someone with a younger, handsome face, with a better temperament."

"Erik, we have yet to have our first real fight and argument. But if you don't put these thoughts out of your mind right now…I will start one right now!"

"here you are sir." The clerk said. "our finest."

He turned to Nina, "pick any ring you want."

Nina looked at the rings. All of them were very fine. She picked up a ring that had a purple gem in the shape of a heart and smiled.

"do you like it?" he asked.

"yes. I do."

Erik took it and slid it on her finger. "does it fit all right?"

She nodded. "yes. it's nice."

"it's very expensive." The clerk said. "it's a purple diamond."

Nina gasped and began to remove it, but Erik closed his hand over the ring. "Nina. I can afford ten rings with purple diamonds in them. I've been getting 20,000 francs a month for almost twelve years."

"but," she stammered. "the price."

"Doesn't matter." He said. "I said to pick what ever ring pleased you."

she stared. "but Erik, this must cost 500 francs at the least."

"1,000 francs." The clerk corrected.

Erik pulled out a big wad of francs from his wallet and counted out the amount without batting an eye. Nina and the clerk gaped at him in amazement.

"no box." He said. "she'll keep it."

Nina looked through the male rings and selected a gold and silver ring with a diamond pattern. "how about this one Erik?"

"it looks ok."

She slid it on his finger. "does it fit?" her voice trembled lightly. She was thinking about the moment when she'd be able to slide it on his finger when she became his wife.

"yes." Erik's voice sounded a little hoarse.

She didn't dare look at him. she knew that if she did, he'd kiss her in the jewelry store. She knew that tone of voice well.

"this ring is 100 francs." The clerk said.

Erik slapped the amount on the counter. "All right."

She turned and walked out of the door. "Nina." Erik said, his voice beside her ear. He stepped close, wrapping his arms around her waist. She trembled slightly as she felt his unmasked cheek against hers. "was that desire," he asked quietly. "I detected in you eyes a moment ago?"

"yes." she croaked hoarsely.

He kissed her cheek. "I don't know if I can hold out two weeks."

She shook her head. "me neither. But I'm not going to run down to the nearest priest and marry you now. No matter how…tempting the idea is."

Erik exhaled. "then, start making arrangements. Because I want you ready by the time next Sunday rolls around."

She smiled. "I will." She turned and shook her head. "you can turn around now Andre."

Andre blushed and shifted. "if the judge asks me if you tried to escape, I'm saying he was held in chains more powerful than the ones we created." He tipped his cap. "ma'am, you missed your call in life. you should have been a warden!"


	15. Away from you

**Trrmo77: Yes, but considering Erik's 20,00 francs a month, he was loaded. Purple diamonds are also very rare, hence the price. And thank you very much, I always try to keep my readers happy and I hate leaving them hanging. I must admit I am tempted at times to let them hang for a few days to get more reviews, but I remember how much I hate that. Like some writer's have incomplete stories on here that haven't been touched for years. So I'm rather content with fewer reviews, but happy readers, and everyone is always so nice. It really cheers me up. **

**Phantom Serenity: Yes, doesn't it. I love that song and it had 'Erik ' written all over it! **

* * *

><p>Chapter fifteen<p>

Christine shook her head. "I've never seen 5,000 francs in cash before!"

"And you probably won't ever again." She exhaled. "Erik is so stubborn. I told him I wouldn't need this much, but he refused to listen to me. he spoils me so much." she noticed Christine's downcast face. "is there something wrong between you and Raoul? you two seem a little distant."

Christine picked at her fingers. "Well, he doesn't want me to sing anymore."

"oh."

"but, I can't let Erik down. And this role, this is what I've been waiting for my whole life."

"have you explained this to him?"

"yes!" she sighed. "I think he's worried Erik will change his mind about you."

"well, tell Raoul for me that Erik is worried about me taking off tonight."

"I must tell you, this masquerade wedding is such a fine idea."

"Erik doesn't know it's a masquerade. But, I didn't want him to feel uncomfortable being the only one wearing a mask there." She said. "I hope I can find the perfect mask for my wedding dress."

"well, we need to find the wedding dress first." Christine said leaning forward. "and the perfect wedding night outfit."

Nina shook her head. "I don't think Erik will let me out of his sight long enough to change into it."

Christine laughed. "I know what you mean. I've noticed how he's always watching you when he thinks you're not watching him."

Nina nodded. "I know. Isn't it adorable?"

"how are things with your grandparents?"

Nina exhaled. "much better. They were skeptical at first, but Erik proved his worth." She rolled her eyes. "you won't believe how much Erik thinks that he is so undeserving of love. It's unbelievable."

"I see that now." Christine said. "I was so blind. But I'm glad that you came along. The thought of him…being alone when I left with Raoul….I don't think I could've married Raoul."

"you would. You love him so much." Nina looked up at the model and clapped her hands. "yes! that's the dress!"

Christine stared at her. "Nina, you wear that and Erik's not going to wait for the wedding ceremony! He's gonna sweep you off to your honeymoon early."

Nina shook her head. "I know Erik. He's probably going to have tears in his eyes and he's going to be thanking me so many times I'm probably going to have tell him to shut up." Nina stood up and flagged the saleslady. "I would like to purchase that dress."

The lady's brow rose. "that one, but Madame, are you sure?"

"yes. I'd like to be fitted for the alterations right away."

Christine shook her head. "oh Nina. I cannot wait for tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Erik rubbed Nina's cold arms and rested his head against her cheek. "you should head in." she shook her head. "shall I get your jacket?"<p>

"no."

"Nina, I can't have the only woman in the world who'd marry me, catch a cold the eve before our wedding."

Nina shook her head, "I'd marry you if I had pneumonia."

"Erik? Nina?" she turned to see her grandfather standing there. "it's time for you two to say goodnight."

Nina groaned. "grandpa."

"come on. it's an old tradition in the family. " her grandfather smiled. "courting couples are allowed to stay until ten at night. Nina, your wedding dress arrived a few moments ago and your grandmother is just dying to see it on you."

Nina nodded. "All right. Can we say goodnight in private?"

"no." her grandfather said. "you two are planning on spending a lifetime together. You can miss a few kisses."

Nina exhaled. "all right." She wrapped her arms around Erik. "goodnight."

"goodnight." Erik hugged her tight, afraid to let her go for a second. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"move along Nina." Her grandfather said. "We're going to be having a man to man talk. However, there is one thing you two should know." he cleared his throat. "Edith and I were talking and she asked me to tell you….that Nina." He grinned. "couldn't have made a better choice."

Erik felt the pressures of the world rolled off his shoulders. Nina squealed and hugged her grandfather. "thank you!"

Her grandfather hugged her. "now, you two go lead a very happy life."

* * *

><p>Nina coughed on the powder she'd accidentally inhaled.<p>

"oh!" Christine said pounding on her back.

"I'm fine!" she said. "oh, do I look all right?"

"I'll answer once you're in that dress. but yes, your makeup is perfect." Christine clapped her hands. "I can't wait to see Erik's face when he sees you."

"I know."

Christine and Nina's grandmother helped her get into the voluminous wedding gown. She held her breath until the last button was done.

"oh, Nina." Her grandmother said with a sniffle. "you look….beautiful."

"thank you grandma." She said hugging her. "you look great too."

"Nina?" her grandfather said. "Erik is hinting at make it soon."

Nina tapped her silver tiara and she inhaled. "I'm ready."

Christine pushed the door open and Raoul was waiting for Christine. he looked to Nina, "Are you sure about this?" he asked.

"yes, I am definite." She said. "don't worry, he won't be after Christine. I'm sure of that."

Raoul shifted. "thanks."

Nina smiled and waved at them. "see you out there."

raoul nodded and walked away with Christine.

"ready?" her grandpa said.

She nodded and gripped her deep red roses. "ready." She gripped her skirts. "if this skirt weren't so big, I'd run up the aisle!"

"Nina are you sure about this?" her grandfather asked. "This is the last time I'll ask you."

she nodded. "I'm very sure." She kissed his cheek. "oh, I've never been so happy in my life!"

"Nina!" her grandmother said. "Erik is starting to look worried. Shall I give the signal to the conductor?"

"yes!"

Nina smoothed her skirts, straightened her shoulders and moved in time with the lush violins. she impatiently kept the slow pace as she entered the ballroom and began the walk to her waiting husband. He'd written this beautiful wedding march for her and Christine's soprano voice echoed in the hall.

_Away from you, there is no music. There is no sunlight, the world is gray. Away from you, the clocks are frozen, and time's a traveler, who's lost his way. _

Nina stepped on the red velvet carpet that would lead to the stairs where Erik was waiting at the top. _The people I meet, might as well be statues, the words we exchange might as well be Greek. The room that I'm in, may be bright and cheerful, but to me, it's dim and bleak._

She rounded the corner just as Erik turned to look towards the doorway._ I'm half-alive until the moment, _she smiled as his mouth sagged open in shock. He took a few steps to the edge of the stairs to meet her._ the door swings open and you walk through._

"this is where I go on alone." She whispered, giving her grandfather one last hug.

She gripped her full skirts and made her way up the stairs. He looked so handsome at the top of the stairs, with his hand held out to her._ Now my world starts to glow, like a stained-glass window. And what was old and cold, is warm and new. And so you see, why I can never be away from you. _

Erik caught her hand and gripped it tight. He pulled her close. "you are the most exquisite thing on earth and heaven." He said in her ear. "pure perfection."

"Erik." She blushed.

"I mean it."

she smiled. "you look so handsome." She said gripping his shoulder. "you take my breath away."

The priest cleared his throat and he began the ceremony. Erik held her hands tight, as if he was scared she'd slip away from her. tears were shimmering in both their eyes as they spoke their vows. She slid Erik's ring officially on his finger and a tear dripped on his hand and she thumbed it away.

"you may kiss the bride."

_I'm half-alive,_ Christine sang, sounding very much like an angel. Erik reached out and touched her face gently, shaking his head and gazing deeply into her eyes. _until the moment, the door swings open and you walk through. _

He removed the mask from her face and she removed his, quickly placing her hand gently over his deformity. If the priest saw, he didn't react.

The music crescendoed as Erik leaned close to kiss her. _Now my soul is afloat, on a wave of music. That I could feel such joy I never knew. _

She closed her eyes and trembled as Erik's lips met hers in a magical lip lock that left her clinging to him for support. She kept her one hand on his face as she held him close to her. Erik moved his lips across hers, gently at first, then more possessive as he felt her lack of resistance.

_And so you see why I can never be, away from you._

* * *

><p><strong> I posted the link of Nina's wedding dress on my profile for those who are curious for the dress was too difficult to describe.<strong>


	16. Delayed wedding night

**PhantomFan01: Yes, it was a simple one. The hall would be like the one in the movie, if you've seen it.**

**Katdancer: Don't worry, I know you post when you can. It's great to hear from you and I hope you're recovering nicely.**

**Trrmo77: Thank you very much and the masquerade was a spur of the moment thing. I was typing ask and my finger accidentaly hit the m key!**

**Phantom Serenity: I don't know if I should say thank you or I'm sorry! But I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

* * *

><p>Chapter sixteen<p>

Nina leaned over and squeezed Erik's hand. "It's going to be all right."

"Nina, why torture me?" he asked.

"Erik, I know we were just married, but this is also your opening night. We can't just rush off and then look at the newspaper tomorrow after…..you know." She actually blushed. "You might be asked to give a speech after curtain or they'll need your advice on something in between acts."

Erik groaned. "believe me, they don't need me as much as I need you right now."

Nina inched over and rested her head on his shoulder, her wedding gown rustling. "I need you to, but as a composer's wife I know, music comes first."

"I've had music all my life," he said. "believe me, it means nothing. If I had a choice to live without you or music, I'd live without the music."

The overture started and Nina jumped in time. "here we go." She said. "I'm so excited. Aren't you?"

Erik shrugged. "a little."

Nina gripped his arm and whispered. "the couple in the box across keep watching us." She giggled. "they're probably wondering why we've got a couch in our box."

"if I were smart I'd have turned it into a bed." Erik said.

Nina exhaled and looked up at him. "I love you."

He traced her jaw line with his finger. "I love you more than words can tell."

He leaned forward to kiss her. "Erik," she said leaning backwards. "We're in public. People will talk."

"good." He said looking down at her. "gossip's worth its weight in gold."

Nina let out a squeak when he kissed her, but her bare arms made their way around his shoulders. his hands gripped her waist and pushed her close to him. she let out a little moan and broke the kiss, burying her face in his neck.

"Erik." She whimpered as he kissed her neck. "please."

"please what?" he asked quietly.

She inhaled sharply. "let me sit up." he groaned but obliged. She smoothed her hair and her face was a bright red. "oh no." He glanced over and saw the couple was staring at them with their mouths wide open. He waved at them and they stiffened and focused on the opera.

"Erik." Nina shook her head at him, but he saw the laughter dancing in her eyes. She leaned forward and rubbed her nose against his, her voice low and sultry. "you devil."

"vixen." he said stealing another kiss.

Nina exhaled. "we're missing the show and I don't know how it goes from start to finish." She leaned forward. "thank you again for giving Alex the part."

"he was perfect for the part." Erik said. "end of story."

Nina shook her head. "I know you better than that."

"it's the truth." He leaned closer. "besides, once you couldn't play amanita. I didn't want to play Don Juan."

"you didn't have to do that for me Erik."

"I wanted to." He said. "believe me, one day, I'll write a show for us to do together. Someday."

She smiled and sat up straighter to see better. Erik smirked as he watched Nina twitch in time with the music, she looked so tempting but he wondered if she knew just how tempting.

* * *

><p>Nina fanned herself. <em>Why did I ever insist on watching his opera? I'm loving it, but I don't know how much longer of it I can stand.<em>

Erik was merciless, his music was pushing her over the edge. Don Juan triumphant was a smoldering, desirous piece of work. the first act was a success, she could tell from the applause. During the second act, she'd noticed many of the women in the audience were unable to take their eyes off the stage. Erik's music was having an effect on everyone. But the music had woven a spell around her, taken her prisoner and Erik was taking advantage of this fact.

His hand would just so casually slid from her shoulder to trace little patterns on her back or just happen to caress her breast. But now, during the second act his hands were getting a little bolder. Occasionally gripping her leg, or he'd press a kiss to her neck or shoulder. he'd flash her this innocent baby face when she found the strength to push away from him.

Nina reached for the pen Erik's program had provided. He'd come up with idea, the audience had to answer some questions about the show.

_Did you enjoy the show?_

_Your thoughts on the songs and plot._

_Your thoughts on the performers._

_Would you like to see more performances like this presented here?_

Erik took the pen out of her hand and snapped it. "Erik."

"What?" he asked, tossing the pen to the ground.

"You know what I mean." She inhaled as a finger slid down her arm. "Are you trying to break me?"

"yes." he said his finger tracing a circle over her heart, which was beating madly. "break you with pleasure."

He leaned forward and kissed her deeply. The opera house vanished and she wished she was in their bed at this moment.

A bang at the door caused them to separate. Erik growled as Andre came in the room. "so sorry sir, but, Madame Giry said that you should come down to the stage. She says if they don't start screaming for the author, she'll stop teaching ballet."

Erik stood up, "That would be hard to believe." Erik pulled her up. "come on."

She shook her head as Erik tugged her out of the box. "Erik, they don't want to see me."

"you're the composer's wife." He stated. "and I'm not leaving you alone in that box. I want you right where I can get you and whisk you out of here as fast as possible."

"if it means anything Erik," she said as they pushed through the backstage crowd. "I wish I hadn't suggested this as well, but I loved your play."

Erik stopped, spun on his heel and pulled her close. "you're only sorry now, because you're on fire." He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "believe me. you will be on fire when I get you home." Nina trembled as he gripped her chin. "When I finish with you, your blood will be pounding." He murmured as he leaned close to kiss her. "Your whole body will belong to me Nina. Every inch of it."

"Erik," Madame Giry said behind them. He rolled his eyes and turned to face her. "just in case you don't know, couples don't embrace in public."

Erik frowned, "why not?"

"it's not proper." Madame Giry said. "honestly, you look like you're about to pounce on her!"

Erik scowled darkly. "Madame, how I look at my wife is my concern. If I choose to kiss her, then kiss her I shall!"

Nina flushed scarlet and a laugh escaped her lips. Madame Giry arched her brow. "but then again, she looks like she wouldn't mind. were you two drinking up there?"

Nina shook her head, "we got drunk on Erik's music."

"Mother!" Meg said running up to her. "the curtain just came down!" she turned to Erik and smiled. "it's a success. I'm sure of it."

Erik looked skeptical, but the applause was thunderous. Christine ran up to them with Alex. "oh Erik!" Christine said. "that was a wonderful experience!"

"I've never seen anything like it!"

"then get ready for your bows!" Madame Giry said sharply.

But her words could do no damage. Christine and Alex laughed.

Erik gripped her hand and stood in the wings, listening to audience. She wrapped her arms around him, resting her chin on his back. "was it everything you dreamed of Erik?"

"no." he said turning to take her in his arms. "it was more than what I dreamed of." He traced her chin with his thumb. "And I've got you to thank for it."

"Erik!" Madame Giry said sharply. "they're screaming for the author. Go!"

"I'll wait here sir." Andre said. "I can see you fine from the wings. Not that you'll try to run or anything."

"thank you Andre." Erik gripped her arm and tugged her out on the stage with him. "I don't think I should be here." She hissed.

"nonsense." He said. "you're my wife."

"I think they'll figure that out since I'm still in my wedding dress."

The whole audience was on its feet when they came out and their screams mounted the moment they saw Erik. Nina gripped his hand tight as Erik bowed. She pulled back from his grip and applauded him. Nina was so proud of him she felt like her heart was about to burst. She heard a few names hollered out at him so she edged closer and wrapped her arm about his waist. But she observed one man got punched in the jaw, so she suspected he must have been one to shout a foul thing at Erik.

"see?" she said. "not all the world is cruel. They know talent when they see it."

Erik gripped her arm. "I know envy when I see it. several are wondering how someone as hideous as I were fortunate to win the heart of one as beautiful as you."

"Erik, I'm not that beautiful." She said. "I admit I like my nose, eyes and chin, but there's nothing spectacular about me."

"now who's putting themselves down?" Erik asked.

She rolled her eyes. Christine approached and shook Erik's hand. "thank you angel."

Erik nodded. "you're welcome." He gave Christine a friendly kiss on the cheek. "How do I get out of here?"

Nina smiled. "you deserve it." she glanced up in box six to see raoul and her grandparents were smiling and applauding.

_Amazing! _Her grandfather signed. _he's a genius._

_I know!_

Erik gripped her hand and kissed it. "I never could have done it without you."

She shook her head. "you would have Erik. You would have been in a lot more trouble, but you would have made it. believe me."

The curtain finally was pulled down after five minute and Erik all but carried her out of the opera house. Poor Andre had to keep a quick pace to keep up with them. Nina's heart pounded as the carriage quickly moved towards their house.

Erik leaned closer. "finally." He nuzzled her neck. "I just couldn't wait to get you alone." Nina's heart jumped in her chest at the feel of her lips. "what does it feel like?"

"what feel like?" she gasped.

"my lips on yours."

"heaven."

Erik pulled back and ran her finger over where is lip curled. "Are you sure?"

Nina nodded. "like heaven."

Erik ran his fingers across her collarbone, his cold finger's sent a cold jolt through her body. "and this?"

"you're," she gasped. "killing me."

Erik ran his hands up and down her shoulders. she reached for Erik's coat and slid his arms out of it. Erik pulled back and gazed seriously into her eyes. "Nina," his eyes couldn't even look her in the face. "those whip marks, from the gypsy camp."

Nina leaned closer. "it's all right Erik, I know what to expect."

"And you still want to…go through with it? with me? this loathsome gargoyle?"

Nina silenced him with a kiss just as their carriage jolted to a stop. She pulled back. "I want to through it with my husband, the man I love. The man whose face I adore, the man whose hands make my body ache for him."

Erik didn't look completely convinced as he opened the carriage door and helped her out. She held his coat close to her as he led her in the front door.

"goodnight sir." Andre said. "see you two tomorrow afternoon."

Erik frowned, "Aren't you supposed to be at least a room away?"

Andre shrugged. "consider it my wedding present. But I won't tell if you won't."

Nina smiled and hugged him. "thank you."

Erik shook his hand. "goodnight."

"goodnight sir." He tipped his hat. "goodnight Mrs. Destler."

Nina smiled as he closed the door. "Mrs. Destler, I love the sound of that name."

Erik gripped her hand and slowly led her up the oak staircase. Nina's heart fluttered as he pushed the door open and let her enter. She moved and placed his coat on the chair.

Candles were lit and the room smelled of orange roses. Nina removed her tiara and set it on the chair as well. She heard the door lock and turned slowly to face Erik. He walked towards her, deep passion in his eyes. His cold fingers removed the necklace from her throat. She shakily undid his tie and vest. Erik stilled her hands and let his tie and vest fall to the ground, Erik removed his shirt and she finally saw the extent of what had been worrying him.

Erik stood there holding his shirt. "now you know." She caught the fear in his voice as he stood there looking at her. "go ahead, scream if you want to."

Nina shook her head and walked up to him. she pressed a kiss to the whip mark that was so dangerously near his heart. Erik shuddered and his arms came around her waist. She could feel him pulling at the ties of her dress and she felt nervous and shy and her breathing picked up. slowly, her dress loosened and fell down around her feet.

Erik turned her to face him and she blushed at the look in his eyes. Erik tilted her face up. she let out a gasp as he picked her up and moved towards the bed. "I love you." he said.

"I love you."

those seemed like such small words to Nina as Erik placed her on the silk covers. She gripped him tight as Erik claimed her body. Now, nothing could ever part them now, for they truly belonged to each other and she could only shiver with anticipation for what the night held for them.


	17. Love in the morning

**Trrmo77: Nina is a very cute character and that dress was amazing! I couldn't beleive it when I saw it.**

**Katdancer: Well, I'll be praying for you and I know that you'll find the strength and will to overcome your problems. That part with the couples were cute.**

**Phantom Serenity: Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter seventeen<p>

Nina yawned. She turned on her side to find her husband gone from their bed. She sat up and reached for the white silk robe on the foot of the bed and slid it on over her from. She noticed a coral rose on her bed stand and picked it up.

She glanced around the room and noticed all the roses were coral and orange. She smiled; Erik had picked the right roses. Everyone could have given their wife red roses; but Erik wasn't like everyone. He knew what each rose represented.

Coral represented desire.

Orange represented fascination.

Nina twirled the coral rose in her hand as she walked down the stairs. She heard a clattering in the kitchen and headed in that direction. "Erik?" The clattering stopped and she paused. "Erik, is that you?"

"Nina?" she exhaled as Erik came through the kitchen. "You're up?"

She nodded and met him halfway. "What are you doing?"

"Making breakfast." He said taking her in his arms. "Good morning."

"Good morning."

Erik kissed her and she let out a content purr as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Erik lifted her up off the ground and pressed her closer. She pouted and when he broke the kiss.

"You…are…so…amazing." Erik said.

Nina gently traced his deformity with one finger. "So are you."

Erik set her back on the ground; "breakfast is getting cold."

"What is it?"

"Just bacon and eggs. I hadn't made the toast yet."

"I'll go squeeze some oranges."

"All right." Someone knocked on the door and Erik groaned. "Who could that be? Don't they know we're on our 'honeymoon' if you can call it that."

"I'll get it." she said.

"You're in your robe." He pointed out.

"So are you, except you've got your sleep pants on. If I'm not back in two minutes come after me."

"One minute." He said.

Nina hurried up to the front door, but not before peering out of the window. It was Meg. She opened the door and smiled. "Hello Meg, what is it?"

She grinned. "The newspaper came and I thought I'd deliver those paper's Erik had in the programs. I read some of them and they're all positive! You won't believe some of the comments! This is going to the opera populaire's greatest success!"

"Who is it?" Erik said.

"It's Meg!" she called. "She brought the newspaper for us and those paper's in the programs."

"Thanks and hello!"

"He's got his mask and wig off so he won't come in here." She explained. "I would invite you in but,"

Meg waved her off. "No you wouldn't, and if I were in your shoes I wouldn't either. I just thought I'd drop these off for you. Have a good day."

"You too Meg. Why don't you stop by for lunch?" she asked. "Erik and I would love to have you as our first guest."

"All right." Meg said. "I accept."

"I'll see you about noon then."

"All right, goodbye."

"Goodbye."

Nina shut the door and skipped into the kitchen. She walked into the kitchen just as Erik came through the door. She let out a yelp as the door hit her on the nose and knocked her down.

"Nina!" Erik dropped whatever it was he was holding and knelt beside her. "Oh my! What have I done?"

Nina sat up and held her nose. It was bleeding a little. "I'm fine." She squawked. "Easy."

Erik ran for a napkin and returned promptly pressing it on her nose. "I'm such a fool."

"Blame it on the door." she said. After a few moments, she removed the napkin and thankfully the bleeding stopped. "There. I'm all right Erik. And if you apologize I'll hit you in the nose!"

Erik groaned and kissed her. She smiled as she wrapped her leg around his waist. Erik deepened the kiss and all traces of hunger vanished. She moaned as his hands peeled her robe away and she submitted to Erik's desires. She pleaded as he thrust hard into her. "Erik!"

They were nearing their climax when Erik paused, "Food's burning!"

"ERIK!" She shouted as she gripped his shoulder's tighter. "PLEASE!"

Erik blinked and decideded that the burning food could wait a moment longer.

* * *

><p>"I am starving!" Nina said as she reached for a slice of bread.<p>

Erik chuckled. "I wonder why?"

She swatted at him but he saw her smile. The pan had been ruined and it had taken over an hour for the burnt smell to go away. But, Nina was happy and so was he.

Meg shifted uncomfortably. "Well, can I help at all?"

"No" Nina said. "Andre?" she asked. "Why don't you take Meg for a walk in the garden? Erik will be helping me in the kitchen."

Andre hesitated. "Well, it depends if Miss Meg will do me the honor. Would you miss Giry?"

Meg nodded, "I'd be delighted. I-I'm afraid I don't know your last name."

"Please, call me Andre."

"Alright," Meg flushed. "You may call me Meg."

Erik shook his head as he watched those two walk out of the door. "That's a recipe for disaster."

"What! I'll have you know I've made this recipe for years!"

"Not that. Meg and Andre. I know what you're doing." He said. "And it won't work."

"Why not?"

"Do you think Madame Giry will approve of Meg marrying a police officer soon to be body guard?"

"I'm just setting them on the path." She said. "Those two definitely have possibilities. Can you get a basket? I think lunch by the lake would be nice."

"How about on it?" Erik asked. "I didn't insist on my gondola for no reason."

She gasped. "Will it work? Is the lake deep enough?"

"Yes, it's deep enough."

Nina squealed and hugged him, her petite body close to him. "That's a marvelous idea. But still the basket." She opened the pantry and grabbed the pickle jar. "I'll go get the ice cream."

Half an hour later Nina, Meg, Andre and Erik were in the middle of the lake with the sun streaming through the thick willow trees. Nina had nestled herself practically in his lap and was munching on a pickle. Erik didn't like those sour little things, but Nina and the other's did.

Meg and Andre were completely engrossed in a world of their own and he had no doubt that Madame Giry was going to give him an earful later.

"Lemonade anyone?" Nina asked.

"No thank you." Meg said.

"Time for the ice cream." Nina said. "I hope no one minds having it in cups."

They shook their heads and Nina handed out the cups and spoons. "This was such a lovely idea Erik." Nina cooed. "Thank you."

"I've never been on a lovelier lunch." Meg said.

Andre stiffened and half rose in his seat. Suddenly, he shouted. "GET DOWN!"

His warning came too late. Erik turned around and sharp pain hit him in the chest and shoulder. He let out a curse as he lost his balance and fell into the lake! Erik heard several shots and screams.

Nina's face was before him, "Erik?" she said. "Are you all right? Where were you shot?"

Andre jumped in the water beside her and caught Erik. "I've got you."

Erik tried to answer, but the pain was too much. He nodded and slowly slipped off into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>"Erik?" Nina said as she climbed into the boat.<p>

"Help me." Andre said.

Nina gripped Erik under his arms and pulled. She almost tumbled backwards with Erik, but managed to keep her balance.

Andre climbed up into the boat. "Let's get out of here."

Meg grabbed the gondola's oar and handed it to Andre. Nina stripped off her wet petticoat and pressed it to Erik's chest. "Erik?" she called. "Can you hear me?" she whimpered. "He got shot twice."

"I'll go for the doctor the moment we get to shore." Meg said. "Andre can help you with him."

"Who'd do this?" Nina asked. "Why?"

"I'll find out." Andre said. "I got him and he's down. He won't be moving anywhere."

Nina nodded and struggled to remain calm. Madame Giry's warning's loomed in her head.

"_Are you thinking clearly?" _she had said._ "A man like you has no right to marry and drag your wife into all your troubles!" _her words taunted her. "_Have you thought about this? Have you thought about the people who'll taunt you and your family for your deformity? Have you thought about the threats? The tears on her face when she's ridiculed? And your children, can they grow up safely?_

Nina shook those words out of her head. They would only serve as poison to ruin her and Erik's marriage. Right now, she had to get her husband well**.**


	18. A woman in his arms

**Trrmo77: Yes, a little one. As for the rose, I love researching those little things. Like when I name a character, I try to find a name that suits the character.**

**Katdancer: With Erik, anything can happen, but he will have some peace I promise.**

**Availre: I swear I will NEVER kill Erik, word of honor! I don't have the heart to do that.**

**Phantom Serenity: I hope you caught this chapter, it's getting a little late on my end.**

* * *

><p>Chapter eighteen<p>

"Nina," her grandmother said. "Please sit down, you've been pacing for the last hour."

Nina shook her head, "I can't! I don't even know if Erik is all right." She wrapped her arms around herself. "And then that other man. That filthy murderer."

"Nina, your husband murdered as well." Her grandmother reminded her. "Don't ever forget that."

"Don't forget that Buquet would have been hung for his actions!" she said. "Erik just carried out his sentence early! But what did Erik do to that man?"

Andre came up the stairs with Meg behind him. "Is he all right?" he asked.

Nina shrugged. "I don't know. The doctor's locked me out of his room. Who was that man who shot him?"

"Buquet's brother." He spat. "Turns out he's wanted for a few crimes, all very unsavory. The prison doctor is attending him and I hope he butchers the man!"

"Watch your tongue!" her grandfather warned. "There are ladies present."

The door opened and Nina spun around and ran up to the doctor. "Doctor, is he alive?"

He nodded. "Yes." Nina exhaled and felt the weight of the world roll off. She buried her face in her hand and her shoulders shook with tears of relief. "The bullet passed through his chest, miraculously missing all vital organs and his spine. His shoulder wound, the nerves were damaged. I don't know if he'll regain the use of that hand."

Nina exhaled. "I see."

"I did my best."

She nodded. "I understand. Thank you for coming."

"I'll check back in a few hours. He's just starting to stir."

"Thank you doctor." Nina hurried into the room and knelt by Erik's bed and took his hand. "Erik? I'm here?" Erik exhaled, but didn't stir. She leaned close and kissed his lips. "Erik. Come back to me please? I'm so worried." Nina felt a weak hand caress her cheek. She gasped. "Erik?"

He blinked. "Nina?"

She exhaled and leaned close. "Erik. Thank god."

"What…happened?"

"Buquet's brother shot you." she said. "He's in prison now. He won't be getting out again."

"You…all right?"

She choked back tears. "You can't think of yourself once?" she said. "You're shot, but asking if I'm all right?"

"You're…my…. treasure."

"shh," she said. "you rest." She reached for a chair and pulled it beside him. "I'll stay here with you."

"lie…beside…me." he croaked.

Nina hesitated before cautiously lying down beside Erik. She lay on her side and carefully removed his mask and wig. She set it beside her on the nightstand. She leaned close and pressed her cheek against his.

"that's…nice."

Erik's eyes fluttered closed and she wrapped her arm around him. Erik's undamaged arm went around her shoulder.

Meg sniffled, "a pretty sight, isn't it Andre?"

Andre nodded. "very." He stepped back. "come, you must be tired." His voice changed to concern. "Meg, please don't cry. Everything will be all right."

Nina nodded along with Andre. Everything would be all right.

* * *

><p>Erik groaned with the stiffness as he swung his feet over the edge of the bed. he gripped the cane the doctor had left with him yesterday.<p>

Andre shook his head. "Nina's going to kill me."

"she won't." Erik said. "I'm tired of laying here. The doctor said I could get some light exercise. I've been in that bed for two weeks now!"

"but you promised Nina you wouldn't try for three more days."

"so I'm two days early." Erik said. "let's go downstairs. I want to hear that song Nina's been practicing."

"she's been composing."

Erik arched a brow. "my wife has a talent for music. I had no idea."

"she's pretty good." Andre said helping him carefully down the stairs. "easy."

Erik nodded and inched his way down the stairs.

"so what song is this?" Meg asked, her voice coming from the music room. "is this one of Erik's new ones?"

"what's it called?" Nina asked.

"a woman in his arms."

She shook his head. "no, I wrote it."

"you?" Meg asked. "when?"

"when Erik was shot. So many emotions were running through me that day and I wondered…how would I live if I had actually lost him? I thought of all the things we've been through in so short a time." Nina began to play the intro. "I thought of the things about him that fascinate me. the things that Erik can make me feel with a simple touch."

"I'm sure it's lovely." Meg assured her.

"the song gave me a lot of trouble, but I don't think it's worthwhile yet. I don't think I could write another song like this."

Erik held up his hand and shushed Andre as Nina began to sing. Her alto voice was soft and inviting, weaving a siren's spell.

_A fallen tear, a blush of fear. A wave of fresh desire. Bewildered by this man that I adore. Is love this strange? Do people change? No, nothing moves that fast. Tomorrow, I'll be who I was before. _

_But I'm a woman in his arms. I am nothing but a woman when I'm in his arms. With his hands he's drawing out the doubts I hide. He touches me and finds a beauty lost inside._ Erik stilled outside the door and was struck by Nina's words._ I've never felt my skin so bare. Never known a stroke so silken in my hair. Now it's raining and he murmurs through my skin. _Nina's voice was soft and tender._ Words I cannot hear and still I drink them in. God, I drink him in. _

_And there he is, this man lies sleeping. All his power loosened and he's breathing hushed and mild. He doesn't know I lie here, loving him so desperately. he keeps sleeping like a child. Many say I should go, be strong enough to turn away. If I stayed what will I be?_

Her finger's paused. "and I say."

_I'll be a woman walking through his door. A woman, taken in his arms and wanting more. Growing dizzy, in the dark, behind my eyes. The heart does what it must, I cannot fight this man. Who makes me realize, I'm just a woman who'd gladly die in his arms._

The song ended. Erik walked in carefully. He held up his hand for Meg to be silent.

"don't tell me." Nina said with her back to him. "Erik's up and for his sake he better be heading back up those stairs now."

Erik eased down onto the bench beside her. "Nina."

She turned and frowned at him. "Erik, you promised me three more days."

Erik gently ran his hand through her hair. He eyed her reaction and she trembled lightly. "I heard your song Nina. I'm…humbled."

Nina leaned close. "Erik." He took a fresh coral rose from his pocket and handed it to her. she smiled and took it. "coral. The color of desire." She placed it in her hair. "Erik, I'm glad you're not like other men. You are so special."

Erik traced her lips with a finger, "you're the special one. You're my life, my oxygen, my sun, my whole world." Nina trembled and closed her eyes. "you're my everything."

Nina ran her finger down his chest. "you're my special angel."

"you're my heaven."

Nina helped him up, "we can sit on the back porch together." She wrapped her arm around his waist. "I'll help you."

Erik and Nina rounded the corner only to tiptoe back when they saw Meg and Andre wrapped in a fond embrace. Nina smiled and leaned against the wall. "we'll give them a few minutes."

Erik shook his head. "Madame Giry is going to kill me."

"she better not!" Nina said. "besides, I think they make an adorable couple don't you?"

"Nina."

"don't you?" she asked wrapping her arms around his neck. "hmmm?"

Erik leaned forward. "if I say no, do I still get a kiss?"

She nodded. "always Erik, my kisses are always yours."

Erik leaned forward and kissed her. Passion and love flowed through him like electricity and he deepened the kiss. Nina made that adorable little purring sound in the back of her throat. He rested his forehead against hers. "yes."

"yes what?"

"yes they make an adorable couple. But it will only be a matter of time before Giry finds out."


	19. The love of a wife

**PhantomFan01: Same here, I try to keep most of my stories positive.**

**Trrmo77: The song is from a musical by Frank Wildhorn called 'Camille Claudel.' I've been exploring Linda Eder's music and I like what I've been hearing.**

**Thatgrrl not logged in: It's possible, but I won't say.**

**Phantom Serenity: So true. Everyone is so nice, I just hate letting them hang for long.**

* * *

><p>Chapter nineteen<p>

Erik frowned, "I don't want you to go."

"Erik," Nina sighed as she kissed his cheek. "You need your rest. Andre will be with me. I'll be all right. Don't you trust Andre?"

"I do. But I'm supposed to protect my wife, that's my job, not his."

She sighed. "Erik, I'll get your papers and be back in an hour."

"I still don't like this."

"Erik, rest up. If you still feel like you have strength, I'll let you take me out to dinner. All right?"

Erik nodded reluctantly. "All right." He gripped her neck and brought her lips down to his. She purred and gently caressed his face. Erik chuckled as he broke the kiss. "I like that purr you make, it's cute."

She blushed, "I'm sorry, I can't help it."

Erik rubbed his finger over her lips. "It makes me happy, that to know that I can fill you with such pleasure."

Nina smiled and ran her finger over his wedding band. "You fill me with such pleasure too." She kissed his cheek and stood up. "Now you rest, and I'll be back with the papers within an hour." He swatted her when she stood up and she squeaked. "Erik!"

"Make it forty minutes!"

* * *

><p>Andre helped Nina out of the carriage, she smoothed her red dress, the one Erik had first bought her. She turned to Andre, "I'll got get his papers. You go see if you can find Meg."<p>

Andre shifted. "I said I'd look after you."

"I'm just going into his office. What could possibly happen?"

Andre shrugged, "I guess nothing."

She nodded. "You and Meg meet me in the office. I've got a surprise for Erik, and I need your help."

"Sure thing."

Nina swiftly moved to Erik's office. It had been refurbished to suit his needs.

"Mrs. Destler?" she turned to see Edgar, the ticket master following her.

"Yes?" she said. "Can you follow me? I've got so many things to do and I'm so pressed for time."

"Sure thing." She pushed the door open and he closed it behind her. She began rifling through Erik's papers for his sheet music. "I was just wondering how your husband is."

"Oh he's fine."

"I ask because rumors have it that there've been things going between you and his body guard, Andre."

Nina froze. She looked up to see Edgar right beside her. She frowned. "I assure you, those rumors are false."

"Well, can't blame them for circulating. Considering your husband's face an all."

Nina froze when she felt Edgar's hand on her neck. She hadn't thought of his tone of voice, she had been off her guard. She was on her guard now. She spun around and slapped him.

Edgar gripped her shoulders. "Now, that wasn't nice of you."

Nina let out a muffled scream as he kissed her. She opened her mouth and bit his lip. He let out a yell and loosened his grip. Nina broke free and moved towards the fireplace. He grabbed her ankle and she let out a shriek as she fell to the ground. Edgar gripped her around the waist and tried to pull her skirts up over her. She grabbed the fire poker and was about to strike him when Andre pushed the door open.

"Andre!"

"You scum!" he shouted. He pulled Edgar off her and gave him a good belt in the jaw.

"Nina!" Meg said. "Are you all right?"

She stood up shakily and tried to remain calm. "Yes, I'm all right."

"What happened?"

"Some idiot has been starting rumors about Andre and I being lovers. The whole opera house must think our marriage is a sham!" She wiped her mouth with a shaking hand. "The fool thought he could make me realize his 'potential' as a lover." She spit at him. "You can't compare to Erik!"

"That's preposterous!" Andre said slapping a spare case of handcuffs on Edgar's wrists. "Meg. I swear."

She held up her hand, "I've seen Nina and Erik together enough to know that you most certainly aren't her type."

Nina smiled. "Sorry Andre. I like them tall, dark, passionate and dangerously handsome."

Meg shook her head; "you must be crazy in love with him. I must admit, that half is very attractive."

"Hey!" Andre said.

"Meg Giry!" All eyes turned to see Meg Giry in the doorway. "Why aren't you practicing today?"

"I gave Meg the day off." Nina said quickly. Meg gave her a greatful look. "She's been working so hard and I need her help."

Madame Giry shook her head. "I'm not dumb." She turned to Andre and prodded him with the tip of her cane. "You stay away from my daughter."

"Mother!" Meg said.

"She is not for you. My daughter will marry high, and I will not have her marrying a policeman who may make her a widow in a matter of years when he gets killed in the line of duty!"

"Madame," Andre said. "I care for her and I would do anything in my power to protect her. I realize you're her mother and you want the best for her, but you cannot control the ways of her heart."

She laughed. "If you expect Meg to fall in love with you, you're crazy!"

"Mother, I have!"

Madame Giry's face hardened. She walked up to Meg, her dark eyes flashing. "You…wouldn't…dare! After all we've been through!"

"Mother!"

"All those rich men, those who've been tripping over themselves trying to win you! You think I'm going to let you marry a pauper!"

"Now wait a minute." Andre said stepping forward.

"Enough!" Nina shouted, her body shaking. "We'll postpone this drama for another time. Madame Giry, I do need Meg's help. But first, assemble the cast and everyone else on the stage." She turned to Andre. "Take him to the police please."

"With pleasure." Andre said hauling him up. "Move it."

Madame Giry moved swiftly out. Meg touched her sleeve. "He tore your dress."

She groaned. "Just what I need. Erik is going to flip out."

"Is it the same one he bought for you?"

Nina nodded. "It is. The first real dress I ever owned and it was his gift. I'll have to change it when I get home. Could you find me a pin?"

Meg nodded. "All right."

Nina held Erik's paper's to her chest as she walked down to the stage. Mr. Reyer turned. "Hello Mrs. Destler." His gaze narrowed. "What happened?"

"I'll explain in a moment Mr. Reyer. Did you need something while I'm here?"

"No, I was just wondering how your husband was doing."

"He's fine. I'm having a devil of a time keeping him in bed."

Mr. Reyer laughed, "tie him down. It would be horrible to loose such a musical genius."

Nina stopped and said in a lower voice. "The doctor doesn't think Erik will be able to use his hand, the nerves were damaged."

"Oh no." Mr. Reyer said. "Is there anything to be done?"

She shook her head. "No. I hope and pray that he will recover the use of his hand."

"I will. But personally, that man would probably will his hand to work."

She laughed, "Indeed."

"Mrs. Destler." Giry said strictly. "Everyone is assembled."

"Thank you." she said. She inhaled and walked up on the stage. All eyes were curious as they took in her messy appearance.

"Now." She said firmly. "It has been called to my attention that the opera house has been circulating rumors about my fidelity to my husband." She noted several guilty expressions among the ballerina's. "Now, I will not tolerate this! Because of these rumors, I was forcibly assaulted. Now, I don't care about the attack as much as I care about the nature behind it. Now," she frowned. "My husband has made mistakes like everyone else. So listen good, if I hear any more malicious things about my husband from anyone, they are fired!" everyone murmured. "If anyone hears one malicious word about my husband, report it to me, and the malicious person spreading those rumors, is fired as well!"

"You can't do that!" Madame Giry said. Nina frowned at her. "I assure you, I can and will! Madame Giry, you are in charge of the ballet. My husband and I are very dedicated and concerned with the welfare of the opera. I would appreciate it if you would stick to your profession." Everyone stopped breathing as they watched this confrontation. "I don't mean to be rude, but I am a blunt person, I say what is on my mind." she turned back to the crowd before her.

"Now, my husband has already started working wonders here. He's had a show that has been completely sold out every night since it opened! He raised your salaries, found proper positions for all of you. You're all much better and backstage everyone is happier. With the repairs, there have been fewer accidents. True, he is a rough man, but also remember he has never had anyone show him an ounce of tenderness. Last Christmas, I gave him the first present he ever received."

Meg stared. "Nina, that's not possible."

"Who'd give him a present?" she asked. "The gypsy's who'd beaten and whipped him for nine years?" she watched as everyone shifted uncomfortably. "My husband is scarred all over his body from those years of torture. And I love him. I love him very much and I'll be damned if I have to listen to horrible things being circulated around in his place of business." She straightened her shoulders. "Those who feel they cannot look past his manner and face, get out of here now! And understand this," She stood up straight and tried to look intimidating. "I love my husband. I love him very much. And if the king himself asked for my hand in marriage first, I'd reject him and take Erik's hand. I love Erik, and he is the only man for me."

Several people shifted, but no one left. Two ballerinas's approached, she knew them well once. "We're sorry Nina. Honest."

Nina nodded. "My anger is great, but not that great that I can't forgive. One false word, and you're both out!"

They nodded and backed away, wiping an eye. "Now, valentine's day is a week away. I've rented out the starlight hall for the evening for everyone." Everyone gasped. "I'm inviting everyone. From the dancers to the stagehands. You can bring your date for the night. It's a masquerade; the men can wear what every suit they want. The women, I'd prefer they show up in red, white and pink. Now, he doesn't know, and I want to surprise him. I think it would be a good opportunity for everyone to try to get to know my husband better, for it would surely be better for all of us." she turned to Mr. Reyer. "Please continue, I've said what was on my mind now."

"Yes Mrs. Destler." He assured her. "And I will keep my ears open. For your husband is a genius, and he deserves respect."

Nina nodded. "I thank you. I just picked up another opera of his that he'd discarded. He's rewriting it, and he's thinking of having it run with Don Juan triumphant." Everyone murmured. "Don't worry. All Don Juan players will stay with Don Juan. He'll be holding auditions for the second opera."

Mr. Reyer said. "Well, I still would like to conduct his new opera. His music is magnificent. And to think...he's been living under the opera house for so many years."

She smiled. "I'll tell him. I'll let everyone get back to work. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

"Meg," Madame Giry said. "Come, now."

"Madame Giry," she said. "I said I was using Meg's help for the day, she is excused from ballet."

"You cannot."

"Madame Giry, I am a part owner of this opera house. You are merely employed here. Don't put your job on the line." Madame Giry stiffened. "Meg, go get ready."

Meg exhaled and hurried out of the opera house. Madame Giry walked up to her and hissed. "You have no right."

"Madame Giry, I need her advice on several things. Christine, is too busy working on her wedding to help with the preparations? Meg is helping me, and a word of advice. If Meg contemplates eloping with Andre, I will do all within my power to help her."

"You have no right!"

"Nor do you have the right to tell her whom to love. Meg and Andre are good friends of mine; Andre's a good man. They're in love, do you remember what it felt like to be in love with a man Madame?"

Madame Giry stiffened and walked back to her ballet group. Nina's heart pounded in her chest and her stomach was swirling. She groaned and leaned against the opera house wall.

"Nina?" Meg said, appearing out of nowhere. "Are you all right?"

She nodded. "Yes. Too much excitement."

"Here." Meg said taking her arm. "Let me help you."

"Thank you."

Nina was tired. Meg had to help her up the stairs when they arrived home. She deduced it was the excitement and stress.

Meg pulled out a white dress, "how about this one?"

She nodded. "It'll be fine." She sighed. "I loved this dress."

"I'll help you fix it."

"NINA!" Erik shouted. She gasped and ran out to Erik's room to find him getting out of bed, his eyes were furious.

"Erik," she said trying to get him to lie back down. "Please."

"Please what?" he snapped waving a letter. "You were assaulted today."

She groaned inwardly. "Madame Giry?"

"Never mind that! Is it true?"

"I'm all right Erik."

"Who was it?"

"He's in prison now, it doesn't matter."

Erik stood up, gripping her shoulders. "WHO WAS IT?" Nina groaned as the room spun. Erik's voice immediately changed to concern. "Nina?"

"Erik?" she called out as her hearing began to disappear.

"Nina!" Erik shouted, sounding very far away. "Andre get the doctor!"

Nina expected to pass out, but she didn't. Her world blurred and her hearing faded, but she didn't pass out. Meg and Erik kept her supported and little by little, her hearing returned and her vision grew clearer. She felt so cold.

"Nina?" Erik said.

She nodded. "I….fine."

"Meg, get her a night dress. She's sweating." He groaned. "Where is Andre with that doctor?"

Meg scampered off as Erik picked her up and set her on the bed. "No." she protested. "You're…hurt."

"So what?" he said briskly. She caressed his cheek weakly. He knew he was upset with himself, for she could feel his hands were shaking horribly as he removed her dress.

"Shh," she said touching his face. "I'm all right. I ...wasn't feeling well...earlier."

"This is all my fault." He leaned forward and cried into her chest. "Nina, forgive me. I'm such a monster."

"Love…you." she exhaled and closed her eyes as exhaustion claimed her.


	20. Growing apart

**Katdancer: Yes, but Erik's anger can be a problem.**

**Phantom Serenity: I have a second motive for the ball as well.**

**Trrmo77: Yes, so we can understand her lack of acceptance. And my head, finger's and Michael Crawford wouldn't let me take a break!**

**Thatgrrl not logged in: You'd be right.**

**Availre: If your suspicions are like everyone else's, you'd be right.**

* * *

><p>Chapter twenty<p>

Nina opened her eyes and blinked to see Meg and the doctor leaning over her. "Erik?"

"He's outside." The doctor said. "I had to insist on that."

Nina struggled to sit up. "Easy." Meg said. "You were out for a little."

"Erik must be frightened to death."

"Mrs. Destler, your husband must have frightened you. Meg told me about your previous attack and then your husband's anger. You were hyperventilating and your blood is very weak."

She shook her head, "he wasn't angry, he was overly concerned for me."

"Well, I pity you." the doctor said putting away his stethoscope. "He won't let you out of his sight now."

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Nina," Meg said. "You're pregnant."

Nina blinked, then stared. "Impossible!"

Meg shook her head; "you're a few weeks along."

She gasped and ran her hands through her hair. "Oh Meg! Don't tell Erik!"

"Why? Don't you want him to know?"

She nodded. "But not now, he's probably worried sick. I want to surprise him. May I have your word on that doctor?"

He sighed. "Yes."

Nina pushed the heavy covers back and gripped Megs arm tightly as she pulled herself up. "Nina!"

"Ma'am! You must rest!"

Nina pushed the doctor aside. "I will. Just help me to the door."

Meg and the doctor helped her to the closed door. She held up her hand. "Let me go first. If I can't show Erik that I'm strong, he'll worry all day."

Meg opened the door and Nina carefully stepped out in the hall. Erik was leaning against the wall. His watery eyes lit up when he saw her standing there.

"Nina!" he swept her up. "You should be in bed."

She gently caressed his face with her hand. "I'll be fine. Your wound, you'll make it worse."

Erik hastily placed her on the bed. "Doctor, is she all right?" she tucked his arm back in the sling. "Nina, please!"

"She just had a shock." the doctor said. "She needs to rest."

"I will." Nina smiled. "We've got a date tonight."

Erik shook his head. "Not tonight Nina. You need to rest."

"Erik, please?" she begged. "I just need a few hours rest. I'll be strong enough. Right doctor?"

The doctor glanced between her and Erik. He sighed. "If you're strong enough. But don't stay out late."

Erik shook his head, "no." he turned back to her. "Nina, you will stay in bed." Nina brought his face down and kissed him. Slowly, she felt Erik's resistance leave him as she deepened the kiss. She smiled, she could hardly wait to tell him about the baby.

* * *

><p>Erik groaned. "This is ridiculous."<p>

"Here sir." Andre said. "Let me."

"Thanks." Erik said as Andre helped him with his tie.

"You shouldn't have carried your wife. Your arm needed to rest."

"I don't care if my arm were broken," Erik said. "I still would have carried her. How's the shoulder pistol working?"

"It's great." He said. "Thanks, I was hating people staring at me with the gun. I know how you must feel with the mask. But, it's not neccesary, I hardly wear it much now."

Erik didn't say anything as he pulled his coat on. "Let's go see if Nina's ready."

Andre nodded as he followed Erik to the bedroom. Nina for some reason demanded her privacy in getting dressed. He knocked on the door and Nina said. "Yes?"

"Are you ready?"

"Yes." she opened the door and he stopped and admired her. She wore a beautiful white dress and little purple flowers were in her hair. She blushed. "What is it Erik? You're staring at me."

"You look like such an angel," Erik pulled her close, "if I kissed you, would it be a sin?"

Nina shook her head. "Go ahead." Erik kissed her quickly, for he didn't want Andre to feel uneasy. Nina pouted at the brief kiss, but took his arm. "Andre, your date is waiting for you."

Andre frowned. "My date?"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Nina said opening the door to reveal Meg in a lovely pink dress. She took Erik by the arm and yanked him towards the stairs. "Come on."

Erik hissed in her ear. "You're asking for trouble."

"I asked for it and got it!" she said. "You were right, Madame Giry did not approve."

Erik snapped his fingers. "I forgot about her letter."

"Burn it."

Erik shook his head. "I owe the woman to read it to her." he took the letter from his coat pocket and began to skim the words.

_Erik,_

_I cannot tolerate this any more. Today your wife was assaulted. _That was as far as he'd read the first time. _And she called the entire company together after the attack. Once there, she proceeded to dress down the entire company, threatening to fire members for speaking ill of you, including several of my ballet dancers. She also proceeded to tell the company about your abuse in the gypsy camps and described the horrors they'd done to your body._

Erik gripped the paper tightly. What gave her the right to tell the people about his body? His past? Who knows what she told the company?

_She is also going against my wishes for Meg to stay away from Andre. That boy will destroy everything I've worked for with Meg. I've helped you many times Erik, you owe me. All I ask is you get your wife and body guard under control._

_Madame Giry._

Erik turned to Nina who was pulling on her white gloves. He walked up and handed her the letter. "Is this true?"

Nina scanned the letter. "Yes."

"How dare you."

Nina blinked at the tone in Erik's voice. "How dare I what?"

"You had no right to tell them about my past!" he shouted.

"Erik. Calm down."

"Nina, from now on you will stick to your duties as my wife, not my assistant manager."

Nina stared at him in shock. "Erik."

"You have no right to go around threatening to fire people. After this, you will stop arranging for Meg and Andre to meet."

"It's awkward for Andre to appear with us without a date. And he loves Meg."

"She is Madame Giry's daughter, not ours!" he said.

"What if you were in his shoes Erik?" she asked. "And I were in Meg's shoes? What then?"

"You will not interfere anymore! Is that clear?" he said taking her arm. "Come on. We'll loose our dinner reservation."

"Now you wait a minute!" she said. "So, if I was madame Giry's daughter, and you were Andre? Are you saying you wouldn't want anyone to interfere? Erik, they love each other, just like you love me! If you love me."

"If you love me, you'll let this subject rest! She isn't our daughter Nina! She is none of our buisness!"

The sound of laughter caused them to look up. He glanced at Nina and noticed she'd pasted on a smile, but it was a fake smile. But he hoped it was enough to fool Andre and Meg for tonight. Nina would never spoil anything for Meg and Andre.

* * *

><p>Nina stood up from the table. "Excuse me, I'm going to go powder my nose."<p>

"I'll go with you." Meg said.

"Hurry back." Erik said.

She nodded and she and Meg went back to the powder room. Except Nina went to get her coat.

"Nina?" Meg said confused. "We were powdering our noses."

Nina shook her head. "No Meg. I'm going home."

"What?"

"Erik is being a total fool!" she said. "Your mother," she exhaled and handed her the letter. "She told Erik what happened today in a foolish manner. He is very upset with me and I think we need a few days apart."

"Nina, it wasn't that bad!" She stared at the letter. "How could mama do this? You had everyone in tears with your beautiful defense of him! Did you tell him that?"

"I tried. But he silenced me." She pulled her cloak around her. "Erik and I have always been honest, but never controlling. I love him very much, and nothing will change that. He hurt me very much when he told me that my job was just to be his wife when we are more than that. When I first met him, he was a lowly composer and I was a lowly dancer. I protected him, he protected me. I was never scared of him, and he respected me. But now," she shrugged her shoulders. "Since his injuries he's become very controlling and I've been taking it. But not anymore. We both need that space apart. Erik needs to learn that I am my own woman as well as his wife. I need to learn to stand back and not hover over him so much."

"Nina."

"I hate to leave and cause him pain. But I need a few days to think on my own. If I return now, we'll both be angry and screaming won't help his injuries or the child forming in me right now. We hardly knew each other when we married, he doesn't realize that I am just as strong, stubborn and protective as he is."

Meg nodded. "I see what you mean. But don't stay long."

Nina nodded, "I won't. Erik falls apart easy." She hugged Nina. "We just need a little break."

"What'll I tell him when I return?"

"Tell him, I sent you ahead. He'll send you after me a few moments later and you'll tell him honestly, that I am not there."

"Are you sure this is right Nina?" Meg asked. "Can't you go home and talk it out?"

Nina shook her head, "no. I can't. Look for me, at the party on valentine's day." Nina hurried out of the door without looking back.

* * *

><p>Erik flung the front door open. "Nina!" he bellowed. "Nina!" he raced up the stairs to their room. "Nina, are you here?"<p>

"Erik?" Meg said. "There's a note on the piano for you."

Erik raced down the stairs and snatched the note form her hands.

_Dearest Erik,_

_By the time you read this I shall be somewhere you can't find me. We both need some time apart, maybe to realize some things about each other. I already miss you terribly and I hate hurting you. I'd have told you in person, but you would have stopped me. I will come back, I swear it, and I will always come back to you. Just give me some time._

_Love Nina_

Erik crumbled the letter and thought back on the argument. He hadn't really realized how deeply he'd hurt her. He hadn't even given her a chance to explain. Nina would never say something to hurt him.

"Erik?" Meg said. "Today, she defended you better than mother described. The whole company was humbled and awed by her love for you."

He turned to her. "You knew she was leaving?"

Meg nodded. "I did."

Erik moved towards her and Andre stepped in front of her. "Don't make me have to fight you sir."

Erik paused. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because Nina was a friend. She'll be back."

Erik shook his head. "No."

"She swore it."

"She won't be coming back." He glowered at Meg. "Face it, no woman will come back to a monster like me twice."


	21. I need your love

**Availre: Don't worry, everything turns out all right.**

**Phantom Serenity: I know, I apologize. I wish I could send you a tissue box because I keep making you cry!**

**Trrmo77: No they didn't handle that very well, but they have the opportunity to handle it better.**

**Thatgrrl not logged in: Request granted.**

**Katdancer: Yes, I updated it just for you!**

* * *

><p>Chapter twenty-one<p>

"Nina?" Christine said tapping her shoulder.

"Hmm?" she blinked. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"Are you all right?" Raoul asked.

She nodded. "I'm sorry, I was thinking of Erik." She had been thinking hard about the situation. Her heart hadn't changed in any way towards him. The absence, had indeed made the heart grow fonder.

Raoul sighed, "what else could you expect Nina?"

She frowned, "it was a fight Raoul. For his and the baby's sake, I will be going back to him tonight."

"But Nina," he said. "He threw your love in your face. From what you've told me, if I were in his shoes, I'd be proud to have you defend me."

"You're not Erik and I thank God for that." She said. "I shouldn't have disclosed any of Erik's past without his permission."

"Nina, you were only protecting him." Raoul said. "He doesn't deserve you. Ask for the annulment, there'll be other men who'll be glad to court you. You won't have to be subjected to such things."

"No Raoul." she stood up and placed down her teacup. It's been a week, and my mind is made up. I'm going back to Erik, tonight." She clasped her hand around her firm stomach. "Now, I thank you two for allowing me to stay, but nothing you two can stay will change my heart or mind. You see, I broke a promise and I just remembered it. I promised him I'd stay as long as he needs me."

* * *

><p>"Sir, you have to come." Andre said. "The whole company is waiting for you."<p>

Erik sighed. Nina had been on his heart and mind all week. He knew she wasn't coming back. "Tell them to go."

Andre shook his head. "I gave my word you'd be there. Maybe Nina will be there."

Erik frowned, "don't mention her name to me!"

"Sorry. But we must go." Andre sighed. "To be honest. I am missing Meg very much and if I have to get you to the party at gunpoint just to get a glimpse of her, I will do that!"

Erik groaned. "Fine! But don't marry her! Love only serves to weaken a man!"

"Or change him for the better." Andre said. "Come on old man."

"Watch it boy!"

* * *

><p>"Here you ma'am." The carriage driver said helping Nina out of the carriage.<p>

"Thank you. Will you wait please? I may be out after a while."

"Yes ma'am."

She had decided to wear her wedding dress and wedding mask. It had brought them good luck. She carefully made her way up the stairs.

"Nina?" she turned to see Meg approaching with her mother.

"Yes, Meg it's me."

Meg exhaled and hugged her. "I can't mistake that dress. Oh, thank heaven's you returned. Erik has been simply miserable. "

Nina nodded, "I've missed him too."

"What are you doing here?" Madame Giry demanded.

"I'm attending the party."

"Move inside Meg. I'm going to have a word with Nina for a moment." Meg nodded meekly and moved inside. "Erik has forgotten you. He told me he's going to annul your marriage in the morning."

She shook her head. "I don't believe you."

"You don't? Listen to me."

"No I won't listen to you anymore Madame Giry. To enter this party you must be clad in red, white or pink. You are wearing black."

"I will be admitted regardless."

"No, you will not." She turned to the door attendant. "This woman is not to be admitted under any circumstances."

"And you are?"

"Nina Destler. I made the reservations for the night and paid in full."

"I remember. Very well."

"How dare you!" Madame Giry shrieked.

"No Madame, how dare you! You see your daughter is in love with Andre yet you keep them apart. You should be happy that she loves someone. You poison Erik against me, but you will not win." She leaned forward. "I am carrying his child."

"You lie."

Nina shook her head. "I assure you, I am not."

"What if your baby looks like Erik?"

"Then he'll be a very dashing man."

* * *

><p>"Sing please." Meg begged. "I love that new song of yours."<p>

"Which one?" he had written twenty since Nina had gone and he did not like any of them.

"That Spanish one. Agua de Berber."

"No." Erik complained.

"Come on." Andre said, giving him a little nudge towards the stage.

"I'm going to requisition for a new guard!" Erik snapped as he stood up. "You are trying my patience!"

"And you sir are trying mine!" Andre said. "Now, get up there and try to act civil for a moment."

* * *

><p>Nina stood at the foot of the stairs. It was Erik she heard singing, she knew his music anywhere. She knew Erik enough to know that he wrote what he felt. The lyrics alone let her know that her Erik was missing her very much. She stood and watched as he played the piano.<p>

_Your love is rain, my heart the flower. I need your love or I will die. My very life is your power. Will I wither and fade or bloom to the sky? Aqua de Beber. Give the flower water to drink. Aqua de Beber. Give the flower water to drink. _

_The rain can fall on distant deserts. The rain can fall upon the sea. The rain can fall upon the flower. Since the rain has to fall let it fall on me. Aqua de Beber. Give the flower water to drink Aqua de Beber. Give the flower water to drink._

Erik played the last chord and everyone applauded. Nina clapped at the top of the stairs. Several people noticed and began pointing at the woman standing at the foot of the stairs. Soon everyone was turning to look at her. Nina held her breath as she watched Erik slowly turn and look up at her. They both paused and looked at each other for a moment.

Erik, was the first to move, and he moved slowly towards her. She moved towards him, keeping a firm grip on the banister for fear her legs would give out on her. She missed a step and landed awkwardly at the bottom of the stairs. By the time she looked up, Erik was beside her helping her up immediately.

"Are you all right?" He asked, his hand gently supporting her back.

Nina reached out and traced his face with her hand. Erik gripped her hand and held it.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"For you."

"Why?"

"Because…I love you."

"You left me." Erik said darkly. She opened her mouth to speak, but he covered her mouth with his hand. "But I drove you away. I am so sorry."

Nina shook her head as tears trickled down under her mask. "I'm sorry."

Erik pulled her into a tight embrace and she choked on her tears. Why had she stayed away from these arms so long?

Erik lifted her mask and pulled it away from her face. It fell to the ground with a clatter. He removed his mask and handed it to her. She frowned as he leaned forward and kissed her.

* * *

><p>Erik could not believe it. He was actually holding her again. She came back to him, twice. Nina let out a moan and he pulled her closer. They had lost so much time together, and he was going to make it up to her somehow.<p>

Nina gasped for air and rested her cheek against his face. "Take me home."

She had no sooner pronounced the 'o' before she was in his arms. Nina shrieked and clung to him. Erik turned back to the company. He glowered at Andre. "Mr. Reyer, kindly make sure that Andre stays here and dances every dance with Meg until midnight." Erik turned to the other men. "Twenty francs to every man who keeps him from leaving before midnight. And fifty to the one who fetches the priest!"

"Sir, I'm supposed to watch you."

Erik laughed and went up the stairs. "My wife and I have a great deal to discuss at home. You will stay here and I better hear she received a proposal tonight!"

"Erik!" Nina said. "You can't."

"I can!" Erik said. "And I better hear a yes on Meg's part. Goodnight everyone!"

Erik walked towards the front door and Nina carefully held the mask to his face as they climbed into the waiting carriage. He hastily gave the address as he set Nina on the seat.

"Erik." Nina tried to begin. He cut her off with a kiss. She groaned as his lips traveled down her neck. His hand slid to her neckline. "Oh Erik!" she jumped. "Your hands are cold!"

"You're always warm. I've spent seven cold and lonely nights alone, tonight won't be one of them."

"Erik." She gripped his neck. "We need to talk."

Erik nodded. "Yes. First, I need to apologize. Meg told me what you really said, I had no right to get angry with you."

Nina shook her head, "I'm sorry too. I had no right to disclose your past to everyone. I shouldn't have taken off like that."

"Nina, I'm glad you did, but don't do it again. I needed a chance to realize what I had, I knew I had you, but I didn't realize what a big impact you are on my life." Erik said putting a finger over her mouth. "You once told me the world wasn't all bad and you were right. Whatever you said, or did, paid off."

She frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, let's just say, I've got enough presents to make up for all those years I missed.."

"You mean," she tried to sit up but Erik kept her pressed against the seat. "They bought you presents?"

"Everyone." Erik said. "But you, gave me the best present, yourself."

"Erik." He squeezed her thigh again and she jumped. "Oh God! I need you so much."

"I need you more, without you, I'm nothing." Erik kissed her neck. "I'd take you here," she trembled as he ran his hand down to remove her shoes and stockings. "But now, but we're too close to home."

"Erik." She gasped as he handed her the items. "That driver is going to see me holding these."

"When we go through that door," he tugged off his coat, vest and tie, throwing them on the floor. He leaned over her and pulled her pantaloons free. "I don't want to take so many layers off you."

Nina blushed at the look between his eyes but she nodded. The carriage stopped and she flew forward at him.

Erik laughed and swept her out of the carriage to the sidewalk. She held the items and moved towards the door. The door was unlocked, and when she pushed it, open she dropped a shoe. She felt Erik behind her. She shrieked as he picked her up.

"Erik." He slammed the door and locked it making her jump. His shirt hit the ground and she clung to his shoulders letting the rest of the items in her arms fall to the ground. Her lips eagerly attacked his chest, tasting every scar. He pressed her against the wall and he brought one of her legs up around his waist. "Erik."

"Erik."

They both paused as a light came on. Madame Giry was sitting in the parlor, looking rather disheveled. She frowned as Madame Giry stood up. "So, she came back?"

Nina blushed as Madame Giry stared at them. "Yes Madame," Erik said, still holding her leg around his waist. "Surprised?"

"Erik," she whispered. "My leg."

He squeezed it and hooked his arm under it so he could stroke her leg. She closed her eyes and leaned against the walls. Madame Giry walked towards him, her eyes serious. "I hope you can endure it. All my life I only wanted what was best for you and Meg. But you two have minds of your own." She frowned. "Would you mind taking your hand off her? It's not seemly."

"So breaking and entering is?" Erik said.

"You left the door unlocked. I wanted to talk to you."

Erik shook his head. "I'll speak to you in the morning. You have had the chance to talk to me all week. I'm finally holding my wife again, and you expect me to let her go?"

Nina blushed. "Erik." He responded by squeezing her a little tighter. She tried to keep from whimpering aloud but couldn't hold it back.

"Madame, I realized something tonight. You have been poisoning me against my wife. You have been emotionally crippling your daughter. Her last performances have been depressing."

"She'll get over it!"

"Who was he?" Nina asked quietly. "The man who left you harsh and cold to those who love deeply."

Madame Giry stiffened. "He was nothing! That is why I am determined that Meg marry somebody better."

"Andre is somebody." Erik said. "I'll be very upset if I find out she hasn't married him tonight,"

"You what?"

Erik nodded. "I told Andre to propose and I told Meg she better accept or else!"

"Why?"

Erik tightened his grip on Nina. "That Madame, you're going to have to find out for yourself. You're still young, don't waste what time you have left to find out." Erik nodded towards the door. "Goodnight."

Madame Giry stood and walked out of the door. Nina could see her hard facial expression had softened and she hoped some of Erik's words had softened her heart. Erik closed the door and latched it. He took her hand and pulled her up the stairs.

"I'm going to get some blankets, you, remove all your excess clothing."

She frowned. "Erik, what are you?"

"Just do it!" he said as he headed towards their room. He turned, kissed her quickly. "It'll be worth it."


	22. Moonlight love

**Availre: Yes she did!**

**?: I'm so sorry about that. Type in beneath a moonless sky and then sort the video's by the upload date. Briana32's playlist has the rest of the video's. As of an hour ago, it was still up.**

**Phantom Serenity: A rather pushy cupid, but a nice cupid anyway!**

**Trrmo77: All questions are answered in this chapter.**

**Katdancer: You are welcome.**

**Thatgrrl not logged in: Lucky, I have to wait until June to get mine. It looks good, but I still wish it was Ramin and Sierra. As to what to expect, see note.**

**Note: I decided to make up for the wedding night that everyone got cheated out of. It stays on a T basis, but just a note for those who don't like those kind of things.**

* * *

><p>Chapter twenty-two<p>

"Erik, what on earth?"

"You'll see." Erik said. "Trust me."

"I do."

Nina padded barefoot behind Erik as he led her down to the lake. Her skirts held high to keep from ruined. Erik reached the gondola first and he laid some blankets on the bottom of the boat.

Light slowly began to break. "Erik!" he picked her up and she gasped. "My dress!"

"I've got it." he said laying her down flat on her back. He made sure her head rested comfortably on a red pillow. He got in the gondola and began to move towards the center of the lake. The moon was shining brightly down on the lake and she felt a little conscious of Erik's idea.

"uh," she said. "what if someone comes looking for us?"

"who in their right mind would look for us down here at this time of night?" he asked placing the oar in the boat. "all sensible people would try the house and getting no reply, would assume we haven't returned home yet." He knelt down besides her, pushing her skirts aside. Her body was on fire as Erik eyed her in the moonlight. He leaned over and removed the dress from her completely, putting it in a corner. "you look so exquisite."

"thank you." she cleared her throat. "it was a lovely dress."

"I mean you now."

Nina blushed as Erik touched her exposed breasts. She brought her legs up and around his waist. Erik let out a groan of longing. He pressed a kiss to her navel. Nina arched her back as his hands massaged her sides.

"you lost weight." He observed. "I'll see to it you gain it back."

"Erik." She moaned. His cold fingers entered her warm center and she cried out as sparks invaded her body. "Erik! Oh God!"

his lips eagerly sought out hers and she clung to him as her need grew increasingly urgent. The world around them fell away and Erik removed his hand to grip her sides to pull her up closer to him. She cried out when he took her and he hesitated.

"Nina?"

"please." She begged as tears ran down her face. "It's been so long."

Erik kissed her and she caressed him as their hips moved together in sync. Her back arched as pleasure spread through her body. Nina figured it was because her body had been craving him since their honeymoon had never happened and their weeklong absence had made her desire greater. Nina's cries echoed in the still of the night as she and Erik became one.

She clenched his shoulders tight as he breathed into her neck. He kissed her, still deeply buried within her. Nina clung to him, solemnly swearing to herself, never to leave him again under any circumstances.

* * *

><p>Erik smoothed Nina's hair back from her eyes. He could not believe she had actually come back to him last night. She rolled over onto her side and blinked because of the rising sun.<p>

"Erik?" she sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I thought it was all a dream last night."

"imagine my relief finding you beside me this morning."

Nina nodded and began tracing his deformity with one finger. He pulled the mountain of blankets closer around them and entangled his legs with hers.

She made that adorable little purring sound in her throat. He leaned forward and kissed her.

"Erik?" she croaked as he continued bestowing kisses upon her collarbone. "I'm pregnant." Erik's lips froze on her neck. He blinked. Unsure of what she would said. He drew back and looked at her. "I'm pregnant."

Erik could only stare at her. Nina sat up and rested her hands on his shoulders, her eyes were fearful. "we're having a baby?" he asked quietly.

Nina nodded. "yes." she gently touched a scar on his chest. "Erik? It is your baby. Aren't you happy?"

"happy?" Erik asked as he felt tears backing up in his eyes. "I'm overwhelmed."

Nina exhaled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her own tears dribbled down his shoulder. he tightened his grip around her. then their last night activities dawned on him.

"oh no." he said.

"what?"

Erik pulled her nightgown over her head and pulled his sleeping pants back on. "you should get in and get warm."

"Erik." Nina said as he put some blankets over her. "I'm fine, honest. I'm very warm."

Erik ignored her as he grabbed the oar and began poling back to the shore. He felt Nina stand behind him and she wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing a kiss to a whip mark. "I love you."

"everyday, I love you more."

"we'll have to do this more often."

Erik laughed, "not until that baby is born. All….activities will be resigned to the bedroom." He stepped out of the gondola and moored it. he caught Nina and shook his head. "I can't believe it." Tears filled his eyes again. "we're having a baby."

"I love you."

"Nina, you know, when I first foolishly wasted my time and affections on Christine. I am sorry about that."

Nina nodded, "I'm very understanding Erik. You wanted love, it's natural."

"I wanted more than that. I wanted to be loved for myself. I wanted to live like everyone else. I wanted a wife like everyone else." Nina grabbed the doorknob and opened the back door. "thank you for giving."

"you're welcome."

"no," he said setting her down. "I mean thank you, for fulfilling all of my deepest wishes and desires."

Nina nodded. "and I thank you Erik and I swear, I'll never leave you again, no matter what. I'll never betray the man who inspired my voice again."

The sound of giggling caused them to turn. Erik and Nina looked to the doorway as Meg raced around the corner with Andre after her. fortunately, both were dressed. Well, in their robes at least.

"Nina!" Meg said straightening up and smoothing her hair from her crimson face.

"got you!" Andre said behind her. His face turned red when he observed them standing there. "Sorry Sir!"

Erik laughed. "you two continue about your own business. Just stay out of the music room, all right?"

Nina elbowed him. "Erik."

"Nina, they're married." He said. "don't you see the rings that are graciously adorning their hands?"

Nina shook her head and hugged Meg. "congratulations. I hope your mother didn't cause trouble."

Meg shook her head. "no, she actually gave me away! You two said something to her that must have hit home. She said, she'd actually forgotten, what being in love had felt like."

Erik's hand slid down her back. "maybe she saw something that hit home."

Nina gasped when he pinched her. Nina moved forward, "I'll go get breakfast."

Erik shook his head. "no. get dressed, I am taking you out to breakfast. Go get dressed. You two have the house to yourself for a few hours." He took Nina's arm and spoke words that left her astounded. "I'm writing an opera about our love affair, I want you to work on it with me."

Nina gasped and shook her head as he carried her up the stairs. "I can't. my music, it pales in comparison to yours. I've no talent."

"believe me, with the right arrangements, it'll be marvelous. Now, shall we make some more music together?"


	23. Together forever

**Availre: I think he was stunned into silence.**

**Phantom Serenity: Indeed they are!**

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

"there is nothing wrong with the violins!" Nina shouted at Erik.

"they are drowning out the wind instruments!" he snapped.

Nina turned to Meg and handed her Luke. Andre leaned over and whispered something in her ear. No doubt about her and Erik. She then stood up and climbed up the stairs on the stage to glower at Erik. "there is nothing wrong! You're just being stubborn!"

"your pregnancy is having an effect on your judgement!"

"And who's fault is that?" she snapped back. "two children. In addition, we have barely been married two and a half-years! Erik your reputation is growing. Not as a great composer, but as a great lover!"

"we'll discuss that later!" he said as his ears went red. "We're discussing music." He stared at her. "What does that have to do anything?"

"you're the one who said my pregnancy was affecting my judgement! I was blaming you for my prediciment! Two children in almost three years! Honestly!" She glowered at him. "Erik Destler, you better leave the violin section the way they are!"

Erik bent down and glared at her. "Nina, this is my production."

"I wrote this song!" she said. "I don't go rearranging your score!"

"because it's my job!" he said. "now go sit down!"

"I will not."

"please!" Mr. Reyer said from the orchestra pit. "you two sound like Carlotta arguing with her previous managers."

Nina immediately began laughing at the look of disgust on Erik's face. all too soon her expression changed and she let a sharp cry as she clutched her huge stomach. All anger vanished from him and closed the distance between them. He helped her sit on the piano bench. "Nina, is the baby coming?"

"Yes." She stated calmly. "Now Erik, promise me that you'll leave the score the way it is."

"no."

"then I refuse to leave this stage!" she shouted as another labor pain wracked her.

"Nina, you will not give birth to our daughter on the stage!"

"why not?" she shouted back. "either I get your word that the score will stay the way it is and I go to the hospital or I give birth here! What makes you think it's a girl?"

"ALL RIGHT!" He shouted. "YOU WIN!"

Nina's anger immediately turned to a happy expression. "thank you." she stood up gripping his arm and kissed him. "I love you."

"give me a few moments to cool down." He said as he helped her down the stairs. "And maybe I'll say I love you back!"

"you are always to calm!" she said. "it irritates me!"

"One of us has to remain calm!" He turned to Mr. Reyer. "continue with the rehearsals."

"oh! Have someone bring the costume sketches!" Nina said. "I've got a few hours to kill."

"Nina!" Erik said. "you try my patience!"

Nina turned and tapped him on the nose. "so…do…you!"

* * *

><p>A month later Nina tucked angelica and Benjamin in the cribs in Erik's office. Their opera was finally being performed after two years of working on various ones. Erik's rewrite of 'The heart is slow to learn' was just as successful as 'Don Juan triumphant.'<p>

Erik squeezed her hand and kissed it. "Excited?"

Nina groaned. "nervous."

Erik laughed and pulled her close. "don't worry."

"Erik, can we play our roles on our wedding anniversary?"

Erik frowned, "look, our wedding night was delayed for don Juan triumphant. I will not spend our wedding anniversary performing in front of a crowd!"

"but Erik," she pouted and leaned forward. "you raise the ticket prices and I guarantee the night will be a sell out."

"No I will not!"

* * *

><p><em>Who cares what illusions the heart recommends? As long as you crave me, and kiss me, and save me, from everything I've ever known! <em>Erik yanked Nina close and she held his gaze with her ever-flirtatious eyes._ Am I suspending the truth? Reckoning ways to rephrase thou shalt not. Does your heart quicken to thicken the plot? Or are you as real, as this passion I feel? Flesh and blood, heart and soul, in the heat of the night._

Erik gripped Nina as the script called for and kissed her. she shamelessly pressed closer to him as the curtain went down. She let out a content moan and flung her arms around his shoulders.

"Erik! Nina!" Madame Giry said. "you two have to change!"

Erik groaned and picked her up and trotted to their dressing room. "I can't believe you talked me into this!"

Nina giggled, "I'm loving it though! Oh, it's so difficult to maintain control with your songs!"

Erik chuckled as he set her down and closed the dressing room door. "we've got fifteen minutes."

She rolled her eyes. "Erik, we never can manage in fifteen minutes. I was told during my last costume change I was acting like a complete flirt!"

"and so you are!" he said pulling her into his arms. " a big one."

"and who's fault is that?" she kissed him. "happy anniversary darling."

Erik pulled her close and smiled. Their tenth anniversary. If anyone had told him he would be married to a beautiful woman with two children, he would not have believed them. They had two children, three successful opera's and a lifetime to continue living and loving together.

Erik pulled back and handed her a glass of water. "I'm afraid I don't have any champagne handy."

Nina nodded, "I'm kinda glad we don't, you've seen me when I drink that stuff."

He chuckled, she had a low tolerance for alcohol. He touched his glass of water to hers. "here's to many more anniversary's."

Nina nodded, "here's to many more successes."

"boy or girl?"

Nina laughed and threw her arms around him, he let out a laugh as he felt the water from her glass trickle down his back.

Nina gasped, "oh Erik, I'm sorry!"

He laughed. With her around, life could never be dull!

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong>


End file.
